Strength
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Trunks and Goten struggle with their feelings for each other. When they finally end up together, Goten goes through something that might break him but through the power of love, he may come out the other side. They continue to struggle within their relationship but will they have the strength to get through it? (WARNING: There are scenes with physical abuse). Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Tell me again, why did you have to rent a cabin in the woods?" asked Trunks as he brought the luggage inside from the snow falling outside.

"It's the perfect place to relax and get away from the stress of city life," said Bulma as Trunks dropped the luggage to the ground. "Besides," she smiled, "I have a few friends coming up this week. It will be fun," she smiled.

"Mom knows what she's doing Trunks," said Bulla as she came into the cabin with her boyfriend Uub. "Are you against having fun or something?"

"No, it's just"—said Trunks.

"Oh wow! What a lovely cabin," said Bunny as she came in with her husband.

"Yes, it is quite lovely dear," said Dr. Briefs.

"Hey, where's Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

The front door slammed open and in came Vegeta with an unhappy look on his face. "Bulma, you know very well I'm not a fan of snow. You bring us here of all places to unwind."

Bulma smiled. "Oh come on Vegeta, isn't this place beautiful? It's so romantic."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as his wife touched his shoulder.

Leaning into his ear, she whispered, "I can think of a few things we can do around here, inside," she said, practically feeling him smirk.

"Fine," said Vegeta. "You better make it worth my while."

"We're not stupid you know. Everyone here knows what you're talking about," said Trunks.

"Hey mom, why did we bring Trunks again?" asked Bulla. "He's being a real buzz kill."

"Your brother needs to unwind. He seems so wound up in Capsule Corporation that he's forgotten what fun looks like. His behavior kind of reminds me of your father."

"We're right here you know," said Vegeta.

"Oh I know," smiled Bulma.

"So mom, who did you invite on this trip?" asked Trunks.

"Glad you asked sweetie. The Son family is coming over, and they should be here by tomorrow morning. It will be great catching up with them," said Bulma.

"How long has it been?" asked Bulla.

"I believe the last time we saw them was during the defeat of the shadow dragons," said Bulma.

"It's been a year," said Trunks.

The night had not brought peaceful dreams for the young lavender-haired demi-saiyan. Many nightmares had plagued him tonight, leaving him shaken and in a cold sweat. Sitting up once again from another nightmare, he was able to get his breathing under control before he got up from the bed.

Leaving the confines of his bedroom, he wondered the halls of the lavish cabin his mother had rented. It felt warm rather than gaudy or overdone and each room had character. The silence was a bit unnerving, but he couldn't stop his mind from gong back to those dark places in his nightmares.

Making his way to the kitchen, he figured a snack would help him get back to sleep. 'Hopefully no more nightmares will plague me tonight,' he thought. 'I can't go on like this,' he thought as he closed the fridge door only to see his father. "What are you doing her—?"

"Trunks, this has to stop son."

"What are you talking ab—

"You know very well. I don't have to spell it out for you."

"How—how long have you known?" asked Trunks as he sat at the kitchen island with his snack.

"Since the first time Trunks," said Vegeta as he gathered some things to eat. "I figured you would deal with it, but it seems you don't know how to anymore."

"Who else knows?"

"Just you and me son. I didn't want to worry your mother."

"Good it needs to stay that way dad."

"I'm not so sure anymore Trunks. It's been years now and nothing has changed. Your mother may be able to help you with whatever you're going through."

"I don't need help. I'll get through this on my own. I just have to find another way to keep the nightmares at bay. You can't tell anyone, please dad. I need more time."

"It's been a little over 10 years Trunks. Frankly I'm surprised you're still standing and functioning on such a normal level."

"I guess there's some perks to being a saiyan," Trunks smiled tiredly as he finished his snack. "Well I should try and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning da—

"What brings you comfort at night son? When I look at you, I see a lonely, tired man. What do you dream about that brings you such terror in the darkness?"

"I don't have to talk about this with you. Goodnight dad," said Trunks as he faced away from his father and continued on into the darkness.

Vegeta knew that coldness in his son's eyes, for he had reflected those same eyes years ago. He could feel his son struggling with something inside him, and he could see how scared he was to face up to what was troubling him. Tonight would turn into tomorrow soon, and it was then that he would know what was best for his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The morning sun rose and made its way into the bedroom of Trunks Briefs but first stopped on the balcony. It traveled onto the sleeping body, waking him up. Trunks was startled by where he found himself. He didn't remember falling asleep on the couch on his balcony.

Sitting up, he groaned in discomfort so he stood up to stretch his limbs. He started to shiver, remembering now that it was winter time. He sighed. 'Any normal person would have frozen to death,' thought Trunks as he made his way back inside his room.

Taking a warm shower, he sighed in pleasure but he still felt very tired today as he leaned his head on the tile of the shower. 'Father's right this can't go on. Something has to be done, but what?' he thought as he finished his shower, got out, and wrapped himself in a towel before walking back into his bedroom. Before he could get dressed, he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm not decent," Trunks said.

"Thank you for telling me big brother I didn't want to go blind," Bulla laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. So, what's up?" Trunks asked as he got some clothes from the drawer, dropped his towel, and got dressed.

"The Son family is here," said Bulla as Trunks opened the door to see his appearance. "Oh Trunks you look horrible."

"Gee thanks Bulla."

"I had trouble getting to sleep last night. It's nothing serious."

"Well good thing you're on vacation. It really looks like you need it, but you just look kind of pale. Maybe you should get more sleep."

"I'm fine Bulla. I promise," said Trunks as he closed his bedroom door.

"I'm not stupid you know. I know something is wrong with you and if you won't even tell mom or dad, then I know it's serious. You can tell me Trunks."

Trunks walked passed his sister and stood at the top of the stairs. "I need to figure this out on my own Bulla."

"All right," said Bulla, "but if you need to talk, I'm here for you Trunks. You know that."

Trunks smiled. "I know Bulla," he said as he hugged her. "Thank you," he said before heading downstairs.

Trunks and Bulla came downstairs to see Bulma open the front door to let the Son family inside the house. As Bulma greeted the Ox King, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Pan, Bulla came down to greet them as well.

Trunks made his way downstairs and said hello to everyone. When his eyes met Goten's, he felt warm inside, and it made him feel alive inside. When his hand shook Goten's, he smiled as Goten smiled back at him.

"It's good to see you again Trunks."

"Yeah you to I know it's been a while," said Trunks.

"I know you've been busy with running Capsule."

"And you with Valse."

"Yeah," Goten scratched the back of his neck nervously, "that didn't work out."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well I found out she was seeing someone behind my back for a few months."

"Wow, I'm sorry man. I guess I'm not the only one who needed this vacation."

"I was going to say you look terrible Trunks. Are you all right?"

"I'm sure the time off from Capsule will help. I know I've been working myself to death, and I'm sorry I haven't come to hang out with you. That needs to change."

"I'm sure you're right, but—

"What?"

"Valese wasn't the only thing taking up my time. I've been pursuing a dream of mine, music, and it's coming true. I've been accepted by a record company, and I start recording music next week."

Trunks smiled. "Well congratulations I'm really happy for you Goten."

"Thank you Trunks I mean the truth is I'm kind of nervous about the whole thing. Your support is great to have."

"So does that mean your mom doesn't approve?"

"No, she wanted me to be a scholar like Gohan but I stood my ground and told her music is what I love to do. Once I got the record deal, she's been nothing but supportive. Of course Gohan, Videl, and Pan were supportive from the start."

"Well that's good. I didn't even know you could sing."

"I hid it well. It took me a while to get the confidence to sing, but I love it so much that I couldn't deny it anymore."

"You know the music industry can be cutthroat," said Trunks. "You have to make sure you have the right people around you handling your career."

Goten smiled. "I'm flattered you're concerned Trunks, and I do. Videl is coming along as my manager. She was quite insistent about it actually."

"I can't think of anyone more suited for the position."

"Me neither," smiled Goten. "Well I'm going to find my room now. I'll see you later Trunks."

"See ya."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Trunks was standing on his snowboard on the slopes and looked at all the white that surrounded him. He thought about yesterday and how his family and Goten's had enjoyed each other's company. He found himself every now and then looking at his best friend, making sure he wasn't caught. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since he got here, I've been feeling weird.'

"Hey Trunks, everything ok?" Trunks came out of his head to see Gohan pull up right beside him on skis.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

'Your brother,' he thought as he shook his head. "How nice it is to be here."

"It is pretty nice here. Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem Gohan."

"So, you want to race?" asked Gohan.

"You're on!" exclaimed Trunks.

Snowboarding down the hill, Trunks could feel the rush and it made him feel good as he did a few moves in mid air before catching up to Gohan.

"You're not going to win Briefs."

"Oh yes I am," said Trunks as he picked up more speed and passed him.

The end was coming soon, and Trunks could see it as he smiled in excitement. Suddenly he felt nervous and hot at the same time and it concerned him. 'What is happening to me? What is this feeling?' he thought as he looked around to see Goten had got some major air and passed both him and Gohan.

Goten smiled triumphantly at the bottom of the hill. "I win."

Trunks saw Goten's smile and knew something was changing inside him. Trunks couldn't help but smile at his best friend. 'Ok something is seriously wrong with me. Why am I not pissed that he cheated?' he thought as he stood at the bottom of the hill with an annoyed Gohan. He then said something that even surprised him. "You're right Goten, you won."

Goten and Gohan looked at Trunks weird. "Are you sure you're ok Trunks?" asked Goten.

"I don't know," said Trunks before he took off on another trail.

"What do you think is going on with him?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know Gohan, but I'm concerned about him. Ever since we got here, I can see something is off with him. I'm going to go find him," said Goten.

"Good luck."

Goten was looking for Trunks when a bunch of guys spotted him and decided to mess with him. Walking up to him, Goten became curious of their behavior. He stopped walking to face them.

"Um, is there any reason you're following me?" asked Goten.

"We were wondering who you were looking for?" asked one of the guys.

"I don't think it's any of your business, and I have to be going," said Goten as he tried to walk away.

"Oh I don't think you're going anywhere, talking to us so disrespectfully. It's clear you're not from around here. Only someone with low class would give such attitude," said another guy.

"You don't know a thing about me, so I suggest you stop messing with me or else I—

"You'll what?" one of the guys laughed. "You look pretty harmless to me," he said as he directs a fist towards Goten's face. Before he could land a punch, he screamed and looked to see a lavender-haired man crushing his fist.

"Trunks?" said Goten in surprise.

"I believe you owe my best friend an apology," said Trunks as he smirked, "or I could just break your hand."

"I—I'm sorry," the guy said to Goten before he and his friends leave quickly.

Trunks looked to his best friend. "Are you all right?"

"Well," Goten blushed, "yeah but you do know I could have handled them myself right?"

"Yeah," Trunks smirked, "it's just you were taking too long. I couldn't resist."

"Sure," Goten said. "Anyway I was looking for you. I feel like there's something going on with you that you're not telling me. It doesn't just have to do with working too hard at Capsule. There's something else, isn't there?"

"No, there's nothing else."

"It's funny that you think you can lie to me Trunks. We've known each other since we're kids. I know you like I know the back of my hand."

Trunks smiled and shook his head. "True but a year's a long time I couldn't have changed by then."

"I don't think so Trunks. You can fool the world with your words, looks, and your smile, but there's more to you then that," Goten said as he stood in front of his long time friend. "You can tell me anything, and I will keep it to myself. I promise," he said as his hand lied on Trunks' shoulder.

Trunks sighed as he looked at his friend. He was an honest and good hearted person, and he admired that about Goten. He still felt he had to keep his distance because of his weird feelings towards him, but he knew he had to tell him something. He would be partially honest with him. "Well I've been having nightmares and they've kept me up at night."

"Is it anything like the nightmares you had as a kid?"

"You remember that?"

"Yeah I think it was some time after our battle with Buu. Every time I'd ask about them, you would get all defensive and angry. I wanted to help, but I could see in your eyes that you were scared. I remember I decided to tell your mom, and you were angry with me. I think it helped talking to your mom."

"It did, and the nightmares went away. They came back after the defeat of the shadow dragons."

"I guess I kind of understand why you had nightmares after everything that happened in the battle with Buu. I mean even I had a few bad dreams about it but why now?"

"Honestly, I don't know Goten," said Trunks.

"Well what are your nightmares about this time around?"

Trunks looked away from his friend. "I—I can't talk about it with you Goten," he sighed. "I think it's just best to try and relax while I can. I'm sure everything will sort itself out."

"That is the stupidest solution ever Trunks. You know that won't work, and I know you're smarter than this. Your lack of sleep must be clouding your judgement or something."

Trunks turned back to face his friend and walked up to him. "You think life is just black and white? Well it's not that simple. You will never completely understand the life I live and what I have to be to please people. You'll never know what feels like to be surrounded by people and wonder if they love you because of your money or because they accept who you really are."

"How am I suppose to know how you feel anymore? You don't even talk to me and when I try to reach out, you shut me out. I was or am your best friend. I don't know anymore with you Trunks. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be here, trying to help out the man who was always there for me throughout my childhood. Trunks believe me I only want your happiness."

"I'm sorry, and I appreciate what you're saying. I know you want the best for me, but I—

"No buts Trunks," Goten smiled. "So, what can I do to make things better?"

"I need to get some sleep."

"Um, ok. We should head back to the cabin then, and we can talk about this more tomorrow."

"Good but I can't get to sleep on my own," Trunks sighed, "and well I didn't tell you this because it seemed silly at the time."

"What?"

"The reason I didn't have nightmares every single night was because you were sleeping beside me. I noticed it every single time you came over to spend the night, and I always wondered why that was. I never came up with an answer, so I'm asking you now if you'll sleep with me every night until the trip is over. Believe me this isn't the easiest thing tor me to ask."

Goten smiled. "I know it isn't, but I'm glad to help you out Trunks."

Dinner had been over hours ago, and it was late as everyone made their way to their rooms to sleep. Goten had gone to his bedroom to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth before making his way to his best friend's room. He made sure there was no one in the halls before he knocked softly.

"Trunks?"

"Come in Goten."

Goten opened the door to see the room all ready in darkness. Quietly shutting the door behind him, he made his way over to the bed to see Trunks all ready lying down on one side of the bed. As Goten got in the other side, he pulled the covers over his body.

Trunks smiled. "Thank you Goten," he said as he stared at the back of his friend's head.

"No problem," smiled Goten as he rolled over to face his friend. He realized Trunks' face wasn't that far from his own, and he blushed.

"You have to admit this is kind of weird," said Trunks.

"Yeah, but it didn't use to be when we were kids."

"I know, and I'm not sure it really has to be weird at all. I mean we're just sleeping in the same bed. It's innocent."

"True," said Goten. "I really hope this helps you Trunks. I don't really like when you have nightmares."

Trunks laughed. "That makes both of us, and I hope you know that if you ever need something from me, I'll be there."

"I've always known that Trunks, ever since we were kids."

"Dendei I miss those days sometimes," Trunks sighed.

"Me too, it was more simple. Well if you don't count saving the world."

"It seemed it was easier to save the world than to deal with everyday life."

"I'm with you there."

"I think I could talk all night with you."

"I could too, but you should really be getting some sleep right now."

"I know," said Trunks as he shifted his body away from his friend's. "Goodnight Goten," he said as he closed his eyes. He smiled, hopeful that he could sleep through the night with his best friend by his side.

"Goodnight Trunks," Goten smiled before closing his eyes and getting himself more comfortable under the blanket.

The room fell into silence, and it felt wrong to both of them. They wouldn't tell each other that. There felt like there was so much more to say but not enough time to say it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Goten was happy when he rose to the morning light to see Trunks sleeping peacefully. He had felt no chaotic energy from his friend throughout the night but then he started to wonder why his presence helped Trunks sleep. What was it about him? He wasn't so sure he wanted to think about because it made him nervous, and he didn't know why.

Getting up quietly from the bed, Goten made his way to the door and opened it softly, sensing no energies in the hall. Making his way to his bedroom, he opened the door and closed it behind him. Sighing in relief, Goten turned from the door and gasped in surprise. "Grandpa! Uh, what are you doing in my room?"

"Why weren't you sleeping in your room last night?"

"I—I don't know what you—

"I saw you go into Trunks' room, and I want an explanation right now Goten."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Trunks has been having nightmares recently, and he asked me to sleep beside him for the rest of the trip. It's so he can get some sleep."

"And you buy his excuse?"

"His excuse, what do you mean? He use to have nightmares as a kid too, and I slept beside him then."

"He wants to get close to you."

"He wants to reconnect with me, and it's understandable because it's been a year since we've seen each other."

"I'm not talking about friendship Goten."

"Well what else could you—oh!" Goten said, his eyes widened in realization. "You're being ridiculous grandpa. There's nothing going on romantically between Trunks and I."

"It better not Goten. You know that would just hurt your mother. I came here to make sure we understand each other."

"We do," said Goten as he watched his grandpa leave, closing the door behind him.

Goten felt shaken by their whole conversation as he entered his bathroom, stripped his clothes, and took a shower. Wiping the condensation from the mirror, Goten looked at himself. 'It can't be true, can it?' he thought. 'I mean I can't have feelings for him, and he definitely can't have feelings for me, right? We're best friends, the best that ever was.'

Getting dressed, he could feel the doubt enter him. 'I wonder if I should ask him?' he thought but changed his mind quickly. 'That would end in disaster, but I still wonder what he would say. Dendei I wonder what I would say,' he sighed. 'I guess I'm not ready for that conversation.'

Making his way downstairs, he started to feel nervous. 'How do I even face him? How can I look at him without wondering about what grandpa said. He sighed. 'I just hope he won't tell anyone about Trunks' nightmares. I'm sure Trunks would be pretty pissed if he found out I told grandpa, some friend I am.'

"Goten."

"Hi mom," said Goten as he watched her cooking in the kitchen. "You need any help?"

"Oh no honey but thanks for asking."

"Is everyone still asleep besides you, me, and grandpa?"

"It would seem that way. If I know the Briefs family, they don't get up early unless they have to."

"Well it is a vacation mom. That's the best time to sleep in," he smiled, "besides I'm pretty sure you've got almost everyone in our family hardwired to wake up early."

"I believe it's good not to waste the day. Anyway I talked to your grandfather this morning."

"Oh, about what?"

"You know what honey. Your career is important, and I don't want you to throw it away on unnecessary things."

"You mean my friendship with Trunks. It's far from unnecessary mother. He got me through a lot of tough times in my life. We've been through a, lot together, and I'm not going to let go of my friendship with him because you think it's for the best, or grandpa's silly notion that there's more than friendship between us."

"So, you don't have any feelings for him?"

"I—

"Good morning!" exclaimed Videl as she came downstairs along with her husband and daughter. Looking at mother and son, Videl felt the tension. "Uh well I can't help but feel we walked into something."

"No," said Goten. "I'm just making things clear with mom is all."

"What kind of things?" asked Pan.

"It sounds like grown up things Pan," said Gohan. "It's none of our business."

"You always say that Papa," said Pan as she sat at the table.

"It's with good reason," said the Ox King.

"I just want to be able to run my own life without being told what to do," said Goten. "It's that simple."

"When you're capable of running your own life, we won't have to be so strict with you," said the Ox King.

"When this week's over, I'll be on the path to my career. You can't control me anymore," said Goten as he walked out of the kitchen and took off from the cabin. He needed some distance right now before he said something he would regret. He just couldn't take it anymore, and he knew music was his way out.

Vegeta was flying back to the cabin from doing some early morning training in the forest when he spotted Goten sitting on the dock overlooking the lake. Normally he would ignore him without a single thought but the look of distress on his face made him curious.

Floating over the water before the demi-saiyan, he watched as Goten met his eyes. He could tell there was a lot going on inside him. "What's the matter with you Goten?"

"I don't know why I let my mother and grandfather control me. Maybe I just wanted them to be happy. Maybe I just wanted them to be proud of me but all I'll ever be is a disappointment. I'm tired of it, so I'm just going to go my own way from now on and follow my dreams."

"Well, you seem to have it all figured out. There's something else, isn't there?"

"Uh um," Goten blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, "yeah but it's not that simple. I think I found out something, but I'm not sure it's true. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I have to confront this person eventually to find out, but I'm not sure I'm ready for the answer."

"You humans make everything so complicated when it doesn't have to be."

Goten smiled. "That sounds about right. So, how was training?"

"Productive. You'd know if you, your brother, his daughter, and my son ever got around to it."

"We're busy people with lives but if it means that much to you, then I promise to try."

"You have the same attitude as Trunks," said Vegeta as he felt a change in Goten when he brought up his son. "So, this problem you have has to do with my son?"

"What? I didn't say—

"You didn't have to, but I suggest you talk to Trunks."

"I—I'm not ready yet but thanks for talking with me Vegeta," he smiled.

"Yeah well don't mention it," said Vegeta as he landed on the dock and walked passed him.

Goten followed Vegeta inside the cabin to see his family eating breakfast at the dining room table with Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, Dr. Briefs, and Bunny. They joined their families at the table with their plates of food.

"So, where were you two this morning?" asked Bulma.

"I was training women. What else would I be doing?" asked Vegeta.

"Sleeping in for once would be nice," said Bulma. "What about you Goten?"

"I just wanted some air. The lake is nice, and I was down by the dock."

"Ok but since when do you go out in the cold to sit by a lake? asked Trunks, "especially so early in the morning."

"I haven't really taken the time to stop and look around me lately, and the cool air felt nice. It was just a spur of the moment thing," he said but he he knew Trunks wasn't buying his story, but he needed some time to figure things out.

Trunks had offered to clean the dishes as everyone else went off to do their own thing or so he thought until he sensed two footsteps coming up behind him. Trunks smirked. "Well I don't suppose you're here to help me with the dishes."

"You're not as smart as you think you are Trunks," said Vegeta as he smirked back at him.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Trunks as he dried another dish and put it away in the cabinet.

"You look well rested so tell me Trunks what has changed?"

"You know, don't you?"

"Your friend is not so good at subtlety. I saw him walk into your room last night."

"When Goten and I were kids, he slept next to me and my nightmares would go away, so I thought it would work this time around."

"Is that all?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't noticed the looks you've been getting from Kakarott's harpy and her father?"

"What kind of looks?"

"Disapproval and disgust."

"No, but why would they feel that way about me? I haven't given them any reason for them to feel this way."

"Think about it son. Perhaps they saw your friend go into your room as well."

"We're best friends. It wasn't that unusual that we would spend the night in each other's rooms."

"And your mother says you're a genius. Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"No," Trunks smirked, "I was just messing with you. Mom doesn't call me a genius for nothing."

"Well played son."

"Anyway their assumptions are misguided," said Trunks as he put the last dish away in the cabinet, closing the door.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of son."

Trunks' eyes widened in surprise. "I—I don't know what to say."

"Don't let the world's perception of you hold you back. You are my son, a saiyan Prince. You should hold your head up and high and go after what you want."

Trunks smiled. "You're right father."

Trunks was hanging out on his balcony just looking at the sky and thinking about his conversation with his father. He had truly surprised him with his support, and it wasn't often that his father through him off. It did feel good to know his father had his back.

Before he could sit back and relax on his lounge chair, a knock came to the door. Walking back inside his bedroom, he opened the door. "Hey mom, everything ok?" he asked as she walked right into his room.

"I could ask the same of you, you know," said Bulma as he closed the door. "It looked like you and your father were having a pretty serious talk in the kitchen."

"How did you know about that?"

"Well I saw your father going into the kitchen while you were washing dishes and the obvious would be that your father talked to me about it right after."

Trunks sighed. "You know I use to like it when he would just keep things to himself."

"Well your father and I agreed a long time ago that if any of our children told something major to one of us, we would tell the other what was going on," said Bulma as she took a seat outside.

Trunks joined her on the balcony and leaned up against the railing of the balcony. "I don't know if I like that rule."

"Well tough," she smiled. "Anyway I want you to know that I feel the same way your father does. I believe in following your heart."

"It's great to have both you and father's support, but it's not that simple."

"You don't know how he feels?"

"No and his mother and grandfather have been giving me the evil eye since yesterday, like they know something."

"I'm sure they do sweetie, and it sounds like they don't approve. Trunks it doesn't matter what they think or what the world things. All that matters is how you both feel about each other."

"Mom, it's not like I can tell Goten or anything. I've hardly been rejected before but being rejected by him—well I don't know what would happen to me. He's been everything to me and losing his friendship—I just don't want to think about it. Anyway when this vacation is over, he'll be recording an album and soon enough going on tour. I'll never see him. Friendship is easier right now."

Bulma smiled at her son as she stood up. "Love is never easy Trunks, and it is a scary thing. I can stand here and accept your decision, but I think you're making a mistake. If you let it pass you by, you'll find yourself with a lot of regret. You will always wonder what could have been. What if he loves you back?"

"I know you mom, so I know all this. There's no certainty that he would love me back, and I know I'm usually brave in all areas of my life. This is about my heart mom, and I want to keep it protected. Can you understand that?"

Bulma opened the door. "I do Trunks, but I think it's time to let love in," she said before she left.

Night had come as Goten opened the door of his bedroom, looked around to see no one, closed his door quietly, and made his way to Trunks' room. It felt different this time, and he felt a bit awkward and unsure of himself and Trunks. He sighed, wondering when he got to Trunks' door and when Trunks had opened his door to let him in.

"Are you ok?" asked Trunks as he closed the door behind him.

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Trunks smirked. "Because you're deep in thought."

"Oh funny, is that all you could come up with genius?"

"At the moment. Anyway, what's on your mind?" asked Trunks as he sat down on his bed.

"My grandpa saw me come into your room the first time, and he seems to think that something was going on that wasn't."

"He thinks we were sleeping together."

"Ye—yeah," Goten blushed, "something like that but I told him nothing was going on because we're friends. We use to hangout in each other's rooms and night when we were kids."

"Well problem solved then. There's nothing to worry about."

"That's what I thought, but he got me thinking about something."

"What is it?"

"Do—do you I—I'm not so sure I should ask you now."

"It's all right. You can tell me anything, and I'll still be here for you."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

Trunks felt his heart drop. 'Shit what do I do now? Do I tell him or lie?' he thought as he looked at his friend. "I love you like a brother Goten and as my best friend, nothing more."

"Oh," said Goten as he sat beside Trunks on the bed. "Um well I'm sorry for assuming something that wasn't true but I had to know."

"It's all right," smiled Trunks. "Lets get some sleep, it's late."

"Ok," said Goten as he got on his side of the bed, pulling the covers over his body. Facing away from his friend, he wondered why he was so hurt by Trunks' answer.

Trunks faced away from his friend, pulling his end of the covers over his body. He swore he saw a look of disappointment in Goten's eyes, but he reasoned it was not the case. It was just wishful thinking.

"Night Trunks."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Goten had woken up the next morning to find Trunks was gone. Getting up from Trunks' bed, he made his way to the door. Opening it quietly, he looked down the hall to see the coast was clear. Stepping out into the hall, he closed the door and sighed in relief.

"Good morning Goten!"

"Ah!" exclaimed, startled when he turned around to see Trunks' sister standing before him. "Uh—um, how did you—?"

"Never mind that. Why did I just see you coming out of my brother's room?"

"We were hanging out last night, and I fell asleep."

"Ok, but why did you look like you were making the effort not to be seen by anyone?"

"I didn't want to disturb anyone if they were asleep."

"Goten, if you don't tell me the truth right now, I'll—

Goten sighed. "Trunks will kill me but fine. He told me that lately he's been having trouble sleeping, and he's been having nightmares. When we were little kids, he would have nightmares. When I slept beside him, he would be able to sleep without them. i don't know why, but he thought it would help him sleep now."

"I guess that makes sense. He has been looking a bit tired lately, but I just thought it was because he was working long hours at the office."

"Well you know now so maybe you keep it to yourself. It's bad enough my mom and grandpa know."

"What does it matter whether they know or not?"

"Well they kind of assumed I was sleeping with your brother in the not so innocent sense."

"O—oh! Wow, I mean that's crazy. Where did they even come up with that scenario?"

"They thought your brother had feelings for me, but that's nuts like you said. Besides Trunks told me he doesn't feel that way about me so everything's fine."

"Are—are you kidding me? Goten you don't seem fine. You—you look like you just got rejected. Goten, are—are you in love with my brother?"

"N—no Bulla don't be silly. That's ridiculous. He's my best friend."

"So? I mean you both have a history together. You've been through so much together as kids and—

"Bulla I need you to let this go," said Goten as he walked away from her to his own bedroom. Closing his door behind him, he leaned up against it and sighed. 'Wa—wait a minute do I have feelings for Trunks?' He shook his head. 'N—no this is crazy,' he thought as he began to undress, dumped his clothes in his luggage, and changed into fresh clothes. Leaving his room, he wondered if things would ever be the same with him and Trunks.

It was after breakfast when Bulma suggested ice skating on the frozen lake. She had bought ice skates for everyone just in case the opportunity presented itself. Naturally Vegeta declined but would stay outside to watch.

"Isn't this fun?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah mom this was a good idea," said Bulla as she held hands with her boyfriend, keeping him from falling on his face.

"I never done this before, but Bulla's a good teacher," smiled Uub at his girlfriend.

"Get a room," said Trunks as he skated passed the couple.

"Shut up Trunks they will do no such thing!" yelled Vegeta.

"Relax father I was just kidding."

"Son you know better than to rile up your father," said Bulma.

Pan laughed as she skated up to Bulma. "Thanks Bulma these skates rock!"

Bulma smiled. "I knew you'd have fun," she said as she watched Videl help Gohan onto the ice and giggled. "You should see how hilarious you look Gohan."

"Ha ha very funny Bulma," Gohan said as he held onto his wife while Goten came upon the ice and skating with such ease. He looked to his younger brother. "Since when can you skate Goten?"

Goten looked over to Trunks who just performed a triple axel. "Trunks taught me when we were kids. Hey Gohan, is mom and grandpa coming out or what?"

"No. Mom went out with grandpa to get some groceries for lunch and dinner today."

"So why did you agree to ice skating when you know you can't?" asked Goten.

Gohan smiled. "Videl wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Ice skating is fun Gohan, and you shouldn't miss out on it," said Videl.

"Mama's right," smiled Pan as she passed them.

Goten smiled before he skated away from them. Once he made it to the middle of the lake, he looked around him and smiled. Nature was beautiful to him, and he took the time to appreciate it as well as his breath that he could see plain as day. He heard a cracking sound and before he could check it out, he felt himself sink into the cold depths of the water. Looking around, he saw nothing but darkness. When he looked up, he could see the ice had formed back into place. Powering up, he pushed himself to the surface and broke through the ice and into the air. Floating in the air, he caught his breath and used his ki to warm up his body.

"Goten!" said Trunks.

"I'm all right, just landed on thin ice. There's nothing to worry about," he said before he fell into unconsciousness.

Goten opened his eyes, his vision a little blurry until it eventually cleared to see the two worried eyes of his mother staring back at him. He looked around, realizing he was in his bedroom. Sitting up in bed, he felt his mother come towards him for a hug. Hugging her back, he smiled. "Hey mom, I'm all right," he said as he felt her let go of him.

"You gave me quite a scare young man. When your brother carried you inside, I didn't know what to think until Videl explained what happened."

"It was an accident, and it could've happened to anyone. Besides I'm half saiyan. I'm made of tougher skin," he said as he started to shiver.

"Well you're half human to honey and you need to keep warm so lie down, get under the covers, and rest. I'll let everyone know you're ok."

"Thanks mom," smiled Goten as he got back under the covers. He summoned his ki to warm him up for a bit, but it exhausted him. He was cold again before he brought the covers over his body and sighed.

He thought about his time under the ice. 'I really should have seen that coming. Maybe Vegeta's right I need to get back to training. I should have been able to prevent myself from going under.'

"Uncle Goten?"

Goten poked his head up from under the covers. "Hey Pan," he said as she jumped on the bed.

"Are you doing ok? Grandma told us you were, but I thought I'd see for myself."

"Yeah I'm fine Pan."

"You did look a little distracted on the ice. Maybe that's why you fell through. So, what were you thinking about?"

"Just how nice the scenery was, honest," he said as a knock came to the door. "Come in."

Videl came in with a tray of tea and set it beside his bed. "Your mom told me to bring you some."

Goten sighed as he lied back down. "Great now she's babying me. I'm very capable of getting up and getting my own tea."

"You know it's her way of taking care of you."

"I know, but it's embarrassing," he said as he made his tea the way he liked it and took a sip. The warmth made him smile. "I do appreciate everything she does for me."

"But—," said Pan.

"It's too much, and it can be overbearing sometimes."

"Sounds like you need a vacation from grandma," smiled Pan.

"I'm sure my music career will help with that."

When his family had left his bedroom, he took the time to rest and eventually his eyes closed. He didn't realize he had left the sliding balcony door open as Trunks quietly came in, closing the sliding door behind him. Walking into the room, he came over to the bed to see his friend sleeping. Every now and the Trunks noticed Goten's body was shivering.

Getting into bed with his friend, Trunks used his ki to warm his shivering best friend. When Goten was no longer shivering, Trunks released his energy and relaxed beside his sleeping friend. Looking at him, Trunks didn't know why he had been so scared when Goten fell through the ice. He knew he would be all right but when it came to Goten, his logic got thrown out the window. Trunks knew it wasn't a good thing for him but a part of him wondered what it would be like to really be with Goten.

"Tr—Trunks, what are you doing here?"

Trunks smiled. "Just checking up on you. You left your balcony door unlocked, so I came in. How are you feeling? You were shivering before."

"That was you, wasn't it? i thought I was dreaming about being somewhere warm."

Trunks laughed. "Nope I used my ki to warm you up."

"Well I don't feel cold anymore so thanks."

"No problem. So?" he said as he saw the tea tray beside Goten's bed. "I can see your mom has been spoiling you," he smirked.

"Whatever man your mom does the same thing."

"I guess you're right," said Trunks as he got up from the bed. "Well I guess I should go. You know before your mom and grandpa catch me here and think I'm up to no good," he laughed. "Can you believe what they thought we were up to?"

"Yeah," said Goten, who forgot to hide his disappointment. He knew Trunks would pick up on it.

"What's wrong?" asked Trunks as he came back to the bed and sat down.

Goten was starting to feel flustered, and he knew he was blushing just by the care and concern in Trunks' voice. His heart starting to race wasn't helping matters. 'Th—this is just crazy. I can't be fall—

"Goten?" Trunks said, breaking Goten's thoughts. "What is it?"

Goten looked down to see Trunks' hand holding his, and he realized something. "You lied."

"What?"

"When you said you didn't have feelings for me, you lied," said Goten. "Why?"

Trunks took his hand away and stood up from the bed. "I should go. Hope you feel better," said Trunks as he rushed out the sliding door of Goten's balcony.

"Well that was weird," said Goten as he lied back down. He knew he would have to confront Trunks, and he would make sure he didn't avoid him this time.

Trunks landed outside the cabin and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He couldn't believe it. He had let his feelings come over him when he touched Goten's hand. 'I can't believe I was so stupid. I shouldn't have even come to his room in the first place. Now everything will be ruined between us. He'll reject me and then will go on with our separate lives, like we never knew each other.'

Looking out onto the frozen lake, he sighed. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax his frazzled mind and focus on something positive. Having trouble finding some peace, he open his eyes to see snow falling from the sky.

"Trunks?"

"Hey grandpa, what brings you out here?"

"Well I looked out the window and saw my grandson standing in the snow, wondering what was going on inside his mind."

"I ran away. I never run away from something that is challenging."

"Yes, your parents taught you well in that respect," Dr. Briefs smiled.

"I guess I'm just scared because this is so serious to me, and I may have just ruined it."

"Trunks, what are you talking about?"

"I may have ruined years of good friendship by revealing my feelings."

"How did Goten react?"

Trunks' eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"It was fairly obvious by your interactions with him when he was first born. I'm a scientist, and I observe for a living. It wasn't so hard for me to see."

"So, what should I do grandpa?"

"You must face your greatest fear Trunks, rejection."

"There's no going back. I know that, so I might as well go all the way."

"That's the spirit!"

Trunks smiled. "Thanks grandpa. Do you think you could keep this conversation between us?"

"Of course Trunks and if you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you."

"I know."

"Why not your grandmother?"

"I don't think she'd understand my feelings. I think like Chichi, grandma has all these ideas about me marrying a woman and having kids for her to spoil. She wouldn't understand that there's nobody else but Goten. I can try and find someone to spend my life with, but it would never be the same."

The night came over the cabin as well as the snowfall. Trunks rested in bed, looking out the window, hypnotized by the snow outside. Eventually turning his gaze towards the door, he didn't expect Goten to come tonight. Lying down, he sighed. He wasn't sure he deserved good dreams in the first place. When a knock interrupted his thoughts, he said, "come in," as Goten entered the room.

"I—I couldn't leave you with your nightmares," said Goten as he got in beside Trunks in the bed and lied on his back.

Trunks lied down, copying Goten's position. "You're a good friend Goten. I guess I just ruined it."

"If you think I'd throw away years a friendship because you have feelings for me, then you must be crazy."

"I guess I am, and I'm sorry for running away from the situation. I was just scared of being rejected."

"You left before I could say anything."

Trunks looked at Goten, who seemed nervous as he fidgeted with the blanket covering his body. "What would you have said?" asked Trunks.

"I—

"I'm in love with you Goten," said Trunks as it suddenly burst out of his head. He sighed. "I had to get that off my chest.

"I know it took a lot of courage for you to say Trunks."

"You know I wouldn't have said it if I didn't really mean it."

"I know."

The silence was overwhelming, and Trunks felt he was going to burst again. "It's ok if you don't feel the same way."

"Would you really be ok if I wasn't in love with you?"

"Honestly, no. I'm sure I'd play it off as no big deal and pretend to move on from you but inside I would be a mess. If it's something I have to do, then I will."

"You're one of the strongest people I know Trunks," smiled Goten.

"So, you still haven't told me what you would have said? I need to know Goten, chibi."

"Chibi? You haven't called me that in years."

"I've wanted to start again for the longest time, but it seems inappropriate now since well you're not mine."

Goten laughed. "But I am Trunks I've always been yours," he said as he looked at Trunks, "from the beginning." He saw Trunks' eyes light up before he leaned into him and gave him the most mind blowing kiss of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Goten woke up to arms around his waist and a warm, clothed body pressed against his back. He smiled, feeling for the first time that he was really cared for. It was nice and before he could stop himself from sighing in containment, he heard Trunks' laughter in his ear. Before he could pull out of Trunks' grip, Trunks held him tighter. "Trunks!"

"I don't think I'm letting you go chibi," Trunks smirked.

"Well, what if I have to pee?"

"Do you have to pee?"

"Well no, not right now but—

"All right then," said Trunks as he turned Goten around to face him in bed, "there's no problem."

"You know eventually everyone is going to get sucpious when we don't come downstairs."

"You worry too much chibi," he said as he caressed his face and saw Goten smile. "There's that beautiful smile."

"I'm just happy right now like this."

"I know we only have tomorrow night before we have to go back to our separate lives, but we have to keep in touch and find time to talk everyday."

"Agreed."

"So?" Trunks smirked, "now that I have you right where I want you—" a knock came to the door, interrupting their romantic moment.

"Trunks, sweetie are you all right? You're usually up before noon, and—

"I'm fine mother. I just wanted some time to sleep in before I go back to work."

"Well there's leftovers when you're ready to come downstairs."

"Ok, thanks mom I appreciate it."

"Oh and before I forget, tell Goten I said hi. I know he's in there with you sweetie. I wasn't born yesterday you know."

Trunks looked to Goten, who was holding in his laughter. "Nothing happened mom."

"When it does, you better treat him with respect Trunks, you hear me?"

Trunks sighed. "Yes mom I understand."

"I'll try and cover for you both for a few minutes but you better get down here soon."

"Thanks Bulma!" exclaimed Goten as they heard her footsteps leaving down the hall. Sitting up from bed, he gave Trunks one last kiss before escaping to his room, hopefully unnoticed.

Trunks came downstairs dressed as he entered the kitchen. He ate his leftovers quickly, making sure there was enough for Goten and went outside with a warm cup of coffee to see Videl trying to teach Gohan to skate. He could see Pan spotting her father, making sure he didn't fall, and it made him smile until he felt the eyes on him. Looking towards the gaze, he saw Chichi and the Ox King. He could feel their eyes judging. 'Seriously, what is their deal?' he thought.

"Sweetie."

"Hi mom," said Trunks as his mother stood beside him, having her own cup of coffee.

"The storm brought a lot of snow our way. It's like a winter wonderland out here."

"Yes, it's very beautiful and you wish father was here enjoying it with you."

"Is it really too much to ask for him to take a week off training?" Trunks looked at his mom skeptically. "You're right what was I thinking?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

"So where are Bulla and Uub?"

"Oh they went into town to see the sites together. It's very romantic," Bulma smiled. "I'm sure you and Goten will have many times like that in the future."

"Not if Chichi and the Ox King have anything to say about it."

"Well I guess I understand why they've been giving you weird looks lately. They know about your feelings, don't they?"

"Yeah and thankfully for now they don't know that Goten returns my feelings."

Bulma smiled. "I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks mom."

"I know you two can really go the distance."

"Like you and father?"

"We went the distance and then some," Bulma smiled. "It's not always easy but if you work at it and don't give up, you'll find your relationship has grown into something strong and unbreakable."

"I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of what Goten and I have together."

"Actions speak louder than word son," said Vegeta as he landed beside Trunks. "Words can be hollow."

"Thanks for the advice father."

"You'll need it son, believe me."

It was a cold night as the temperature went down. Trunks and Goten had found warmth in their intense make out session under the covers of Trunks' bed. Their lips separated for air, but their arms remained around each other, their eyes staring into each other.

"W—wow, that was amazing," smiled Goten.

"Well I have been told I'm a good kisser," said Trunks as Goten rolled his eyes.

"I guess it would kill you to be humble."

"Probably. Anyway I thought we could do something special tonight since we won't be seeing each other for a while."

"Ok, what is it Trunks?" asked Goten as he watched Trunks move away from him to on top of him.

"I want to make love to you tonight."

Goten blushed, looking anywhere but at Trunks. "Uh, um well you see I'm not that experienced," he said as he bunched the blanket in his hands. "I—I um well I'm a virgin."

"It's not a bad thing chibi, and you have nothing to worry about. I'll take the lead," Trunks smiled as he leaned in and kissed Goten softly on the lips.

"All right," said Goten as he began to remove his clothing under the covers, throwing them onto the ground and noticed Trunks' clothes were off before his while he was still on top of him.

With one swift movement Trunks removed the covers from Goten's body and drank in his naked form. "Beautiful," he said as his lips were on Goten's lips again but in a more passionate kiss while their bodies pressed together.

Goten watched in fascination as Trunks sucked him off. He was trying to keep his eyes open the whole time, but he felt like he was going to explode and he did right into Trunks' mouth. "Uh, uh oh God!" Goten breathed as he lied back down to catch his breath.

Trunks smiled as he removed his mouth and lied down beside Goten, watching the rise and fall of his sweaty torso. "Amazing, right?"

"Yeah," he blushed. "I—I mean I've touched myself before, but it's nice to have someone else do that," said Goten as he looked at Trunks and his body before going down on him.

Trunks was surprised to say the least, but Goten's mouth felt good on his penis, and he moaned in pleasure as he felt himself come. Watching Goten swallow, he became turned on and he suddenly found Goten below him with a surprise look on his face.

"Trunks?"

"I—I can't wait any longer," said Trunks as he kissed Goten tenderly on the forehead before he entered him.

Goten hissed in pain, trying to get his breathing under control as Trunks settled himself inside his body. "Uh, you can continue," he said as he felt Trunks speed up and all Goten could feel was pure ecstasy as he moaned and met every thrust of Trunks' body.

In the middle of the night Goten woke up and felt like a shower. As he got up, he felt the soreness between his legs but he made his way to to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and got in. The warm water felt good on his body as he leaned into the nozzle and sighed, smiling. He felt happy and couldn't wait to see what the future held for him and Trunks.

Drying off with his ki, he wrapped a towel around his waist. Before he could change into the fresh pajamas he put by the sink, he felt a spike in Trunks' ki and a scream. Rushing back into the bedroom, he was startled to see Trunks tossing and turning in bed as a Super Saiyan. "Trunks!" he yelled as he climbed into bed and took his chaotic boyfriend in his arms. "Wake up!"

"Wh—what are you doing?" screamed Trunks, his eyes still closed. "Stop! Stop! STOP!"

Goten shook Trunks. "Trunks, it's me Goten. You're having a nightmare, and you need to wake up now. Trunks, do you hear me?" he asked as he lied his hand on Trunks' cheek and kissed it. "It's going to be ok. I love you Trunks."

Trunks opened his eye to see Goten's worried ones staring back at him. "G—Goten?"

"Welcome back," smiled Goten. "are you all right?"

"What is going on here?" asked Chichi as the couple realized that everyone was in the room.

Trunks got out of Goten's arms. "I had a nightmare, and Goten came by to see what was wrong. Now that you all see that it's not a big deal, you can all leave," said Trunks.

The Son family left the room, but Goten had lingered for a few seconds and Trunks smiled at Goten before he disappeared from site. Wrapped in only a blanket, Trunks grabbed some clothes, took a quick shower, and came back into his bedroom to see his family had waited for him. Trunks sighed. "Do we really have to do this tonight?"

"This room reeks of sex," said Vegeta.

"Hooray you came to the conclusion that I had sex with Goten."

"What!" exclaimed Bunny.

"Don't give me attitude Trunks you know that's not why we're here," said Vegeta.

"You're here because of my nightmare."

"Your father told us about your nightmares Trunks. Why didn't you tell me you were having them ever since Buu?" asked Bulma.

"I was trying to understand them. I still am and even though they're horrible, I need to see them through."

"So what, the nightmares are all connected like a story?" asked Bulla.

"Yes," said Trunks.

"What have you been dreaming about this whole time?" asked Bulma.

Trunks felt reluctant to tell but maybe it would help somehow. "Father's past."

"What?" yelled Vegeta.

"H—how is this possible?" asked Bulma as she looked to her mate. "You've figured it out, didn't you?"

Vegeta was thinking about it and then it suddenly came to his mind. "Yes, but it's not good. You were pregnant with Trunks, and he was close to full term. You were especially hormonal and wanted sex. During our time together, we decided to go through the saiyan mating ritual. When we bit each other, I believe some of my past memories went to Trunks."

"Why didn't I get mom's memories as well?" asked Trunks.

"I bit your mother first, and you were a saiyan baby at the time and could only retain my memories as I was the one who initiated the bond."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner father. When they first started, I was eight and I just wanted to learn more about you. You wouldn't open up to me, so the nightmares seemed the way to find out about your life. I can see why you wouldn't tell me."

"It's all right son. It's my fault for mating with your mother while she was pregnant with you. The good news is that at some point they will end, but I'm not sure when."

"I don't blame you father. You didn't realize at the time what would happen."

"You had sex with Goten," said Bulla.

"Really? That's what you got out of the whole conversation," said Uub.

"Goten and I are together," said Trunks. "I love him."

Bulla smiled. "Well I'm happy for you two. It's about time because mom was worried you'd be alone forever."

"Mom!" exclaimed Trunks.

"Well in some ways you're like your father. I was worried you were cutting yourself off from the world and love, but I'm glad you and Goten are together. I just kind of wish you didn't just jump into sex right away."

"Well I'm not going to see him for a while after tomorrow," said Trunks.

"Is no one else disturbed by this?" asked Bunny. "What your son did with that boy was inappropriate Bulma."

"There's nothing inappropriate about two people showing their love for one another mother," said Bulma.

"Before you two start a fight in my room, I think you should remember it's late. Maybe we should talk about this in the morning," said Trunks.

"Trunks is right," said Bulla. "We should all get some sleep," she said as she opened the door and left with Uub behind her. "Night Trunks."

"Night Bulla," he said as his parents and grandparent followed behind Bulla and Uub.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Bags were packed, breakfast was eaten, and now it was time to say goodbye for now. Everyone made their way downstairs and a silence hung in the air that was uncomfortable, but the silence had to be broken.

"Maybe we should get some things off our chest before we all leave," said Trunks.

"Are you and my son in a relationship?" asked Chichi.

"Yes," said Trunks as Goten smiled back at him.

"Did you two have sex last night?" asked Gohan.

"We did," Goten said as he blushed. "I won't be seeing him for a while, and it just felt right."

"Nothing about it is right Goten!" yelled the Ox King.

"Well no one asked you grandpa," said Goten.

"All right lets just clam down," said Bulma. "We don't want to end this vacation on a bad note."

"I believe it's too late for that woman,' said Vegeta.

"Well I'm ready to leave," said Bunny as she headed to the door with her husband.

"We'll be in the car dear," said Dr. Briefs to Bulma.

"All right dad. We'll be there in a few minutes," said Bulma.

Chichi and the Ox King followed behind, closing the door behind them without a word to anyone else.

"Well I don't know about those sticks in the mud, but I'm happy for you two. You were always so close," said Videl, " and in a way I guess none of us should be surprised. She looked towards Goten. "I'll see you in studio tomorrow."

Pan hugged her uncle and looked at him and Trunks. "If you hurt my uncle, you'll be hearing from me Trunks."

"I can't wait," smiled Trunks as Videl and Pan headed out to the car. He looked to Gohan, who seemed deep in thought about something. "Gohan?"

"I—i don't know about this, but you're both grownups. I have no choice but to support you both. I just—he looked to Trunks. "Are you in love with my brother or is this just—

"Gohan!" exclaimed Goten.

"It's ok Goten," said Trunks. "I would never pursue your brother if I wasn't in love with him Gohan. He deserves better than that, and I want to give him the best. If I hurt him, you have my permission to beat me senseless."

"That's good to know," said Gohan as Bulla and Uub said their goodbyes to Goten and left along with Gohan.

Trunks and Goten looked to Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma came up towards the couple and smiled. "I'm glad you found your way to each other. Distance is never easy when a new relationships is first starting out, but I know you can make this work because there's something special between you two."

"Thanks Bulma," said Goten. "It feels good to hear that. We're probably going to need all the support we can get."

"He is right. It does mean a lot to have you and father's support," said Trunks.

"Wait," smiled Goten. "Does that mean you like me Vegeta?"

"Don't be an idiot Goten," said Vegeta. "You are more than adequate for my son."

"Thank you Vegeta it means a lot coming from you."

"Why?" asked Vegeta.

"You were there for me when my father wasn't around, and I did look up to you, not as much as Trunks but you taught me a lot about what means to be a saiyan warrior."

"Very well," said Vegeta as he walked out the door with Bulma, leaving the couple alone in the cabin.

Trunks sighed. "Well I guess this is it for a while."

"I—I'm really going to miss you Trunks."

Trunks smiled. "Me to chibi," he said as he held Goten in his arms.

"We can't let this distance beat us Trunks."

"We won't. We're strong enough to get through anything."

"What about your nightmares Trunks?"

"I'll survive Goten. They're a part of me now. I guess you should know they're about my father's past. My parents decided to mate when I was close to my due date and some of my father's memories got transferred to me."

"Oh wow that's unfortunate. I'm sorry Trunks."

Trunks smiled. "Why, it's not your fault?"

"I know, but it's just I don't want you to suffer."

"That's very sweet of you chibi," said Trunks as he leaned in and kissed Goten passionately on the lips, feeling Goten respond with equal passion.

They separated to breathe but came back together for more hot and passionate kisses. Their limbs became intwined until they couldn't tell where one person began and the other one ended. They were interrupted by the honk of a car horn, and they sighed in disappointment.

Holding hands, they looked around the cabin one last time before heading towards the door. The door was closed and locked for good as multiple cars took off.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

In a sound proof room attached to the Briefs home, a lavender-haired half saiyan struggled through his nightmares. His screams had made his throat sore and had tired him out, but he could not sleep or else the nightmares would return.

Getting up from his bed, he went to the small bathroom he built into the room to splash water on his face. Looking in the mirror, he could see how tired he had become. The images he was seeing were tearing right through his soul. He couldn't believe the saiyan his father was years ago and how it shook him to his core and made him angry at the same time. It was confusing to him.

Coming back into the room, he looked at the bed like it had a disease. Walking passed the room, he opened the door and made his way outside to the backyard. The cool air felt good on his sweat soaked skin. He closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. When he opened his eyes, he saw the eyes of his father staring back at him.

"I'm sorry."

Trunks eyes widened in surprise. "Father?"

"I never wanted to burden you with what I use to be. I even had some apprehension with sharing that part of myself with your mother, but she was able to endure."

"I'll endure," said Trunks as he turned his back on his father, heading back to sound proof room.

"Is there anything you need to ask me, anything you need to know?"

Trunks stopped in his track and turned to his father. "Wh—why did you have to kill all the innocents?"

"It's all I knew Trunks. I was raised cold and uncaring with no attachments, not even towards my father. With Frieza it only got worse but there is no excuse now. I realize now what I did was wrong, but i know no matter how many good deeds I do, it will never take away the pain and hurt that I caused beings across the universe. That is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. Now I would give anything to take away the nightmares you're seeing but there's nothing I can do."

"I'm your son. I'll survive father."

Vegeta couldn't help but smile. "Yes you will and now that you're up, how about some late night training?"

"I could use the distraction. Why not?" he said as he followed his father into the gravity room.

Bulma watched father and son disappear from her bedroom balcony and sighed. Guilt swept passed her as she realized that she played a hand in her son's nightmares. She knew her husband felt even worse. They were his memories after all.

Walking back into her bedroom, she lied down on her bed, letting a few tears spill onto the pillow as she hugged her blanket to her chest. She thought about how life had never been easy for Vegeta and now Trunks' life would be put to the test. She hoped with the support from family, friends, and Goten, that Trunks could get through this new battle of his life.

Goten was exhausted from being in the studio all day and made his way to his little apartment. Lying down and hoping for some sleep, he saw an icon come up on his laptop that was sitting at his bedside. Brining the laptop closer to him, he saw the video chat icon and clicked on it. He smiled, and his eyes lit up at the face on the other end. "Hey Trunks."

"Hey chibi, it's good to see your lively face."

"You looked tired Trunks. What's going on?"

"Gee thanks but I don't want to talk about that so what have you been up to?"

"I was in the studio all day yesterday making my album," Goten smiled. "It's been a blast. I just got back to my place a few minutes ago."

"Well I'm glad you're happy chibi but maybe I should let you sleep. I don't think both of us should suffer."

"Trunks," he said softly. "I'm not going anywhere. You have my undivided attention as long as you want it," he smiled.

"I want it all the time, but I'll settle for this. I love you Goten."

Goten smiled. "I love you to Trunks. So, how has your day been?"

"Well I'm the President of Capsule Corporation so some days are better than others. Today I've got a mountain of paperwork and no end in site."

"Wow that's a bummer Trunks. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah we switch places and I become the rock star and you run the most successful company in the world."

Goten laughed. "No thanks. You'll get through it Trunks. You always do and then you can go home and be with your family. You need to let them be there for you when I can't Trunks. They love you so much."

"I miss you so much chibi."

"I miss you to Trunks. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"I will, you need to as well. You need to get some sleep Goten. Your schedule is only going to get more hectic once you go on tour."

"I know you're right, but I want to stay with you a little longer."

"All right," Trunks smiled. "Anyway just curious, have you ever thought about video chat sex?"

"No, I'm not risking it could somehow get on the internet."

"Hey it would probably launch your career."

"Yeah in all the wrong ways Trunks."

"I'm just joking anyway. Now it's time for you to get some sleep chibi."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Goten had got back to his room from another late night at the studio. His album would be done soon, and he couldn't wait to finish the album, promote the album, and then go on tour. Lying face first on his bed, he sighed. 'Now I can get some sleep,' he thought as he was about to close his eyes when his cellphone rang. "Damn it!" he said as he sat up and answered his phone. "Hello, this is Goten."

"Goten, it's Bulma."

"Hi Bulma, everything ok?"

"Can you get to West City as soon as possible?"

Goten stood up and started to pack a small bag. "Yes of course I'll be there as fast as I can. What's going on?" asked Goten as he walked out his door with his bag. locked the door, and took off without a second thought.

"It's Trunks."

"It's the nightmares, isn't it?"

"Yes and he doesn't now that I'm calling. He would never admit to needing help, but I know he'll listen to you."

"I'll do everything I can Bulma. I promise. I'm flying as fast as I can. Damn it if I only knew how to do my father's instant transmission technique."

"Can you try Goten, please?"

"It's worth a shot," said Goten as he halted in the air, closed his eyes, concentrated on Trunks' ki. He could feel how week it was, and it concerned him. When he disappeared from his location, he found himself in a new, strange one.

The room was dark, so he felt around for a light. Finding the switch, he turned it on to find himself in a gravity room. Looking around the room, he found Trunks on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Trunks!" exclaimed Goten as he rushed to his lying body, "I'm here," he said as he held Trunks in his arms.

A rush came through the lavender-haired saiyan as he stared into the black eyes of his boyfriend. He felt rejuvenated, alive, and he couldn't explain it but he smiled, relieved to see his face. "Ch—chibi how are you here?"

"Just learned instant transmission. I was desperate to get to you."

"My mother called, didn't she?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now," said Goten as he looked around the room again. "It's clear you've been training non stop for a while," he said as he got up from the floor with Trunks in his arms. "I'm going to take care of you now Trunks," he said as he held Trunks close and left the gravity room behind them. When he felt Trunks kiss his cheek, he heard Trunks laugh and saw him smirk, which made Goten blush.

Goten helped Trunks shower with some difficulty because no matter how tired Trunks was, he would try to touch him in the most intimate places of his body. He didn't know how he managed to get through washing Trunks' hair and body when Trunks was practically sexually assaulting him in the shower.

Getting Trunks on the bed in some boxers, Goten picked up his own and put them on as Trunks made room for him on the bed. Goten moved the covers over their bodies and sighed as he rested his head on Trunks' chest.

"Thank you," said Trunks.

"You'd do the same for me Trunks," smiled Goten as he felt Trunks' arm around him. "You need to sleep now."

"I know, but this can't go on. I can't expect you to drop what you're doing to sleep with me. It will effect your music career, and I don't want to be the reason you don't make your dream come true."

"We'll figure this out Trunks. You've always been there for me to reassure me everything would be all right. It's my turn."

"I—I don't know whether to love or hate my father Goten."

Goten moved hid head from his chest to look at his conflicted boyfriend. "What he was in the past is not who he is now Trunks but I can't tell you how to feel."

"You're right," smiled Trunks. "I'm so glad you're here chibi. It seems like forever since I've seen you last."

"I'm happy to be here with you Trunks. I love you."

"I love you to Goten."

Goten smiled as he saw a not so innocent look in his eyes. "Trunks no! You need to sleep and where would you find the energy for sex? I don't even have that much tonight."

Trunks smirked. "It's amazing how much energy you suddenly have when your boyfriend appears out of thin air."

"Sleep needs to be your priority right now Tru—AH!" Goten moaned as he felt Trunks' warm hand down his boxers, stroking his member. "S—so NOT! OH! fair," said Goten as he started to breathe heavily.

"You're puddy in my hands chibi," said Trunks as he watched Goten orgasm all over his hand. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he licked Goten's essence.

Goten lied down on his stomach, his head facing Trunks. "We—will you sleep now, please Trunks?"

Trunks smiled as he leaned in and captured Goten's mouth in a passionate kiss that drew Goten closer to Trunks' body. When Trunks held him tightly in his embrace, he knew he was done for so he decided to give Trunks what he wanted as his hand went down Trunks' boxers, stroking him. "Oh! AH chibi!" he moaned, "fe—feels so good," Trunks said whispering in Goten's ear, causing Goten to come again and soon enough Trunks' orgasm followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Goten woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating. Looking towards the sound, he realized he was resting on top of something warm and solid. Realizing he was lying on top of his sleeping boyfriend, he carefully reached for his phone.

"He—hello," Goten whispered.

"Goten, why are you whispering?"

"Hold on," said Goten as he carefully got off his boyfriend, put on his boxers, and made his way to the bathroom, locking the door. "Videl, I'm sorry I got caught up in something, and I needed to see Trunks."

"Well you're needed back here at the studio."

"I'm on my way Videl. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"How is that possible? It's miles away from where you are."

"Instant transmission. See you soon Videl. Bye!" he said as he hung up, took a quick shower. got out, dried his body, and then came into the bedroom to put on the clothes he wore the night before.

"Chi—chibi," said a sleepy Trunks as he sat up in bed.

Goten smiled sadly at his boyfriend. "I—I'm sorry Trunks I have to get back. I wish I could stay longer, but—

Trunks smiled. "It's all right Goten," he said as he got up with the bed sheet wrapped around his waist. He stood before his boyfriend and reached out to caress his face before leaning into him and kissing him on the lips. "I'll see you when I see you chibi."

"I love you Trunks," he said as he hugged him. "I just want you to take care of yourself."

Trunks smiled. "You worry too much. I'll be all right," he said as he rubbed Goten's back.

"You better be by the time I get back."

Trunks stood back as he watched his boyfriend use instant transmission. When he disappeared from his site, Trunks felt incompleteness fill his body. Trying to let that feeling go for now, Trunks got ready for the day.

Walking out of his soundproof capsule home on the Briefs property, he made his way to Capsule Corp. Inside the building he made his way to his office. His employees greeted him, and he greeted them back. Closing the door of his office, he sighed as he sat at his desk. He saw his schedule and knew a long day awaited him.

On his break Trunks took the time to reflect on last night and he smiled. He remembered how good it felt to have Goten in his arms again. He had never felt so complete in his life, but he knew he couldn't ask him to stay. Goten had his dream to follow, and Trunks would't stand in the way of what made his boyfriend happy.

"Good evening Mr. Briefs."

His album was done recording by the end of the day, and Goten went out with his manager Videl and the people who helped him put the album together. Honestly he didn't feel like celebrating.

"You did great work Goten. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Videl I appreciate everything you've done for me. I know it can't be easy being away from your family."

"They're your family to, but they understand why I'm doing this. Anyway I've noticed that you seem distracted. How is Trunks?"

"I don't know. I mean he says he's fine, but I can't help but worry. What if these nightmares kill him?"

"I don't think anyone's died from their nightmares Goten. You can only be there for him and if you feel he's in real danger, then you need to step in."

"Ok."

"Why don't you try and enjoy the party?" said Videl. "Try some of the food," she smiled.

Getting up from his table, he made his way over to the table of food. Putting food on his plate, he was about to make his way back to the table when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Son."

"Hello Mr. Rose I want to thank you for producing my album."

"It was my pleasure Goten. I'm sure you will have a lot of success."

"Thank you Mr. Rose."

"Call me Jon. So, I heard from your manager that you had something to take care of last night?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I was a little late to finish recording the album. It's just that someone very important to me needed me last night."

"You're a caring man Goten. You need to develop tougher skin to survive in this business."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that, and you have no idea what I'm made of."

"I'm sorry for presuming who you are. It's just I've seen a lot of successful artists fall because they couldn't handle the pressures of this industry."

"I understand what you're saying, but I'll be just fine."

"Uh hey you're bleeding from your neck," said Jon.

Goten felt a bite mark on his neck. "Oh shoot," said Goten as he patted down the wound with a napkin.

"It looks like that someone who was very important gave you a hickey," smirked Jon.

"Yeah, Trunks Briefs," he said as he looked at the bite mark with fondness.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

'Th—this can't be,' Trunks thought as his eyes widened at the scene being played out before him. His father's evil laughter echoed in his ears as he blew up another race of aliens from their planet, his eyes cold and uncaring. 'How—how does he live with this now?' Trunks closed his eyes. 'I—I can't see anymore of this!' he screamed as he sunk to the ground and came to his knees.

"TRUNKS!"

Trunks shot up, breathing heavily as he felt a comforting hand on his back. Looking into blue eyes, he sighed. "Bulla?"

"Hey big brother, are you ok?"

"Wha—what are you doing here?" he asked as he realized he was lying on the couch of the living room. "How did I get here?"

"You came in after work today and crashed on the couch. I thought I'd let you rest. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so tired. You had another nightmare."

Trunks got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, noticing his sister following him. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed? You do have school tomorrow."

"What are you, mom? Trunks I'm concerned about you and I just want to help."

"There's nothing you can do. If I could stop them, I would but—

"What about Goten? He seems to be able to stop them or at least give you some peaceful sleep."

"No. I can't ask him to do that for me."

"Why because you're too proud to ask for help like dad?"

"No. I don't want to become a burden. He has his own dreams to go after, and I don't want to hold him back."

"That's very noble and everything, but I'm sure Goten wouldn't see it that way."

"Can we just drop this Bulla? I'm too tired for this," said Trunks as he finished the food he had set out before him and came back to the living room to watch some TV.

"Fine," said Bulla as she hugged her brother. "Goodnight Trunks I love you."

"I love you to Bulla. Goodnight."

A news TV channel caught his eye as the anchor talked about the celebration of Goten's first album. Trunks smiled at the news but as he leaned in closer to the TV screen that's when he saw the bite mark on Goten's neck. 'I don't remember doing that,' he thought as he heard his name come out of his boyfriend's lips, who was speaking to someone at the party.

"You heard it here folks," said the news anchor,"it appears singer Son Goten is seeing the President of Capsule Corporation. We'll find out more at a later date."

Trunks turned off the TV and sat in the dark. He only hoped Goten realized what he had done, not that Trunks minded too much about people knowing, but he wondered how Goten felt about others knowing about their relationship.

Getting up from the couch, he made his way to his lab to hopefully distract himself from sleep. Deep down he knew this wasn't good for him, but he didn't know what to do. Now he just needed to concentrate on something he could put his whole mind into.

Making repairs to one of his mother's old spaceships, he began to reminiscence about his time in space with Goku and Pan. The memories made him smile, and he remembered how much he missed Goten. It just didn't feel the same without him, life didn't seem the same without him. He could feel his heart starting to hurt, and he clutched his chest as tears ran down his face. Wiping them away, he got up from under the ship and stood up, surprised to see a familiar face. "Goten?"

"I—I felt you. I can't really explain it, but you're in pain. I can't just ignore it Trunks."

"I think I know why," said Trunks as he pulled back the collar of Goten's shirt to see his bite mark. "I bit you the last time we had sex, and"—Trunks pulled the collar of his own shirt to find a bite mark as well, "you bit me to, so we're bonded as saiyan mates."

"I—Is that a bad thing?"

"Well it depends on how you look at it chibi. We'll be able to feel what the other is feeling. The bond can be very invasive, and we could end up severely co-dependent on each other to the point where it's unhealthy. I'm sorry I think I got so caught up in you that I couldn't help myself. I must have subconsciously started the bond."

"I'm sure I wanted it as well Trunks, even if I didn't understand what it was at first," Goten smiled. "So, I believe it's time for you to get some sleep."

"All right," said Trunks as he followed Goten out of the lab and up to his bedroom. Inside the room, Trunks turned to his mate. "You do know in a matter of hours there will be a swarm of paparazzi at my door, wondering if I am really dating you?"

"Uh," Goten blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I kind of hoped you wouldn't find out until tomorrow. I didn't meant to, but I had just found the bite mark on my neck at the party. I was thinking of you, and your name came out of my mouth."

Trunks smirked. "It's all right I was just giving you a hard time, but I'm fine with people knowing about us. I wasn't sure you were with your mom and grandpa not exactly being on our side."

"I don't care if people know," smiled Goten. "All right now it's time for bed so get under the covers and go to sleep."

Trunks sat on the bed. "I will but only if I can see you naked before I got to sleep."

Goten blushed. "How—how will that solve anything?"

"I just love seeing you that way."

"I—I don't know Trunks. It could very well lead to sex."

"I promise it won't. Please," said Trunks as he saw the beauty of his naked mate before him.

Trunks's eyes on his body made him nervous in the darkness of the bedroom, but it made him feel hot as well. 'Oh boy this is not what we both need right now. He needs sleep.'

"Chibi, come to bed," Trunks said as he held out his hand to his mate.

"I think I should put my close on first," said Goten as Trunks held his hand.

"You look fine the way you are Goten," said Trunks as he pulled him down on the bed, covering up his naked body under the covers.

Goten blushed as he lied on Trunks' chest. "You better be closing your eyes Trunks."

"I am," said Trunks as he closed his eyes.

Goten smiled. "Good now sleep."

The night was peaceful for both demi-saiyans as they were both able to get some sleep. Trunks was especially relieved. There was nothing like having Goten with him to make him feel better.

In the very early morning Goten awoke, realizing that Trunks needed him to be with him. He knew Trunks wouldn't admit it because he wanted him to follow his dreams. Goten knew he had a hard decision to make.

Seeing his phone light up, he saw there was a text from Videl. **_"Goten, where are u?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm at Trunks' again."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You have to get back in a few hours. It's time to go over your schedule for the next six months."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I—Videl he needs me. I love him, but I love music to."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know this is hard for you Goten, and we need to talk about this before you make any decisions."_**

 ** _"_** ** _All right Videl. When do I need to be back?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _7AM."_**

Looking at the clock, the time read 5AM ** _. "All right I'll be back at 7AM."_**

 ** _"_** ** _See you then."_**

Goten put his phone down and got more comfortable in bed. Looking at his mate's face, he could see how serene Trunks looked and he smiled. When he felt Trunks' arms around his naked waist, Goten moved closer to the warmth Trunks' body provided.

It pained Goten to leave Trunks again in the early morning, but he needed to go and figure out what was going to happen. Would he give up his music career before it began or would he turn his back on his mate and follow his dream? It was too much to think about right now, but he knew he would have to make a decision soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

"You made it!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry again Videl. I—

"It's all right Goten. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

Videl and Goten sat down in one of the offices owned by the record label. Videl took out her laptop and brought up his schedule. "Obviously we have to start small to get your name out there. People will see your face and hear your voice and eventually you'll be selling out big performances."

"That sounds amazing Videl. You've really come through for me. Thank you," he said as he looked at the schedule.

"It's my job Goten. Anyway you'll be starting in Japan. We want to eventually get you to America. It's important to be popular in America."

"Ok, but I don't speak English that well. I mean I took some courses in high school and college, but—

"It might be a good idea to learn english fluently, so you can make an album in English and become popular in America. I'll hire an english tutor."

"Wa—wait Videl this is moving a bit too fast."

"You know Trunks wouldn't want you to give your dream for him. He'd be furious."

Goten smiled. "I know, but I'm bonded to him now. I don't know how complicated that will make things."

"I think it's clear that you need to talk to Trunks about this Goten."

"You're right. I just hoped I could make this decision without him."

"If only life were that simple," she smiled as she got from the table. "So I sent a copy of the schedule to your email. You start Monday, and I'll see you then. Well maybe before then," she smiled.

"All right," said Goten.

"You know your mom will want to plan something special before you go."

"So, she planning something?"

"Sunday at 7PM don't be late."

"I'll see you soon Videl," he said as she left the office.

As he left the office, he wondered how his conversation with Trunks would go. His mind and heart were pulling him two different ways, and he didn't know what to do. Hopefully Trunks could help make this decision. It wouldn't be an easy one, and it was giving him a huge headache.

Trunks had come home from work to an empty gravity room and decided to let off some steam. Work had been especially hectic today and being tired hadn't helped him out. He wanted desperately to sleep, but he knew it would lead to nightmares about his father's life. He wondered if they could get any worse than they were now.

Sloppy kicks and punches were thrown to his imaginary opponent. He wouldn't risk using the bots in his state. The turned up gravity would have to suffice for now. Trying to push himself, he wanted to forget the images of his nightmares, burn the memories from his brain. He could feel his power level rising to dangerous heights. 'Wait this doesn't feel right. It's more erratic,' he thought as he powered down.

Lying on the floor in his own sweat, he removed his shirt and threw it aside. Grabbing his towel from around his neck, he wiped off the sweat from his face and sighed. He could feel his eyes wanting to close so bad, but he willed them open and now he had to face the fact that this would be his life from now on. He thought of Goten. 'It's for you chibi.'

A knock came to the door, so he willed himself up on his feet and unlocked the door and came out of the gravity room. Turning around to face his visitor, he was surprised. "Goten?"

"I—I'm sorry I had to leave you in the early morning. I had to go over some things with Videl that have to do with my promotional tour schedule.

"It's all right chibi. I understand. You must be so excited. I'm really happy for you," he smiled.

"I start Monday in Japan. I can send you the schedule if you want."

"Sure I like to know where you are at all times," he smiled. "Hey maybe I'll show up to one of your concerts. It occurs to me that I haven't actually heard you sing before."

"Well you can go out and purchase my CD. It's out in stores all ready."

"I will definitely do that, but I have a feeling you're in conflict."

"Long term my career isn't going to work. I'm worried about you. Through this bond I can all ready feel your feelings. You're doing your best to hide them from me, but you're not succeeding. I love you too much to let you burry yourself in this misery of your father's past. You're losing sleep as well, and it's not healthy."

"And you think the solution is to sleep by my side every night to sooth my nightmares? It's a short term solution to a long term problem."

"It's the only one I've got Trunks. You need your sleep, and—

"Why don't you just use instant transmission and sleep with me every night and then use the technique to get back to wherever you are in the world?"

"That sounds like it will work, and I think the only problem with that is the technique tires me out."

"Again it's a short term solution to a long term problem. Eventually you'll be too tired and it will affect your performance because like you said the technique takes a lot out of you. I guess we can try it out for now, but I have to find a solution that doesn't involve you sacrificing your dreams for me." He felt Goten's arms around him, and he closed his eyes, feeling how right it felt to be in the arms of someone who truly loves him.

Moonlight fell over the Briefs home and into the bedroom window of Trunks Briefs. In the room Goten held Trunks close while he slept. At this point he didn't feel anything could wake his tired mate and he was glad, glad he could offer his mate some peace at night.

Before he could get back to sleep, he felt the chaotic ki of Trunks. Looking over to him, Goten could see Trunks had suddenly transformed into a super saiyan in his sleep. He was breathing heavily and then started to scream.

"Trunks! Trunks, wake up!" yelled Goten as he shook his mate as hard as he could to wake him up. It proved to be the wrong move as Trunks threw Goten hard out the door and into the hallway.

Goten hissed as he touched the back of his head and felt a wetness. Bringing his hand close to his eyes, he saw his blood. Trying to get up, he felt dizzy as he sat back down on the floor.

"Goten!"

Goten turned towards the voice who was at his blurry. Once his vision cleared some, he saw the worried eyes of Bulma as Vegeta came by and went into Trunks's room. "Bu—Bulma?"

"It looks like you hit your head pretty hard. I need to get you to the lab," said Bulma as she helped him up. "Bo—boy! You're heavy."

"Wa—wait what about Trunks?"

"Let Vegeta handle him right now. I'm worried to, but he'll know what to do."

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Bulla as she and Uub came from the other end of the hall.

"You're brother's nightmares are escalated it would seem, and your father is in there trying to calm your brother down."

"What happened to you Goten?" asked Uub.

"Trunks knocked me out of his room and into the hallway. I think he was fighting something in his dream because he went super saiyan."

"Uub, can you help me carry Goten to the lab?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah sure," said Uub as he supported Goten's weight while walking with Bulma and Goten to the lab and Bulla followed.

"Well," smiled Bulma, "the good news is that you don't have a concussion," she said after she patched up his head. "You might bruise and the area may be sensitive so just be careful."

"Thanks Bulma," said Goten as he got off the medical bed. "So, has it been this bad before?"

"No, it's just the further Trunks gets into Vegeta's past, the more he wants to fight the reality of what his father use to be. I've seen it all, so I know what he's going through. it's harder for Trunks to accept that his father wasn't always good. He's always looked up to him since he was little, wanted to make Vegeta proud. Trunks is trying to cope in his own way."

"What can I do for him Bulma?" asked Goten as Bulma could see the desperation in his eyes, the same desperation she had when Vegeta had nightmares.

Trunks throat was raw from all the screaming, and he could feel himself tire from his super saiyan transformation. Turning back to lavender hair and blues eyes, he fell back onto his bed. Looking around, he saw someone was missing from his bed. "Goten?"

"He's in the medical lab," said Vegeta as Trunks sat up in his bed.

"What's he doing there?"

"Apparently you threw him into the hallway where he bumped his head. He'll be all right. Your mother patching him up as we speak."

"I don't want to see anymore father."

"I know what you must think of me Trunks, and I can say it was my past. It's just an excuse. Believe it or not I've learned from the experiences in my life. They shaped me into a cold hearted warrior. My pride was all I had, but your mother and Kakarott showed me what I could become. You and your sister showed me what I could be and everyday I try to live up to that. My family is the most important thing to me, and I will do everything in my power to protect it. I can't protect you from this my son."

"In some ways I can understand why you turned out the way you did. I think more than anything I wish you didn't have to suffer throughout your life. I'm starting to understand you better, and I guess that's a good thing."

"You sound just like your mother."

Trunks couldn't help but smile. "I can't imagine it was easy for mom to see your whole life flash before her eyes."

"No, but she took it all in. She cried the whole night afterwards, and I felt guilty for letting myself become vulnerable."

Trunks smirked. "Like you're doing at this very moment."

"Shut up! Anyways when your mother finally calmed down, she told me my life hadn't scared her away. She wanted more than anything to be there for me always. She still loved and accepted me, and I couldn't understand why. Perhaps I will never know."

"You know you could just ask her."

"i think I prefer to leave it a mystery."

"Anyway I'm sure things have become more complicated between Goten and I. He's always been able to stop the nightmares. He can't anymore, so he needs to go and live his dream. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be there for him, but he needs to fly."

"You know it will be hard to convince him Trunks."

"I know, but I'm not sure I could live with myself if he didn't go. Besides who knows what I would do to him during my nightmares. I all ready knocked him out of my room."

"The boy is tough. He will endure because he must. Your bond has sealed your fates together for better or worse," said Vegeta as he left his son's room, giving Trunks a lot to think about while he stayed awake.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Goten had been so tired after last night that he was surprised to wake up on the couch in the Briefs living room. Wondering how he got here, the pieces started to come back to him. He tired to distract himself with food after he left the medical lab and too tired to go back upstairs, he crashed on the couch.

Sitting up on the couch, he smelled the warmth of coffee in front of his face. His eyes adjusted to his mate who he was surprised to see. "Trunks?"

"Sorry about last night chibi," he said as he handed Goten some coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee," Goten smiled as he blew before taking a sip. "It's all right Trunks. It must have been something awful if you had to resort to physical violence."

"I couldn't just stand by anymore and watch my father's memories pass me by. I tired to fight, but I couldn't interfere in the dream. My frustration built, and I lashed outside my dream. So, how's your head?" he asked, spotting the badge wrapped around his mate's head.

"A bit sore otherwise I'm fine. So, what did you do the rest of the night?"

"I sat outside for a while. When I got cold, I came in and walked around the house. I went back to my bedroom, and I couldn't fight sleep anymore. I crashed, but I was up and down all night because of the nightmares."

Goten's face sadden. "It's no good Trunks," he said as he looked to the cup of coffee he was holding on his lap.

Trunks sat beside his mate, taking his free hand into his and squeezed it. "I'll be all right Goten."

"I don't know if I'm reassured by that," said Goten as he squeezed Trunks's hand. Suddenly an idea came to Goten's mind.

Trunks smirked. "What's on your mind chibi?"

"Didn't you tell me that your grandma told you that Vegeta gave your mom some of his energy when she was pregnant with you?"

"You want to give me some of your energy."

"It might help with being awake and alert, so you don't fall asleep whenever you are."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," smiled Trunks as he watched Goten set down his coffee cup and hold onto both of his hands. Seeing Goten concentrate was amusing to Trunks but as he felt Goten's energy flow through him, he felt a warmth spread through him like a blanket. It turned into a feeling of being rejuvenated and more awake than he had ever felt.

Goten let go of Trunks's hands and looked at him to see how happy he was. He no longer looked tired and unhealthy, and Goten smiled. "You look better."

"I feel much better chibi, thank you," Trunks said as he hugged Goten. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Goten saw Trunks off to work and decided to visit his family in the mountain area. Taking off from the backyard, he headed to mountain area. Landing a few minutes away, he walked towards his mother's house. Knocking on the door, he stood back and waited.

"Goten! I'm happy to see you," said Chichi as she hugged him before letting him inside.

"Well I wasn't sure how you were going to feel about how we left things at the cabin."

"You and Trunks are—

"Yes mom, we're together and mated in saiyan tradition."

"Of course you are," said Chichi.

"Mom please try and understand."

"Understand what? You're ruining your life."

"I'm still pursuing my music career mom. Trunks is quite supportive."

"I don't care about that. He's a—

"Guy. i knew that was going to come up."

"Don't give me an attitude young man I'm still your mother."

"I don't want to fight. I just want to be happy, and it would be nice if you were a part of that."

"Well I'm sure you heard I'm throwing you a party before you go."

"Yeah, Videl told me."

"You know its on Sunday at 7PM so don't be late."

"I won't. So, will it just be you, me grandpa, Gohan, Videl, and Pan?"

"Trunks and his family can come too. Despite how I feel about your relationship with Trunks, I know how much they mean to you and our family. We're friends."

"I agree, so there's no reason things can't be civil."

"Right."

"Thanks mom," smiled Goten. "I appreciate you throwing this party, even though it's not necessary."

"Well I wanted to celebrate your success. I'm very proud of you."

Goten hugged his mom. "I love you."

"I love you to honey," said Chichi as she walked her son out of the house.

"I'll see you soon mom," said Goten as he smiled at her before he took off back to the Briefs home.

Goten didn't know how he got roped into training with Vegeta when he got back, but he found himself on the gravity room floor breathing heavily for a while before he got back up. Looking towards Vegeta, he wondered something.

"Out with it Goten."

"How did you kn—

"It doesn't take a genius to read humans."

"Well I gave some of my energy to Trunks this morning and I wonder how long we'll both be able to function on it."

"It's no longer term solution Goten. You'll tire out eventually and your body will give out."

"You mean I'll die."

"You'll exhaust yourself, and you might not be able to move your body for a couple of days. Of course death is always possibility if you give my son energy frequently."

Goten sighed. "All I want to do is help him Vegeta but every idea I come up with is fatal in some way. I don't know what to do."

"We'll just have to look out for him Goten. That's all we can do."

"I have some performances scheduled next week, and I won't be here."

"It bothers you that much, doesn't it? I think you forget who my son is."

"I know who your son is Vegeta."

"Just how much as he told you about his nightmares?"

"Nothing. I don't think he wants to burden me with them. Even when we mated, he was able to block that part of him from me. Concentration like that takes years to develop."

"I thought that technique would be particularly useful for him, especially if he ever developed enemies."

"He doesn't need to hide anything from me. I'm not some weak child who needs protecting."

"Trunks can't help it. He's the dominate saiyan and wants to protect what is his."

"I'm not an object Vegeta. I'm a half human."

"You sound like Bulma," Vegeta smirked. "Believe it or not Trunks nor I think of our mates as objects. We wouldn't want that in a partner. We have standards and only want the strongest by our sides."

Goten smiled. "I'm glad we had this talk Vegeta."

"Yeah well it was too much for my taste," said Vegeta as they left the gravity room. "You need to train more. My son is more of a challenge than you," he said as Goten rolled his eyes. "I saw that you know."

Goten was showering in Trunks' bedroom when he sensed his mate come in. He pulled the curtain aside, knowing he left the bathroom door open. Seeing the bed from where he was, he saw Trunks sit down as he took off his shoes and socks.

Removing his suit jacket, he put it into his hamper along with his shirt, tie, pants, and socks, leaving himself in his boxers as he put his shoes away in his closet. Looking back to his bed, he turned towards the bathroom to see quick movement and the shower curtain sway. Trunks smirked as he removed his boxers, put them in the hamper and came into the bathroom.

"You know I saw you right?" said Trunks as he pealed back the shower curtain to see his mate naked as the day he was born, decided to join him, closing the curtain behind him. Smirking, he cornered his mate on the shower. "You're trapped now chibi, nowhere to go."

"What makes you think I feel trapped?" asked Goten as his arms went around Trunks' neck, leaning into his body as he felt Trunks' arms around his waist. His lips fell upon Trunks' ear. "How do you know I wasn't waiting for you?"

Trunks pressed their bodies together, causing both of them to moan. "God chibi, are you trying to start something?" Trunks asked as he began to smell his mate.

"N—no but it looks like you are Trunks," said Goten as he moved his body so he could look his mate in the eyes. Lust and love was all he could see in Trunks' eyes.

Trunks turned off the water and took Goten by the hand, leading him back into the bedroom. Letting go of Goten's hand, he pushed his mate onto the bed as he crawled onto of him. Bringing the covers over their bodies, Trunks leaned into Goten's face and kissed him passionately and smiled into the kiss as Goten kissed him back. "Tru—Trunks are you sure? You'll waist your energy."

"Being with you like this isn't a waste to me chibi," he said, his eyes showing nothing but truth in them.

"God," Goten smirked, "now I know you're really trying to start something."

Their kisses became heated and frantic as well as their hands that groped every part of each other's bodies they could get at. When Trunks entered Goten quickly, Goten groaned in surprise but was able to adjust and meet Trunks at every thrust.

"Ah, ah Oh Tru—Trunks!" moaned Goten as his fingernails left blood trails on Trunks' back.

"I—I uh I'm going to come," said Trunks as his orgasm went inside his mate.

It felt weird to Goten, the feeling of Trunks' orgasm inside, but it felt oddly good. When Trunks pulled out, Goten groaned as Trunks lied beside him. Goten watched as Trunks was catching his breath. "Uh—are you ok Trunks?"

"Ye—yeah chibi, just coming down from the high," he smiled as he grabbed Goten's hand under the blanket. "I love you Goten," he said as he caressed his cheek and felt tears. "Chibi?"

"It's not ok!" exclaimed Goten as he burred himself in Trunks' chest and cried.

Trunks held his mate close, trying to whisper reassuring words into his ears as he held his mate tighter. He wanted his mate to feel safe and secure with him, and he hated to worry his mate like this.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

"Great party mom," said Goten as he looked around to see everyone seeming to enjoy themselves.

"Well I did promise you a drama free party before you go," Chichi smiled. "Oh I'm really going to miss you Goten," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Me to mom I promise to come back when I can."

"So how's Trunks taking it?"

"He's very supportive like I've told you mom, but I know he'll miss me."

"You know long distant relationships don't always work out honey."

"We're the exception to the rule mom in more ways than one. We'll never truly leave each other when we're separated."

"That is so romantic," said Videl as Goten blushed. "Anyway I thought you should know that the Ox King has been giving Trunks the evil eye since he got here."

Goten sighed. "So much for no drama," he said as he made his way over to his grandfather. "Grandpa stop staring at Trunks," said Goten as he blocked his view from his mate.

"This celebration should only be your immediate family."

"That's not for you to decide. Besides their family to even though they're not my blood. They have taken care of me, supported me, and loved me throughout my life. They deserve to be here."

"You know very well that I would feel differently if that boy hadn't defiled your body."

"I knew this party was a bad idea, and I hoped you could be civil like mom was for my sake. I just wanted a nice send off before I went to pursue my dreams. I guess that was too much to ask of you."

The Ox King looked at his daughter who shook her head in disappointment at her father. Walking away from the party, the Ox King went into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry Goten," said Chichi.

Goten smiled. "It's all right. Your heart was in the right place mom so thank you for the send off. I think I'd better go."

Saying goodbye to his family, he took off with the Briefs family in their plane. It was silent the whole trip back to the Briefs home. Trunks looked over at his mate before they got off the plane. Coming up behind him, Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten's waist.

"Everything will be all right chibi, you'll see."

Goten smiled as he leaned back against his mate's chest. "I trust you Trunks."

"We'll screen time whenever you're free. You'll be able to see how I'm doing."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

The crowd looked like a sea before Goten as he stood on stage, preparing to sing. He felt his nerves run through his body. 'Oh man I feel like I'm going to throw up,' he thought as he closed his eyes, letting a breath in and then out. His eyes opened and suddenly he saw a few familiar faces in the crowd and smiled. 'My family.'

The band began to play as Goten stepped up to mic, looked into the eyes of the crowd, and smiled. "My name's Son Goten and I will be singing a few songs for you tonight."

There was one song left and the crowd seemed to love him, and it made him feel more at ease. His nerves had left him, and he was just enjoying the moment of being on stage. "This is my last song of the night. I hope you enjoy it."

 ** _Somehow, somewhere_**

 ** _I'll see your face there_**

 ** _And I'm not scared_**

 ** _I'm not alone_**

 ** _My love, my own._**

 ** _Distance can't tear us apart_**

 ** _we'll see each other in our hearts_**

 ** _but for now we'll hold on_**

 ** _because we're strong_**

 ** _together._**

 ** _And our love will roam_**

 ** _to places unknown_**

 ** _and the people we've seen can't compare_**

 ** _to your look, your stare_**

 ** _You are my love, my own_**

 ** _You're there._**

 ** _When dark times come,_**

 ** _you are the one_**

 ** _that brings me to the light again_**

 ** _you were there_**

 ** _my best friend._**

 ** _And it's always been true_**

 ** _that me and you_**

 ** _have bonded through time_**

 ** _because you're mine._**

 ** _And our love will roam_**

 ** _to places unknown_**

 ** _and the people we've seen can't compare_**

 ** _to your look, your stare_**

 ** _You are my love, my own_**

 ** _You're there._**

 ** _And our love will roam_**

 ** _to places unknown_**

 ** _and the people we've seen can't compare_**

 ** _to your look, your stare_**

 ** _You are my love, my own_**

 ** _My heart._**

Goten stepped back and looked to the roaring crowd and smiled. "Thank you Japan I love you!" he yelled as he looked into the eyes of his mother, grandpa, brother, and niece. They were happy for him as they cheered him on and then he felt it. He felt something warm, familiar and safe. 'Wow, that's a strange feeling,' he thought as he looked at the crowd. 'It's not from any of them,' he thought and then he looked to the buildings behind the crowd and spotted a shadow sitting on top of one of the buildings.

Watching the shadow become more clear, he smiled. 'Trunks.'

'You really think I'd miss your first show. You were incredible chibi.'

Goten blushed. 'Thank you.'

"Goten?" said Videl."It's time to go back to the hotel. Our family will meet us there. I've given them directions."

"All right," said Goten as he followed Videl to the car. 'I'll see you soon Trunks,' he smiled.

The drive to the hotel was quiet, but Goten's adrenaline was rushing. He couldn't wipe away the smile from his face. He felt so alive.

"You did amazing out there Goten. The crowd loved you."

"Thanks Videl. It felt amazing being up there. I mean I was nervous at first, but the crowd was so welcoming."

Once Videl and Goten were settled in their separate hotel rooms across from one another, a knock came to Goten's door. He smiled as he let in his family and Trunks inside. "I'm so surprised you all came, but I'm happy you're all here."

"Oh honey we couldn't miss your first show. You were amazing," said Chichi as she hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

"I can't wait to tell my friends that my uncle is a famous singer," said Pan.

"I'm not famous yet Pan, but I like where you're headed," said Goten.

"You'll get there little brother. I just know it."

"Thanks Gohan."

"I'm just glad I'm alive to see this day," said the Ox King.

"Oh grandpa don't talk like that," said Goten. "You have many good years ahead of you."

It was late, but Videl wanted to go out, get some dinner, and see the sites with her family. She knew Trunks and Goten would want some alone time for the night, so she took her family out much to the Ox King's and Chichi's disapproval of leaving the couple alone together in Goten's hotel room.

Trunks smiled. "Why don't I order room service? You can get cleaned up and then we can eat."

"Sounds good," said Goten as he walked into the bathroom.

The water felt relaxing on his body, and he sighed as he leaned into the nozzle. After he washed his hair, he started on his body. 'What an amazing night! I can't believe I'm doing this for a living. This feels too good to be true.' He thought of Trunks, and he wondered how he was doing. He didn't get the chance to really look at his boyfriend with everything going on.

Seeing the white plush robe hanging on the back of the door, he put it on and walked out of the bathroom to see that dinner had all ready come. He noticed Trunks' eyes on him and smiled as he walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you chibi."

"You to Trunks I'm really happy you're here."

"So let's eat you must be hungry."

"I did work up an appetite," said Goten as they sat at the table.

"You sure did. I mean I've been to a lot of concerts in my life, but I've never been to one where the artist expresses so much feeling in their songs. I'm not just saying that because I love you so much." Watching Goten's face go completely red made Trunks smile.

Goten was able to calm down and enjoy his meal with Trunks. "Thank you I know you mean that but it surprised me."

"Why did it surprise you? I would never say something I didn't mean."

"I know it just really touched my heart Trunks. I didn't know what to say," Goten smiled. "I love you."

"I love you to chibi," Trunks said as he leaned in and kissed Goten on the lips. Noticing the food was gone, Trunks smirked. "Well dinner's done. We might as well work off the meal," he said as he headed towards the bed.

Goten blushed. "You're so predictable Briefs."

"Well then you know I've been wanting to take that robe off your body ever since you came out of the bathroom."

Goten took off his robe, revealing his body to his mate before he climbed on the bed and lied down. "So, what are you waiting for?"

Trunks shed his clothes in record time and came onto the bed, crawling over to his mate. He hovered over him before his lips passionately kissed Goten's. Their bodies moved together as one, their moans filing the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

A snow storm was raging outside in West City as Trunks Briefs struggled to find peace in sleep. Waking up several times during the night, the half saiyan walked towards the window to see the storm. He needed the distraction no matter how hard the snow fell outside.

Dressing in warmer clothes, he made his way outside. The cold hit him, and he raised his energy to get warm. Taking off into the night, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. During his flight, he could feel himself tiring. 'I guess this wasn't the smartest idea,' Trunks thought as he flew closer to civilization. Looking down for any signs of life, he found a small, lit up town.

Landing a few feet away, he walked into town, surprised to see some small businesses still open. A cafe caught his eye, so he made his way inside, the smell of cinnamon hit his nose immediately, making him feel calm as he took a seat.

"You look like you're a long way from home."

Trunks turned to the friendly, fresh faced waitress. "You could say that."

"What can I get you?"

"Just some coffee. Thanks," he smiled as the waitress left to get his order.

Looking outside, he watched the snowfall. It looked so beautiful and pure, sticking to everything it touched, and it was then that he thought about Goten. He missed him so much. The occasional email or text from him wasn't enough anymore. He missed his chibi's presence, but he knew he couldn't ask him to drop everything to be with him.

"Here you go," said the waitress as she placed a steaming hot cup of coffee before him with the pot of coffee. "You look like you need the pot as well."

Trunks smiled. "You read my mind, thank you."

The whole pot couldn't keep him awake as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Before he could go completely under, he felt a hand on his arm and looked up to the waitress. "Is there anyone I can call to come pick you up? You don't look like you'll make it."

Before Trunks could respond, he heard the door open and looked into the eyes of his father. "No, I got it covered," said Trunks as he paid his bill and left a tip on the table.

Getting up from the table, he felt his body start to give out before his father comes to his rescue. "What were you thinking coming all the way out here Trunks?" asked Vegeta as he helped his son outside to the car.

"You drove?"

"That's not the point boy."

"I don't know what to do anymore father. I'm not even sure how you survived your own life."

Vegeta helped Trunks into the passenger seat and drove off into the night. He thought about what Trunks said on the drive back to West City. His son had fallen asleep, but he could feel his son's struggle.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

It had been a tiring 6 months on tour, but Goten had loved every minute of it. Making his way to his hotel room, he was determined to get some sleep no matter the cost. When his body hit the bed, he felt a pain shoot through his body, jolting him awake and sitting up on the bed. 'Wh—what was that?' he thought but then he searched his mind. 'It's Trunks!' he exclaimed as he wasted no time calling the Briefs residence from the hotel phone.

"Hello?"

"Bulma! Is Trunks ok? I thought I felt him, and—

"He's not doing well Goten. Vegeta just calmed him down. His nightmares have caused him to become more violent."

"Damn it! He told me he was fine. I knew something was wrong when he was blocking me from his mind. I just—I guess he didn't want me to worry and come back from my tour. Well I'm on my way," he said before he let out a yawn.

"Sweetie why don't you wait until tomorrow. You sound tired, and I think if you used instant transmission, you'd end up exhausting yourself anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, get some sleep. Trunks will be all right."

"Ok, see you tomorrow Bulma," said Goten as he hung up the phone.

Resting back on the bed, he sighed and then a knock came to his door. Getting up, he opened the door to see Videl.

"You look exhausted," said Videl and the she looked at him closely. "Something's wrong."

"Trunks isn't doing well. I'm going to see him tomorrow."

"Well that's fine. There is a break in your tour schedule, so you can spend the next two weeks with him," Videl smiled. "That's what I was coming by to tell you."

"That's good news, thanks Videl."

"You deserve it Goten. You've been working so hard, and you're gaining popularity with audiences. They're buying your album."

"That's great!"

"I'm going to leave you to get some sleep. Goodnight Goten."

"Goodnight Videl," he said as he closed the door behind her.

Crashing on the bed, he sighed. He could feel his eyes start to close, and he started to think about Trunks. He wished his mate could have a restful sleep. It wasn't fair for Trunks to struggle like this because of his father's mistake.

He felt a chill in the air. Bringing the covers over his body, he felt his body sink into the mattress and he turned his body to face the window. There was snowfall outside, and he couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about this weather tonight. He couldn't put his finger on it and decided sleep was more important.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Work was stressful, and Trunks wondered how he had even made it through the day. He was so tired as he lied in his hot spring pool in his relaxation room. He struggled to stay awake, but he knew he must to escape his nightmares. That's all they were now. They were his father's memories, but he had to disassociate himself from them somehow. It was becoming more difficult by the day.

Submerging himself in the pool, he sighed, trying to meditate to calm his nerves. Clearing his mind, he breathed in and then out, concentrating on it with all his will. Darkness, that's all he could see but he had to let that go and focus. He was beginning to feel relaxed when he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. 'No! This is not happening. I have to stay awake. I have to—a splashing sound interrupted his thoughts and meditation. Opening his eyes, he submerged from the water. His eyes opened to see an interesting site before him. It was his mate in his hot springs pool and completely soaked in his clothes with a cute, frustrated pout on his face.

"Goten?"

"Sorry Trunks my instant transmission really needs some work," he said as he looked around the room and then the pool.

"What are you doing here?"

Goten smiled. "I have two weeks off, and this is the first place I wanted to be."

"Was it before or after my mother called you?"

"Actually I called your mom. I was worried about you. I couldn't sense you, and I called your mom. She told me you aren't doing well and that you've become more violent because of your nightmares."

"I'm doing better now chibi. You don't have to worry about me."

"Why are you lying to me? Do you think I can't handle it? You know you don't have to be all tough and strong with me all the time Trunks. I know you, so there's no use in trying to fool me. I'm here for you. I love you so don't shut me out because you're not protecting me that way," said Goten as he removed his jacket and the contents from them, placing them on the dry floor.

"I love you, and I'm sorry for shutting you out. I just thought I could handle this myself, but it's not working. I'm tired, angry, and frustrated all the time. I've been trying to relax, but it's short term," he said as he noticed his mate taking off his clothes and suddenly he couldn't look away from him.

Swimming over to Trunks, he made himself comfortable in Trunks' arms. "I forgive you," Goten smiled as he looked up into Trunks' eyes.

Trunks smiled back at him. "I've missed you so much chibi," he said as he held Goten tighter.

"I've missed you Trunks. You think you can try and relax."

"Yeah. You know it's been a while since we've been together," Trunks whispered in his ear as he heard his mate moan. When he heard Goten say his name, he slipped his hand between his legs.

"We—we shouldn't have done that," breathed Goten, who was straddling Trunks' lap, Trunks' arms rested around his waist.

"Wh—why?" Trunks asked as he started to rub Goten's back.

"Well you were all ready tired when I got here. I'm afraid I wore you out," Goten smiled.

"It was worth it," Trunks smiled.

"Trunks you know at some point you're going to have to sleep. You can't go on the way you are."

"Your saying I have to face my nightmares."

"I'm going to be lying right beside you if you need me, but this is something you have to deal with, no matter how unpleasant."

"Unpleasant is putting it mildly chibi," said Trunks as he watched Goten get off him. "Where are you going?"

"Trunks, we can't stay in here. We need to shower, dress, and I'm sure your family would like to know how you're doing. How long have you been in here anyway?"

"About 4 hours I think. I really needed time to myself. It can be annoying when everyone around you is worried about you," said Trunks as he got up.

"They love you Trunks."

"I love them to, but they're being a bit overbearing."

"Even Vegeta?"

"No, but that's my father for you."

Goten used instant transmission to get them to Trunks' room. Trunks watched as Goten bathed him. He was too tired to stand at the moment. When Goten was finished washing Trunks, he washed himself, knowing Trunks' eyes were staring intently on him. He blushed and turned his back on Trunks and finished washing himself.

Turning off the shower, Goten picked up Trunks in his arms, stepped out of the shower, dried them both off with his energy, and walked into the bedroom, setting Trunks on the bed. Goten dressed himself before dressing Trunks.

"Thanks chibi."

"You don't have to thank me Trunks. We're mates, we take care of each other."

"Yeah I just—I never thought you would have to take care of me like this. I don't like feeling this way Goten."

"I know, it makes sense with who your father is. You're both proud and don't want to admit when you need someone."

Trunks smirked. "Sounds about right."

"Well it's about time you both showed up," smiled Bulma as she saw Goten helping Trunks downstairs and onto the couch. "Thanks for coming Goten."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Bulma,' said Goten.

"That's sweet of you to say," said Bulma as she sat down next to her son. "You had me very worried young man."

"Relax mom I was just trying to unwind from the day."

"I know I've been overbearing lately but it's only because I love you so much."

"I love you to mom."

"Anyway dinner's almost ready and it will only be you two and me and Vegeta. Your sister and Uub are on a date."

"Don't remind me," said Vegeta as he just came in the house from a long day of training.

"Hey Vegeta, it's good to see you," said Goten.

"Aren't you suppose to be on tour?" asked Vegeta.

"I got two weeks off."

"Good, you should probably work on your training while you're here. Trunks is incapacitated, but he still manages to train."

"What! Vegeta you let him tr—

"I didn't force him to train. He did that all on his own woman."

"Trunks!" exclaimed Bulma. "You have to take better care of yourself."

"I'll make sure he does Bulma," said Goten.

Bulma smiled. "I know you will Goten."

"Great, I'm being ganged up on," said Trunks as he stood up. "So, are we eating now or what?"

"The boy's got a point Bulma."

"All right fine lets eat," said Bulma as her husband, son, and Goten rushed into the kitchen. She chuckled. 'Saiyans.'

"Dinner was great Bulma!" exclaimed Goten. "You don't get a home cooked meal on tour."

"How's the tour been going?" asked Bulma.

"It's been great, traveling to different places and seeing the sites. I've really loved singing to people. There's just something so powerful about it."

"I'm glad you're happy Goten," said Trunks as Goten squeezed his hand.

It was late as Trunks and Goten headed upstairs for bed. Trunks looked at his bed as Goten got ready for bed. Feeling Trunks' hesitation, he turned to him and took his hand in his, taking Trunks out of his thoughts.

"You can do this Trunks, I know you can."

Trunks smiled. "Well how can I argue with that?" he said as he threw his clothes in the hamper and get into bed.

Holding each other under the covers, Goten looked right into Trunks' eyes. "You have to sleep now Trunks," he said as he leaned in and kissed his forehead. Trunks smiled and kissed Goten before he shut his eyes. He was so tired, and he could feel it as he instantly slipped into dream land.

The room was silent for a while until Goten was woken up by a spike in energy. Looking beside him, he could see his mate struggling in his nightmare. His first thought was to wake Trunks up, but he didn't know what kind of reaction that would bring. Moving closer to his mate, he shifted his body to come face to face with him. Pressing his body to Trunks', he hoped he could at least calm him. When his forehead rested on Trunks', he felt lightheaded and passed out.

Waking up, Goten knew he was in a dream because he found himself at the Marshal Arts Tournament. When he looked in the tournament ring, the first thing he saw was a younger Vegeta with his hand aimed at the audience, an 'M' marked upon his forehead. 'This is during the time of Majin Buu.'

"How are you here?"

Goten jumped a little, startled by Trunks. "I was holding you and when my forehead connected with yours, I fell into unconsciousness and here I am."

"You need to leave now."

"I don't know how and besides why would I leave you here by yourself?"

"This isn't something for you to deal with Goten, both of us shouldn't have to suffer."

"I don't care! I love you, and I'm not leaving you alone. Besides you would do the same for me, in fact you have done the same for me."

"I guess there's no use in arguing with you."

They watched the scene unfold before their eyes. When Vegeta blew up a section of the crowd, Goten's eyes widened in horror. The screams were vivid, and he saw Vegeta had almost hit Bulma and the Z gang. He feared looking at Trunks, but he did. It startled him to see a blank look on Trunks' face, like he wasn't surprised by what was occurring. Goten figured Trunks was numb to it all, or he was just trying to be strong.

"Trunks?"

The scene went black, and Goten came into consciousness in Trunks' bed to see Trunks was still asleep, and his energy was normal and stable. He couldn't believe what he saw in Trunks' nightmare. It had now occurred to him why Bulma or the Z gang hadn't told them. They were just kids at the time, and he was sure Bulma didn't want to tarnish the image Trunks had of his father.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Snow was falling in West City in the morning as Trunks and Goten decided to take a walk. There was silence because so much was going on in their own heads. They had woken up together with the strong need to get out of the house and nothing more needed to be said as they dressed and left.

"I told you to leave," said Trunks.

"I'm not sorry I stayed."

"Really, after what you just saw?"

"I'll admit I was shocked. I'm just worried that you're not handing this the right way. I mean how do you feel about it?"

"Nothing. I've seen so much all ready. When this all started, I did nothing but feel like yelling, screaming, and crying but it won't change anything. His memories will still be the same, and I will never be again."

Goten wiped the tears from his own eyes. "I'm so sorry Trunks. I wish you weren't going through this, but I'm here for you always. You know that and if there's anything—he was silenced by Trunks' warm lips on his own. His comforting hands were on his cheeks, and he could see Trunks smile at him.

"Let's get some breakfast chibi," Trunks said as he took Goten's hand in his.

The couple let their problems melt away for the moment as they shared a big breakfast meal and relaxed.

"So, how's Christmas shopping going?" asked Trunks as he watched his mate down his hot chocolate.

"Well," he blushed. "I uh—

"You haven't even started yet. Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey! I have to started, I'm just not done yet. Because I've been touring, it's been hard. I have picked up some gifts along the way. I just have one last gift to get."

"Who's it for?"

"You," smiled Goten. "You're the hardest person to shop for. You all ready have everything."

"I'm pretty sure that's because of you," Trunks smiled as Goten blushed, "and I know I'm hard to shop for but if you can't think of anything, you can always give me your body for Christmas."

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" said Goten as he shook his head. "What, do you want me to wrap myself up in wrapping paper and put a bow on top with the tag to Trunks from Goten?"

"That's not a bad idea chibi," smirked Trunks as he leaned forward, his lips by his mate's ear. "You'd be naked under the wrapping paper," he whispered as he moved away from Goten to see him blushing once again. He loved when his mate blushed.

The snow cleared as the couple made their way to the park. The silence was comforting to them both as they enjoyed the snow covered wonderland of West City. Goten was well aware that Trunks was staring at him, and he felt like he had blushed enough for one day.

"All right Trunks, is there a reason you're staring at me? If it's going to make me blush again, I'm not sure you should answer."

"I won't answer then. I'll just say that I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to," Goten smiled.

"It sucks we both have to be away from each other, but we're both doing something we love. How many people can say that?"

"You're right, not that many people can say that, although there aren't a lot of people who can say they found their soulmate."

"True."

"So, you want to visit your family or—

"Oh shit! I forgot to tell mom I'm back. She's going to kill me."

"Relax chibi, let's just go now," said Trunks as he threw his capsule and out came his car. "I know you don't like to fly when it's cold, so we can take my car."

"Can I drive?" Goten asked excitedly.

"No way in hell," said Trunks as he opened the driver's door.

Goten pouted but got in beside Trunks. "I really have to get my own car."

"Are you sure that's wise? You're as bad a driver as your mom."

"That's not true!"

"You were 16 years old, and I got into the passenger's seat. We were going to the movies, and we were damn lucky we got there in one piece, never again."

"I've improved since then Trunks. I've driven Pan and her friends to the mall, and they had no complaints."

"And how long ago was this?"

"It was a week before we went to stay with your family in that cabin in the woods."

"All right well you get your own car and you can drive whenever you want," Trunks smirked.

"Gee thanks Trunks."

"Hey I'm only being honest with you because I love you."

"Sure pull the love card on me," Goten smiled as he rested his body back against the seat while Trunks drove. "I'll just enjoy the drive I guess."

"Goten!" exclaimed Chichi excitedly as she hugged her son tight. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to mom," said Goten as he hugged back.

"Well come in," said Chichi as Trunks followed mother and son inside her house but not before noticing the house decorated with lights.

"Have you eaten anything?" asked Chichi.

"Trunks and I had breakfast so—

"I know I'll whip you up a snack then. Trunks, would you like anything?"

"No Chichi I'm good thanks."

"Well make yourselves comfortable in the living room," said Chichi. "Your grandfather should be back any minute with groceries. Obviously your brother is working, Videl's helping her father train his disciples, and Pan's at school. They'll be by for dinner later, can you both stay?"

"Sure mom that would be great," said Goten as he and Trunks sat down in the living room. "The house looks great mom," he said as he noticed the tree adorned with lights, ornaments, and some gifts lying under it.

"Well you know your niece. She couldn't wait to decorate for Christmas, especially since she got to do it to her parents' place," said Chichi as she came into the living room with his snack.

"Thanks mom but you do know I could have helped you bring that in."

"Nonsense, you're probably exhausted from all the touring. How's it going by the way?"

"Great! I'm loving every minute of it. The fans are great. I've got two weeks off and then I go back on tour."

"Well I'm so proud of you. I have to admit I was skeptical, but I'm glad Videl is there to watch out for you."

"Mom."

"I know, I know you can look out for yourselves but I don't trust those fan girls. I'm sure Trunks knows all about that, being so popular and all."

"Yeah's it's not a pleasant thing," said Trunks, "especially when you're in it."

"Weren't there a few guys who were pinning over you as well," smirked Goten.

"Don't remind me, the whole thing was terrible," Trunks laughed.

"Well I'm just glad that your home. Since you got to West City a couple of days ago and couldn't visit your own mother. When Videl came home, I expected to see you."

"Mom!" he said as he got up and followed her into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I know I should have come right home, but I wanted to see Trunks. Come on mom you know what it's like when you're in love and you haven't seen them in a while. I know I should have at least called to tell you what my plans were. It won't happen again, I promise."

"I guess we're not staying for dinner after all," said Trunks as he tried to break the tension in the air.

"She didn't have to be so brutal," said Goten as he leaned up against the tree trunk outside where he and Trunks would hang out as kids.

"I know how much she hurts you chibi. You shouldn't have to go through it."

"She's my mom. I hope under the hostility she seems to have for me that she still loves me."

"I can't help but think that some of that hostility is my fault. She hasn't really accepted me as your mate."

"I have no regrets Trunks, even if she doesn't like our relationship. I'm happy with you," Goten smiled.

"I'm happy with you to chibi," Trunks smiled as he got up as he spotted a car heading their way. "It looks like your brother, Videl, and Pan are here."

"Uncle Goten!" exclaimed an excited Pan as she hugged her uncle.

"Hey Pan, it's good to see you," Goten said as he hugged his niece back.

"Mom's been catching me up on your tour. It sounds so exciting, maybe I can come sometime."

"Pan you know you have school," said Gohan.

"Well it seems you can always count on Gohan to be a wet blanket," smirked Trunks.

"It's called responsibility Trunks. Anyway it's good to see you Goten. I'm guessing mom is pretty pissed at you for not coming to see her first."

"I don't know why she's so bent out of shape about it," said Videl. "You've been away from your boyfriend for a while. It makes sense that you would want to see Trunks first."

"Yeah," blushed Goten.

Pan laughed. "Goten's embarrassed."

"Well why don't you two spend some time at our house? I'm sure Chichi needs some time to cool down," said Videl.

"Sure, sounds great," said Goten.

Getting into their car, they drove to Gohan and Videl's house. On the way there, Trunks could feel his mate's sadness and frustration. Taking Goten's hand in his, Trunks squeezed it reassuringly, reminding Goten that he would always be there. When he saw Goten smile and saw the spark in his eye, he could feel his mate's happiness again.

Pan smiled at the scene between her uncle and Trunks. "You know you two are perfect for each other, right?" said Pan.

Goten looked at Trunks and smiled. "I couldn't agree more Pan."


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Trunks had to go to work in the morning, so Goten woke up alone and not well rested. The night had been chaotic, but Trunks had eventually got some sleep. He could feel how bad Trunks felt about the whole thing, and it tore him up.

Getting dressed, he made his way downstairs, wondering what Trunks had dreamed about last night. Everything Trunks had felt, Goten had felt as well. It was so intense and real, and it scared him. He needed some air, so he decided to go out for breakfast. Before he could make it past the Briefs residence, he saw Bulma coming out of her car.

"Goten."

"Hi Bulma," Goten said as he walked over to her.

"Sweetie you look terrible."

"Bulma I—I'm worried about Trunks, and I don't know what to do. He dreamed about Vegeta blowing up a part of the stadium at the tournament. I somehow came into the dream when are foreheads connected. Trunks was numb to it, like he wasn't surprised. I'm just worried his relationship with his dad will never be the same again, and Trunks will never be the same again."

"I'll talk to him Goten," said Bulma. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thanks Bulma."

"So, where are you off to?"

"I was going to get some breakfast."

"Oh nonsense I'll have the robots whip you up something."

Goten ate quickly as Bulma put some things away in her refrigerator. Closing the door, she looked to Goten, who finished his meal and washed the dishes he ate off of. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"How—how did you forgive Vegeta after that?"

"In the end he did the right thing, he remembered what was important to him before Babidi came into the picture. It took me a while to forgive him but through his actions, he proved to me he was worthy of me and Trunks."

"You never thought to tell Trunks at the time."

"I didn't have the heart to and then life went on. I put it out of mind, and I figured it was better that way. I never thought Trunks would find out."

"I can understand. It was just so shocking to see."

"Believe me I know. I was there."

"I'm sorry to bring it up, but I had to for Trunks' sake," Goten said as Bulma smiled and hugged him.

Trunks was tired but what else was new. He got through work in one piece again, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. Relaxing was also a top priority for him, but he didn't know if that was possible. It had been a hard night last night, and he knew Goten could feel it. He had tried to block out some things from Goten, but he didn't have the energy to do this completely.

Making his way through the backyard, he could sense his father training in the gravity room. Suddenly he could feel his frustration, anger, hatred, hurt, and sadness threatening to come to the surface and unleash his emotions on his father. He was exhausted as it is, and he knew doing this would only exhaust him more.

Walking past the gravity room, he heard the door open and rushed into the house so he wouldn't have to face his father. Making his way to his bedroom, he walked inside, shut the door, shed his clothes, and got into the shower. The warm water felt good, and he sighed. It woke him up to an extent, but his body still felt tired.

Dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he sensed his father's energy and tracked it to the kitchen. He knew where he wasn't going as he made his way to his private lab. Resting comfortably under one of his inventions, he started to work on repairs. He was so concentrated on the task at hand that he didn't notice two black boots in his field of vision.

"Trunks."

Trunks froze for a moment and then shook off the fear as he rolled out from under his invention. Standing up, he looked at his father. "Father."

"I know you've been avoiding me son."

"Can you blame me?"

"No. The truth is I never made myself out to be someone I'm not. I don't know how to be anyone else but what I am."

"I guess it's mom's fault then."

"No, she wanted to protect you from what I use to be. She somehow saw something in me. She believed I wasn't the monster that everyone thought I was. It took some time Trunks, but I'm not that saiyan anymore."

"Forgive me if I don't believe that. I saw what you did to those people at the tournament. You blew them up! You almost blew up mom!"

"I was in control, and she wasn't harmed physically anyway. I missed her on purpose. It doesn't make up for what I've done. I would be a fool to think all the good I've done will outweigh the bad."

"Goten saw it to dad. I just—I don't know how to feel about all this because I'm too exhausted to deal with it. I want it all to be over, so I can get a decent amount of sleep. I don't want to cause my mate stress and worry over me. He's effected by this to, and I can't protect him from it anymore. He only wants to help, but he can't. Hell I can't even help myself. If I wasn't half saiyan, I'd be in a coma by now. I—he felt his body giving out as his father caught him in his arms.

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta screamed as his son collapsed in his arms.

Trunks opened his eyes to see he was in the medical wing of the house in a hospital bed. He remembered what happened between him and his father and felt embarrassed. He couldn't believe he lost control like that. He knew he meant every word, but he didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. 'I'm such an idiot,' he thought as he sighed, leaning back against his pillow.

"Well look who's awake."

"Mom, I—

"What happened Trunks?" asked Bulma as she sat by his bedside.

"I exhausted myself."

"Sweetie that's clear but how did it happen?"

"I don't know how you got through it mom. I'm not sure how to feel about dad anymore."

"His memories are his past Trunks. He was born and raised to be a trained killer, never got the love and care from his father, suffered severe abuse from his own father as well as Frieza, and had his home planet blown up by that evil monster. The way he was had to do with all these things and more son. He's not that saiyan anymore. Your father loves you and your sister very much."

"What about when he blew up the stadium? If he's so good now, why did that happen?"

"There's no excuse for what he did. It was a horrible thing. He got comfortable here with us Trunks, and he became comfortable. I believe it scared him and when he saw an opportunity to become who he once was, he took it no matter the cost. He forgot about us for a while but once he realized we were killed by Buu, his mindset changed. He was focused on saving the world with Goku."

"It doesn't change everything he's done mom."

"No, it doesn't Trunks but everyday since then he's made it up to us whether you see it or not. I love him for it. I know your father wouldn't hesitate to give his very life for me, for you and Bulla."

"I wish I didn't know any of father's memories. I wish I could have been kept in the dark. Now I have all these feelings I don't know what to do with," Trunks said, surprised as he wiped some tears from his eyes.

Bulma stood up and hugged her son. "I'm so sorry sweetie. We didn't mean to do this to you," she said as she wiped the tears from her own eyes. "If I could protect you from this, I would. I think the only thing to do is to talk to your father, when you're ready."

"I yelled at him mom. I lost control."

"I'm sure he understood why Trunks. You're both more similar than you think. I'll let you get some rest."

"Thanks mom."

"I love you now promise to get some rest," Bulma said as she watched him close his eyes.

Vegeta came out from the gravity room deep in thought. He knew his performance today wasn't good, but he was distracted. He had never seen his son so emotional before, and it startled him. 'Is that how I raised him, emotions are weak?' he thought, 'perhaps it wasn't best that I stuck around. I made him what this way.'

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta came out of his thoughts to see Kakarott's youngest. "Goten."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm sure you know about what happened."

"Yeah Bulma was in with him. He's resting now, but Bulla wanted to see him. She's sitting with him. Don't you want to see him?"

"What about you?"

"I'm really worried about what I might say if I see him now. I'm too emotional right now."

"Goten, let me ask you something. I know I've damaged my son, and it shaped him to who is now but—

"I know you two can work this out. Trunks just needs time to work out what's going on in his mind. You should let him come to you, and he's not as damaged as you might think. You did a lot of good for him Vegeta. Even if you and Trunks had a rough start, you two have come a long way. I know at some point you both can get back to where you were."

"Thank you Goten."

"For what?"

"For being there for my son when I couldn't be."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Vegeta. You've been there for me to like a father would even when my own wasn't around."

"Trunks told me you saw when I blew up the stadium."

"It was an accident I swear. I was surprised I'll admit, and I think you lost your way there. You came back and saved the earth in the end. I was more surprised by Trunks. He was completely numb to it, but I guess I can understand with everything he's seen."

"So, he tells you about my memories?"

"No, I can just feel his feelings afterwards."

"This never should have happened."

"It's going to be all right Vegeta, but you and Trunks can't dwell in self pity. It's time to move on and make things better."

Vegeta smirked. "You sound like Bulma," he said as Bulma came out and announced dinner was ready.

Bulma smiled as her husband and Goten came inside. Everything was on the table as Bulla and Uub joined them. It was then that Goten noticed everyone was here accept for Trunks and before he could say anything, Bulma spoke.

"Goten, could you go get Trunks," said Bulma. "He might still be sleeping, but I want him to eat to get his strength back."

He knew he couldn't refuse Bulma, even if he was having mixed emotions. "Sure Bulma I'll get him."

Making his way down to the medical wing, he opened the door to see his mate sleeping surprisingly sound with no shirt on. Goten blushed for a moment but realized he wasn't happy with Trunks right now. Walking up to Trunks' bedside, Goten had to resist the urge to brush the strands of hair covering his face.

"Goten."

"Trunks, damn it! Why did you have to do that? How long have you been awake anyway?"

"It's fun," smirked Trunks as he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, so his feet touched the ground. "I know your footsteps chibi. You're not that hard to detect," he said as he put his shirt on.

"Well your mom made me come and get you for dinner."

"Goten, I know your pissed at me."

"Pissed doesn't even begin to cover how I feel Trunks. I'm glad you're all right, but you have to talk to me, you have to let me inside that mind of yours. I'm not just your best friend anymore Trunks. I'm your mate. What are you so afraid of anyway? That I will discover you're not perfect. I know that all ready."

"That's not it Goten. As long as I can remember, I always felt the need to protect you. It's not something I can turn off because it's deeply ingrained in me. I wouldn't wish what I've seen on my greatest enemy. I can only promise to tone it down. I'll try to be more open with you. I promise that to. It's just not as easy for me as it is for you. I mean I've all ready shown you more of myself than anyone else in the world."

"All right," Goten smiled, "but if you go over the deep end, I reserve that right to kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try chibi," Trunks said as he came up behind Goten, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling his body up against his chest. When he started kissing down his neck, he felt some resistance.

"Come—come on Trunks your family is waiting for us and I'm hungry."

"Me to," Trunks whispered in Goten's ear.

Goten shivered. "N—not right now Trunks," he said as he turned in his mate's arms to face him.

"You know you want to chibi," Trunks said as he leaned in and captured his mate's lips in a passionate kiss. Trunks smiled as Goten kissed back, thinking he won his mate over until he felt Goten disappear from his embrace. Trunks smirked. "Until next time."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Trunks was walking home from work when he saw a familiar couple, his grandparents, meeting with two other people he couldn't quite make out. Curious, he followed them to a restaurant in the city. Being as stealthy as he could be, he followed them into the restaurant, requested to be seated in the booth right next to them, and waited for what conversation would occur.

"Dr. Briefs, Bunny, what are we doing here?" asked Chichi. "You said it was urgent."

"It's about your son and our grandson," said Dr. Bunny.

This got Trunks curious as he moved to the other side of his booth, so he could hear better. Luckily there was an obstruction between his and their booth so they couldn't see him.

"We want to break them up," said Bunny.

"There's no way that's possible," said Chichi. "They're bonded. We'd only be hurting them more," said Chichi.

"They'll get over it Chichi," said the Ox King. "We're listening."

"Dear I'm not sure this is such a good idea," said Dr. Briefs. "They will hate us for the rest of our lives if they ever find out."

"They won't if you keep your mouth shut," said Bunny.

"How would we break them up in the first place?" asked Chichi.

"I'm glad you asked Chichi," said Bunny. "We erase their memories of each other with my husband's invention. They'll never know the other and move on with their lives."

"When would we put this plan into action?" asked the Ox King.

"Tomorrow night," said Bunny. "Don't worry my husband and I will take care of everything. You just need to be ready in your car by 10PM to pick up your son and take him away."

"No one will get hurt. The plan sounds good to me," said the Ox King. "We're in," he said as their food came to the table.

Chichi was feeling uneasy about the whole thing, but she knew it would be the only solution to get her son away from Trunks and onto a normal life. Looking at Dr. Briefs, she could see his struggle as well. She looked away before his eyes could catch hers.

"A toast!" Bunny exclaimed as she raised her glass. "To the happiness of Trunks and Gotten."

"I think it's highly inappropriate to toast this," said Chichi as she got up from the booth. "It's not exactly easy to hurt my son like this."

"You're forgetting Chichi. Goten won't even know you did anything, neither will Trunks."

"We'll be there at 10PM," said the Ox King. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," smiled Bunny as she looked over to her husband. She could see his doubt, but she knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. The plan would go through.

Trunks was livid, and it took every part of him not to transform into a Super Saiyan in the restaurant. Taking deep breaths in and then out, he sat back and tried to cool down. Hearing footsteps coming his way, he looked up to see the waitress.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I suddenly lost my appetite," said Trunks as he grabbed his coat and left the restaurant.

The cool air felt good on his skin, but his insides felt on fire. He was raging, and needed to get somewhere deserted before he hurt someone. Finding a deserted alleyway, he took off into the night as fast as he could. He wished he could forget what he heard, but he couldn't.

Once he got to a deserted canyon, he was surprised how easy it was to let go. It felt good to release all his pent up energy. He had been holding in so much over the years. Exhausting himself, he landed on the edge of the cliff and fell off it. "Shit!" yelled Trunks as he was unable to summon enough energy to fly as he fell deeper and deeper into darkness until his body hit the ground.

Trunks groaned as he opened his eyes to darkness. Looking up, he could see nothing but darkness. He sighed as he sat up. 'Thank Dendei I'm half-saiyan or else I would have been in real trouble.' Checking his pockets, he discovered his cell phone had been crushed. 'Just great,' he thought and then an idea came to him. 'Goten, chibi, can you here me?'

'Trunks! Where are you?'

'I—I'm stuck in a canyon, and my energy is shot. I need you to get me. I promise I'll explain everything when we get home.'

'All right I'm on my—

"Father?" said Trunks as he watched him fly down into the canyon.

"Tell your mate I have this under control."

'Never mind Goten, my dad's here. I'll see you at home all right. I love you.'

'Love you to Trunks.'

With his father's arm wrapped around him, they flew out of the cave and back to West City. The flight was quiet, but Trunks still felt uneasy around his father.

"I know what you're thinking son. The hands holding you now are the hands that have killed many, even innocent beings. It's hard to wrap your mind around."

"I can't deal with this now father. Something has happened."

"What is it Trunks?"

"I'll tell everyone when we get home."

"Did you get out what you needed to ?"

"Yeah, I needed to let go."

The room was quiet after Trunks had explained to his family, Goten, and Uub what had happened at the restaurant. The tension was suffocating to Trunks as he shifted in his stance in the living room.

"I—I can't believe it," said Bulla. "Grandpa and grandma would try to hurt you and Goten like this."

"It was more like grandma holding the reins Bulla. She was so cold and uncaring, and it just—I couldn't even muster up the courage to tell them off. I was afraid I was going to blow up the restaurant and everyone in it," said Trunks.

"Well I'm sure as hell going to give them hell when I see them again," said Bulma as Vegeta smirked.

"That's right. You'll have to confront them, right?" asked Uub.

"Yes, but what's the plan?" asked Vegeta.

"Aren't grandma and grandpa suppose to come by tomorrow night?" asked Bulla.

"They'll think we're all asleep, and that's when we confront them," said Trunks.

"What about Chichi and the Ox King?" asked Bulma.

"You leave them to me," said Goten, who had been quiet the whole time.

"You want to confront them by yourself?" asked Bulla.

"I need to do this. It's been a long time coming," said Goten as he felt his mate's hand on his shoulder.

"If you need me—

"I know," smiled Goten.

"So sweet," said Bulma as Goten blushed in embarrassment. "Anyway I'm just sorry this has to happen. You two deserve to be accepted by the people who love you."

"Thanks mom," said Trunks. "We know this can't be easy for you either."

"Yeah, they're your parents," said Goten.

"Well if someone threatens the people I care about, especially my babies, they're going down," said Bulma.

"Aw mom," blushed Bulla, "do you have to embarrass us?"

"I think it's sweet she cares about you and Trunks so much that she would fight for you both," said Goten.

Bulma smiled. "I knew I loved him for a reason," she said as she hugged Goten. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled as he hugged her back, feeling the support of someone who always had his back.

Goten was in bed resting comfortably, waiting for Trunks to join him in bed. When he heard the light flick off in the bathroom, he knew Trunks was coming out. Turning in bed to face his mate, he saw Trunks' smile and smiled back as he got into bed.

"Tonight was something, wasn't it?" asked Trunks.

"You know I knew my mom and grandpa didn't approve of our relationship, but I never thought they would take it this far. I guess that's what hurts the most."

"I wish this wasn't happening to you chibi. I mean I feel the same way about my grandparents. I never thought they'd actually have a plan. I just thought they would disapprove from afar."

"This is just depressing, especially with Christmas coming up."

"I know but maybe we can cheer each other up," said Trunks as he looked right into the eyes of his mate before kissing him passionately on the lips.

Goten could feel himself melting at Trunks' touch. Pressing his body against Trunks', he heard Trunks moan and felt his arms around his waist. Wet kisses descended down his neck, and he sighed in pleasure as he felt Trunks' hands under his night shirt. When he heard Trunks groan, he could feel his frustration. "Trunks?"

"Why must you wear so much clothing?"

"It's cold, and it's winter Trunks. You know I'm sensitive to the cold."

"I'll warm you up. You don't have to worry about that," said Trunks as he removed his own boxers, throwing them on the floor. "Now I'm taking your clothes off," he said as he got on top of Goten and started to unbutton his shirt, removing it in no time. Goten paid attention to how focused Trunks looked and couldn't help but laugh. "What?" asked Trunks.

"You look cute when you're annoyed," Goten said as he moved his concentration from Trunks' face to his body. Moving his hand down his chest, his hand stopped at his member. He gave it a light squeeze before he started stroking Trunks.

"Uh oh shit chibi!" Trunks moaned as he came all over Goten's bare chest and face. It was Trunks' turn to laugh, but he was startled as Goten wrestled him down onto the bed beside him. Trunks won the wrestling match and had his mate right where he wanted him. He smirked. "Now the pants come off chibi," he said as he tore them off along with his boxers. "Looking at his naked mate below him, he felt his desire to take Goten overwhelm him.

"Do you have to do that every time Trunks? You know how uncomfortable it makes me," said Goten as he tried to cover himself.

"I can't help it chibi," said Trunks as he pressed their naked bodies together, hearing his mate moan. "I love making love to your body."

"What are you waiting for then?" asked Goten as he kissed Trunks' cheek.

Trunks entered his mate and moved vigorously inside him, causing Goten to cry out in pleasure so loud that he thought he was going to lose his voice. He would have been worried about someone hearing him, but he couldn't concentrate on that now. Trunks was doing wonderful things to his body, and he was enjoying it. When he pleasured Trunks, he wondered if Trunks felt as much pleasure when he was the one giving it. "O-oh God chibi l—love you!"


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Goten felt like he was going to throw up and his stomach was filled with butterflies. He was about to confront his mother and grandpa at their house before they got the chance to come to the Briefs' home. He was feeling so many things but what was most prominent was hurt. The people who had raised him had planned to betray him.

Looking towards the ground from his flight, he spotted his mother and grandpa about to get into their car and he knew now was the moment to strike. Landing before the car, he saw the looks on their faces. "Where are you two off to so late?"

"Oh honey we were about to go visit you at Capsule," said Chichi.

"How about you don't lie to me?" said Goten. "I know all about your plan with Trunks' grandparents. Trunks heard the whole conversation."

"Goten, I—

"What do you think you could possibly say to make this ok?" asked Goten. "I can't believe you would even think about hurting me and Trunks like this. It breaks my heart."

"I'm sorry," said Chichi.

"Well I'm not," said the Ox King. "I'm only sorry you found out before the plan could be carried out."

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that," said Goten to his grandpa. "Well you didn't win grandpa and it's not even about that. I—I can't ever come back here again and see you two without feeling pain. I never want to see you two again."

"No!" Chichi screamed as she clutched Goten's arm. "Please honey we can work this out. I—i didn't want to be a part of this plan."

"Then you should have stood up and said it wasn't right. You could have come to me and told me what Bunny and Dr. Briefs was planning," he said as tears ran down his face. "I'll always love you mom, that won't change, but I don't like you for what you've done," he said as he felt his mother let go of him.

"You would break your mother's heart forever for some no good man?" asked the Ox King.

"That no good man you're talking about has loved and cared for me unconditionally since I came out of the womb. I can't say the same for you and mom. She broke my heart first, but I won't give up being happy to make my mom happy. I'm out of here," said Goten.

Taking off quickly, he was not quick enough to stop from hearing the cries of his mother. It tore at his heart, but he knew she was in the wrong. He let out a few tears on his way back to West City in the dark of night.

He wondered how Trunks and his family were fairing against Dr. Briefs and Bunny. He knew it couldn't be easy for them either to confront their loved ones. The whole situation was unfair two both families, and he wondered if they would ever be the same again.

Seeing how close he was to the Briefs home, he landed a few minutes away and started walking the path to the front door.

Dr. Briefs and Bunny made their way to Trunks' room. Before they could open the door, it opened before them to see a very enraged Trunks. "Did you really think you could get away with it?"

"Wh—what are you talking about Trunks?" asked Bunny.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know all about your plan to break Goten and I up. I was at the restaurant last night, and I overheard everything. You think it's amusing to play with people's lives like that!" yelled Trunks. "My relationship with my mate has nothing to do with you."

"You're making a mistake," said Bunny.

"No, I think the biggest mistake here was thinking you cared about me at all. Your motive was purely selfish, not once did you think about how this would effect me or Goten," said Trunks and then he looked to his grandpa. "I know you had second thoughts grandpa. I could see it in your face, but you didn't stand up for me. You let your wife influence you."

"I'm sorry dear boy, more than you ever know," said Dr. Briefs.

"I'm sure you are," said Vegeta as he came out of the shadows. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. You not only hurt your niece and nephew, but you hurt my mate, your daughter by hurting her children. It's not a very wise move on your part."

"He's right," said Bulma as she came out of the shadows to stand beside her mate. "I'd die before I let anyone hurt any of my kids."

"You don't even know what's best for your kids," said Bunny. "It's a miracle Bulla turned out normal."

"Hey!" said Bulla as she and Uub joined her family in the hallway, "there's nothing wrong with my parents or my brother. You have no right to judge the people I love the most. I love them just the way they are, unconditionally like you should grandma."

"You better hand over your invention old man," said Vegeta. "I will destroy it," he said as Dr. Briefs handed over the, watching as Vegeta crushed it to dust.

"No!" claimed Bunny. "You ruined everything."

"No, I believe that was you mother," said Bulma. "Now get out of my site I think you've both done enough damage," she said as she walked away without another word while Vegeta followed her.

Trunks, Bulla, and Uub watched Dr. Briefs and Bunny disappear down the long hallway. The door slammed loudly, startling them.

"I wonder how Goten's doing," said Trunks.

"Oh that's right he confronted his family," said Uub.

"All by himself that couldn't be easy for him."

"It's not, but I had to let him go. He needed to do this for him," said Trunks as he left his sister and Uub. Walking down the stairs, he made his way outside, hurt to see his mate crying at his doorstep.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Trunks closed the door to his bedroom, careful not to wake up his sleeping mate. He had finally gotten him into a peaceful sleep and needed some space from Goten's feelings. They were so strong, and he knew how sensitive Goten was when he was hurt.

In the dark hallway Trunks made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. Surprised to see his mom sitting at the counter with a steaming cup of coffee, he passed her, poured himself some of his own coffee, and grabbed something quick to eat out of the fridge.

"So, what's keeping you up mom?" asked Trunks as he sat across from her at the table.

"I—I just can't believe my parents would do something like this. They've never been this cruel before. I've always known that my mom has some kind of hold on my dad, but I didn't think he would go along with this."

"There was guilt in his eyes mom, but that doesn't change anything."

"How's Goten?"

"I found him outside the house crying, I carried him in my arms to my room, and I lied him down on my bed, holding him until he stopped crying. I just got him to sleep a few minutes ago. He's completely broken over this mom, and I—I'm so angry at the Ox King and Chichi for doing this to him."

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I wish I could have protected you both from this, but I couldn't. Do you think Gohan, Videl, and Pan have any idea about this?"

"I don't think so, the hard part is breaking it to them."

"I think that's Goten's decision or the Ox King and Chichi."

"If the Ox King and Chichi know what's good for them, they'll do the right thing and tell Gohan and his family themselves. Putting Goten through that, it just seems like torture."

"That poor boy," Bulma said as she wiped the tears from his eyes, "his own mother. I mean I know what it's like to have a mother that disapproves of everything you do, but Goten's a saint compared to me. He didn't deserve any of this."

Trunks got up and walked around the counter to hug his mother. "I'm sure it means a lot to Goten that you support him."

"You know I love that kid like he was my very own."

"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight son," said Bulma as she watched him disappear into the darkness.

Walking down the hallway to her room, she saw Vegeta waiting for her outside the door. This was a new occurrence for her, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Don't read too much into it woman. I was just wondering why you were gone."

"I love you to Vegeta," she said as she kissed him on the check before they entered their room.

Trunks made his way back into his bedroom quietly, making sure not to wake up Goten. When he turned around, he saw Goten coming out of the bathroom and his dark eyes went up to meet his blue ones.

"Tell me I didn't wake you?"

"No, I had to use the bathroom. I'm sorry I feel too much sometimes," Goten said and then felt Trunks' warm hands holding his.

"You don't have to apologize chibi. It's one of the reasons I love you so much. It's why I envy you sometimes."

"I love you to Trunks," he said as he squeezed Trunks' hands.

"How are you holding up?" asked Trunks.

"Honestly I'm not doing so well Trunks. The whole thing just makes me sick to my stomach. I'm so angry, but I'm so sad at the same time. How could they do this to us?" said Goten as he felt himself close to tears again until he felt Trunks' warm hand on his cheek.

"You know I'd take away your pain if it was in my power chibi, but I can't. I can only be here for you, to support and love you, always."

"I—If you—you were trying to stop me from crying, you—you're not doing a good job."

Trunks smiled. "Sorry, I get so emotional when it comes to you."

"Is that a bad thing Trunks?" he asked.

"No, not at all Goten. It's just a little new to me," he said as he looked over his mate more closely. "We should really get to bed chibi. You look tired."

"All right but we should take off our clothes."

"Why?"

"I just want to feel you hold me completely while we sleep. I know it sounds silly, but—

"No, but I can't promise I won't fondle you at some point during the night," Trunks smirked. "My body has a mind of its' own you know."

"Like I didn't know that all ready Trunks."

In bed Goten felt Trunks' body against his and the heat their bodies created together felt good. He sighed in pleasure as he felt Trunks crotch rub against his butt. He knew Trunks had did that on purpose, and he shook his head and laughed.

"What, it was an accident? Besides it was inevitable. You wanted to be held, right?"

"You and your damn logic," said Goten as he turned to kiss Trunks' lips. "Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight chibi," Trunks smiled as he returned the kiss. He was tempted to go further, but he reeled himself in. Closing his eyes, Trunks felt different somehow. Tonight he felt a peaceful sleep would be possible for him and hopefully his mate.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Trunks woke up on his back with a smile on face. No nightmares had come to him last night, and he was able to rest. Looking over to his sleeping mate, he seemed to be sleeping peaceful with not a care in the world. Trunks knew better.

"How long are you planning to stare at me Trunks?" asked Goten as he opened his eyes.

"All day," Trunks smiled as he held Goten's body to his.

"Don't you have work today?"

"Why, are you trying to get rid of me?" Trunks smirked.

"No, I'd love nothing more then for you to spoon me all day but I have to talk to Gohan."

"So, you're going to tell him?"

"He'll find out eventually Trunks, whether mom decides to tell him or he figures it out on his own," said Goten as he sat up and bed.

"You want to do this alone, don't you?" asked Trunks as he sat up beside his mate.

"No," Goten said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "confronting mom and grandpa was horrible. I could really use the support."

"You got it chibi," Trunks said as he stood up, swooped Goten, into his arms, and headed towards the bathroom.

After they washed each other, they stood under the warm water, holding each other.

"This is nice," smiled Goten as his head rested on Trunks' shoulder. "I wish we could do this all the time."

"What, waste water?"

"No," laughed Goten, "Be together. It won't be like this when I go back on tour."

"I know," Trunks said as he held his mate tighter, "but we've discussed this," he said as he pulled away. Plus I think my nightmares are over. You won't have to worry anymore, and we can plan to see each other when we can. We'll be all right Goten."

Goten smiled. "I believe you Trunks," he said as he caressed his face before leaning into him for a kiss. When he felt Trunks' arms back around him, Trunks' lips were on him so fast that he was surprised when he brought his legs around his waist while turning off the water.

Trunks dropped Goten on the bed and climbed on to of him, ready to take his mate when he looked into his surprised eyes. "I want you."

"Oh," Goten blushed, "all right," he smiled, seeing the utter joy in Trunks' eyes.

"I love you chibi," said Trunks as he began to plant kisses down his chest.

"I—AH! oh! Love you to Tru—unks!" Goten moaned as Trunks' mouth swallowed him whole.

As Trunks and Goten got closer to the mountain area, Trunks could feel his mate's apprehension. It couldn't be easy for him to have to tell his older brother about what his mother had done. The whole thing felt unfair to Trunks.

Trunks followed Goten's lead as they landed a few minutes away from Gohan's home. When they got closer, the two demi-saiyans could hear what sounded like yelling. Rushing right to the house, they sensed two energies in the backyard and came around to see Chichi and Gohan.

"I—I guess she told you," said Goten.

"Goten?" said Gohan.

"I'm pissed off to Gohan, but what's arguing going to solve?" asked Goten.

"I know, but it's just so hard to believe that she would even consider hurting you and Trunks this way," he sighed as he walked up to his mother. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have raised my voice to you. When your hurt my brother and Trunks like this, I—I just I wonder what dad would say."

"Leave him out of this!" exclaimed Chichi. "I feel worse than you can imagine in what I thought about doing to your brother, but you will not bring your father into this."

"He would accept Goten, and you know it mom. He would be so disappointed and hurt that you tried to hurt his son. Never in a million years would I ever think about hurting my daughter this way."

"I—I can't do this right now," said Chichi as she walked away and went back into her house.

"Gohan, you know better then to bring up dad. She still loves and misses him. It's hard for her."

"How can you be so understanding? She tried to destroy your relationship," said Gohan.

"Well she did't succeed Gohan. Besides I can't carry all this anger I have for her anymore. It's exhausting, and I need to move on. If she's ever ready to accept my relationship with Trunks, she knows how to find me."

Gohan smiled. "When did you suddenly become a mature adult?"

"Ha, ha very funny Gohan. Anyway I think I had an older and wiser brother to show me the way."

"And a genius scientist who showed him what being mature really means," smirked Trunks.

"Briefs!" said Gohan.

"Trunks!" exclaimed Goten as he blushed.

"It's funny to see the looks on your faces," Trunks laughed.

"If it's ok with you Trunks, I'd rather not know what you and my brother do behind closed doors."

"That's fine with me. It's not like I would tell you anyway. I just wish I had the same courtesy when my parents do it," he smiled as both Son brother groaned, not needing to hear that.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

"Hey Goten," said Videl as she took a seat across from him at a cafe. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well I've been thinking a lot about this. When my contract is up, I'm leaving the music industry."

"It's your decision Goten but why?"

"I feel like a product more than a person. I've gotten offers to do interviews, radio, and other things to promote myself. That's fine, but I don't see how posing for a photoshoot completely nude helps my career. It's selling out if you ask me."

"They're still trying to push that on you, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm not sure that's even the worst part."

"What?"

"Producers and directors have claimed they can boost my career if I sleep with them. This industry is sick Videl. They'll take my soul if I'm not careful."

"I understand Goten. I'm sorry that you're going through this. I need to be more on top of the people who interact with you. Anyway, how does Trunks feel about all this?"

"I—well I haven't exactly told him. I know what he'd want to do to the photographers, producers, and directors."

"That's Trunks for you, extremely overprotective. You know you have to tell him, right?" smiled Videl.

"Yeah, I mean all the times I've told him to be open with me, I at least owe him the same courtesy. I just don't know how he's going to react."

"Just remember he loves you very much. Anyway, are you worried about how your mom's going to react to your decision?"

"No, it's my life. It's too short to worry about what she things of me and my life decisions. I've being doing that for so long, and I can't do it anymore."

"Gohan told me about what Chichi and the Ox King were thinking about doing with Trunks' grandparents. It's despicable, and I was furious when I heard it. Believe me I know what it's like to be disappointed by your mother. When I found out from my dad that my mom left him for another man, I was devastated. What was even worse is that she had started another family with the man. It's not until recently that I found out that they moved to West City."

"Wow, are you going to see her and her family?"

"Yeah, I want to try and understand what happened. Plus my mom reached out to me on the phone. She wants to see my family. We're going to her house tonight at 6pm."

"Well," Goten smiled, "count me in and Trunks in," he said as Videl smiled appreciatively before they parted ways.

Goten had just come back with meeting with Videl to see father and son step out of the gravity room from a long training session. While Vegeta went inside instantly, a shirtless Trunks sat down on the grass, closed his eyes, and start his meditation session. Goten figured he would leave Trunks to it since he looked so peaceful.

"Chibi," smirked Trunks as Goten had made it to the door before he called out to him.

"I guess I need to practice on being more stealthy."

"You can try if you want, but I'd know it's you from anywhere. Besides, we're mates. Your smell gives you away. Also, I know you've been hiding something from me," said Trunks as he stood up from the ground.

"Why didn't you just confront me about it?"

"Easy I knew you would tell me right now."

"I'm sorry Trunks I didn't mean to hide anything from you, but I needed to be sure about it before I did. I just came from meeting with Videl. I felt like I owed it to her to tell her first since it kind of concerns her job."

"What's going on chibi?"

"The music industry isn't for me anymore Trunks. When my contract's up, I'm leaving. I know I've become successful at making music, but the cost is too high. Because I know this, I know that the more successful I get, the more people will take advantage of me. It's all ready started, but I've stood firm in what I want. I feel like the pressure could become too much someday, and I'll just give in. I can't let that happen."

"I know this couldn't have been an easy decision to come to, but you could have talked to me about this. Why didn't you?"

"You were going through a tough time with the nightmares. I didn't want to pile my problems on you. Besides I hadn't made a decision yet at the time, so I didn't want to tell you anything until I was absolutely sure this is what I wanted."

"Fine but you owe it to me to let me know the names of those people who have been pressuring you."

"No," Goten smiled, "but I love you for always wanting to be there for me."

"Always chibi," he smiled back as he took Goten's hand in his. "Anyway there's a shower calling my name, you care to join me?"

"I'd love to," said Goten as he followed Trunks inside the house. "Also, I told Videl that you and I would join her mom's family for dinner tonight at 6. Gohan and Pan are coming to obviously, but I want to be there for support. Her relationship with her mother is rocky."

"It's that action alone that makes me want you even more chibi," said Trunks as he took Goten's hand when they entered his bedroom.

Goten had never felt so nervous and excited at the same time. The look in Trunks' eyes was intense. There was lust, love, and something more he couldn't quite read. He knew he's probably going to find out once Trunks took him in the bathroom.

On the drive to Videl's mother's house, Trunks smiled, seeing his exhausted mate sleeping in the passenger seat beside him. He knew he shouldn't have exhausted Goten in the shower, but he couldn't help it. There was something about him that was irresistible and touching him and being touched in return felt like heaven.

Goten's snores broke through his thoughts, and he briefly looked at his mate. While he had exhausted him, Trunks couldn't help but see how peaceful he looked curled up in his car. Stopping the car at a red light, he looked out into the evening, wondering what the new year had in store for them.

Pulling into the residence where Videl's mother lived, Trunks felt a shift next to him, knowing Goten was awake. Looking at him again, he saw Goten's jaw drop at the size of the place. Trunks had to admit it was huge and ostentatious, but there was something about it that felt cold.

Seeing Gohan, Videl, and Pan about to go into the house, they joined right behind them. They followed the butler, which Trunks strongly disliked. He thought it was rude that the family wasn't there to greet them when they entered the house. When they were brought into the dinning room, the butler announced them and left to check on dinner.

"Videl," said an older woman Vivan with blue eyes, "it's so good to see you after all this time. I know we have a lot to talk about, but I hope for now we can enjoy this meal together," she said as they all sat down.

"Fine," said Videl as she felt Gohan squeeze her hand. "This is my husband Gohan, your grandchild Pan, my brother in law Goten and his boyfriend Trunks."

"Boyfriend!" exclaimed a girl who looked to be Trunks' age.

"That outburst is from my daughter Lily," said Videl's mother Vivian. "My husband Bob Terix is sitting next to me and on the other side of my husband is my son Julian.

Julian rolled his eyes at his sister's behavior. "They're a couple Lily, don't be rude."

"Anyway," said Bob as he looked Trunks' way. "You look familiar Trunks."

"Daddy! That's Trunks Briefs, president of Capsule Corporation. He's like the most richest, most successful, and not to mention most handsome man on the planet," said Lily all starry eyed.

"Oh that's it! Your mother is Bulma Briefs. We went to school together. How is she doing? I've been meaning to catch up with her."

There was something about the way he brought up his mother that he didn't like. "She's doing great. She's been enjoying retirement with my father."

"So she's married?" asked Bob.

"Happily," said Trunks.

The tension in the room was thick, and it was broken by the servers putting down plates in front of everyone. Trunks found this distasteful to, but he held his tongue. He didn't want to cause conflict. He was sure there would be a lot of that between Vivian and Videl later in the evening.

After dinner Vivan insisted they move into the living room for more conversation. As they followed the Terix family in the room, Trunks noticed the gaudy chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the couches that look like no one had sat in them for years.

"So, why did you reach out to me after all this time?" asked Videl.

"I've been feeling horrible about what I did to you, I left you with that foolish man."

"That foolish man is my father who raised me on his own. It wasn't easy, but he did. He never once put you down in front of me, but I always resented you for cheating on dad and leaving."

"Videl, honey I couldn't stay with your father. I didn't love him anymore, but you were always in my heart."

"Why didn't you just leave him? Why did you have to cheat on him while you were still married?"

"I loved his money too much. When I met Bob, I fell in love with him as well as his money."

"You left me behind."

"We fought for custody of you, and he won. I wasn't aloud to see you until you turned 21. I've been struggling ever since you turned that age whether I should see your or not. By then I was living with my own family in England. It was a busy time, and I was sure you had forgotten me and hated me anyway. I realize it was wrong now, and I want to make it up to you."

Goten saw some of the same traits in Vivian that he did in his own mother, but there was a coldness to this woman that made his mother look like a saint. While Videl's mother had abandoned her, his mother never abandoned him, even when they butted heads. He was starting to realize how lucky he was but felt sympathy for Videl.

"I'll think about it mom, but I can't make any promises," said Videl as she got up, "excuse me I need some air." Gohan and Pan excused themselves and followed her.

"So how committed are you to Goten?" asked Lily to Trunks.

"Forever," said Trunks.

"Wait a minute it's coming back to me now," said Julian as he looked at Goten. "You're Son Goten, the famous singer. I love your music. I'm a big fan."

"I don't know about famous but thank you. It's always nice to meet a fan of my music," said Goten.

"It just figures you're all ready taken," said Julian as he looked at Trunks. "It looks like you both hit the jackpot with each other."

"You know it's not about that, right? I'm not with Trunks because he's handsome and rich, and he's not with me because I've suddenly became famous. Our relationship is more deeper and more profound then what's on the outside. There's history between us, we grew up together, experienced life together and apart. Despite all that we came back together to be together because we love each other."

Trunks smiled. "I couldn't have put it better myself Goten."


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Goten regretted joining Vegeta for training in the morning. He was aching in places he didn't know he had as he passed out on the lawn chair on the deck overlooking the backyard. The breeze felt good on his face, and he felt like he could drift off. Before he could, he heard the sliding door to the deck open and out came a smiling Bulma.

"Hey Goten, did my husband work you too hard?"

"He can be pretty brutal."

"Well its only to make you better saiyan warriors, at least that's how Vegeta puts it."

"I appreciate it, I really do. It feels good to get back in shape."

"So, Trunks told me about what happened last night when you went to visit Videl's family."

"Her mother seemed so cold, and it bothered me how she treated Videl, you know like she could take her or leave her. I mean I know Vivian said she wants to fix things, but—

"Are you sure you're not thinking about your own mom Goten? Videl is going to make her own choice about what kind of relationship she wants to have with her mom. Have you given it any thought about the relationship you want to have with your mother?"

"At this point I've decided to keep my distance from her. I'm not ready to forgive just yet. Plus I'm not thrilled about what my mom's reaction is going to be when I tell her I'm leaving the music industry behind after my contract's up."

"I believe you're making the right decision about your contract. I know music is something you love. Sometimes we have to decide whether we want to be happy with ourselves at the end of the day or accept the things in life that will make us successful no matter the cost."

"Thanks for the support Bulma."

"Anytime. So any idea what your plans are when your contract ends?"

"I've talked about it with Trunks last night. In college I minored in the culinary arts. I'm going to use that to good use and enroll in culinary school and hopefully own my own restaurant someday."

"That sounds great Goten. It's always good to have something to fall back on."

"It's been a passion of mine for a long time. I haven't even told mom. She thinks cooking should be left to women."

"Yeah I know, believe me I've had to hold my tongue about that subject with Chichi. It's a traditional way of thinking that I don't like. Having men and women in the kitchen is good, you get different perspectives on food and the way it should be handled.

"Sounds like you've had some experience in the restaurant world."

"I know some of the biggest chefs in the world. When I'd travel for business, I'd visit some of the most interesting and unique restaurants in the world and learn all about food. It doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to cook those dishes. I just love traveling," she smiled.

Goten came out of a warm shower refreshed and ready for nap. Drying himself of with hi ki, he hadn't realized how much Vegeta's training session had kicked his butt when he found himself falling asleep in the shower. Seeing Trunks' bed in his sites, he landed on the bed face first, bringing the covers over his naked body. Sleep came instantly.

Trunks came in the door from a long day of work to see his mom in the living room talking with Bob Terix, and he didn't like it. "Hi mom, what's he doing here?"

"We were just catching up Trunks," said Bulma. "Is something wrong?"

"You don't think it's a coincidence that I met his family yesterday and the moment I mention you, he comes here to see you."

"It's not a surprise. Your mother and I hung out in the same circle of friends," said Bob.

Every bone in Trunks' body said this guy was trouble but how could he explain this to his mother without coming out like an overprotective son? It was then that his father walked in, and he was no longer worried. "Oh Vegeta," said Bulma as she stood up with Bob. "This is a friend of mine, Bob Terix. Bob, this is my husband Vegeta."

"Whoa," said Bob in surprise.

Trunks smirked at Bob's reaction. He was clearly intimidated, but he didn't want to back down. "What's wrong Mr. Terix?"

"Nothing, it's nice to meet you Vegeta," said Bob. "Well I should get going. It was nice to see you Bulma."

"You to Bob, goodbye," she said as she closed the door behind him. "All right Trunks why are you acting so weird?"

"Well I think it's perfectly clear that our son was just looking out for your well being," said Vegeta.

"Ok, what are you talking about?" asked Bulma.

"Mom, that guy is interested in you."

"Trunks I'm not blind. I know, but I know how to handle myself around men. I've been working beside them for years now. If it ever gets dangerous, I know my family is here to watch out for me," she smiled, "but I think it's sweet how much you care sweetie."

"Uh thanks," Trunks blushed as Vegeta smirked, "for embarrassing me."

"It's what I do son," smiled Bulma as Trunks headed upstairs.

"It's fun to mess with him," said Vegeta.

"I know his heart was in the right place, but this woman knows how to handle things."

"Does she now?" said Vegeta as his hands found their way around her waist, holding her close to his body.

"Yes," she smiled as she leaned against his back, pressing herself against him, "big things."

Trunks got to his room and opened the door to see his mate sleeping in his bed. Deciding not to disturb his mate, he entered his bathroom, took off his clothes, and stepped into his shower. It felt good to have his energy back and to finally get a good night's sleep. The nightmares had been over for a few days and while he acted the same around his father like he always had, there was somewhat of a difference that he was sure his father could see.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist. Wiping the condensation off the mirror, he saw himself staring back. He never took the time to really look at himself. He wasn't vain. Looking at himself now, he could see traces of his mother and he could see his father in him as well. It didn't surprise him, but he wondered if the circumstances were different, if he had lived a completely different life, could he have turned out like his father had in the beginning.

Trunks could hear the shift of his mate's body on his bed, knowing he was waking up. Coming out of the bathroom, he faced his tired but smiling mate and his smile alone made the dark thoughts in his mind disappear. He wondered suddenly if that's what his mother did for his father, took away the pain and darkness in his heart. "Hey chibi, my dad kick your ass again?" he smiled as he sat next to his mate on the bed.

"Trunks, can you do something for me?" Goten asked with a serious look on his face.

"Anything chibi you know that, what's wrong?"

"I want you to spend some time with your dad. I know you've been acting weird when you interact with him, but he's your dad. We don't know how much time we have to spend with the ones we love. My father is gone Trunks, and he's never coming back. I was lucky to resolve my relationship with him before he left this world, but you might not be that lucky with your father. Vegeta is the way he is now for a reason. He's done so much good but all you can focus on is the bad, his past. There's no reason your relationship can't get better, and it might not be the same as it was. Hell it won't be but it might be better. You have a better understanding of him now."

"I know it's something I have to do, and I promise you I will chibi."

"Really, no resistance from you?"

"What can I say?" Trunks smirked. "You're really persuasive when you're passionate about something."

Goten blushed as he looked down at his blanketed lap. "Well I love you and I've always known how much you really looked up to and admired your father. You love him, and I would hate for things to be unresolved between you two." He felt the warmth of Trunks' hand on his cheek, and he looked into the blue eyes of his mate.

"God I love you so much chibi," Trunks said with so much passion that he was surprised when Goten lied him down on the bed and kissed him senseless as he straddled his waist. Looking up at beauty in its rare and purist form, he couldn't help but be breathless. His mate was the most amazing person he had ever met.

"Trunks, are you all right?" asked Goten as looked down at his mate who seemed deep in thought and then he saw Trunks smile. His concern was unwarranted as he found himself below Trunks.

Trunks' lips met Goten's in a passionate kiss that would lead to so much more tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

It had been hard for Trunks to say goodbye to his mate, but he knew he would see him again. He had even felt Goten's reluctance to leave him, and he had felt the same way as Goten had held him tighter, which caused him to hold on tighter to him as well. Keeping busy in his lab, he eventually took a break as he stood up from his chair and stretched his limbs. In the corner of his eye he spotted something familiar. It looked like one of his mother's usb flash drives. Picking it up from under the desk, his eyes came upon the label on the drive and it read 'Vegeta.' Right away he knew he shouldn't look at whatever was on the drive. It felt personal but another part of him was curious.

Locking the door of his lab, he sat down at his computer and put the drive into his computer. He could tell right away that it looked like some sort of home movies. An image came of his father sitting in a dark room. When the room came more into focus, he could tell it was his room. His father was holding something in his arms, and it was him as a baby.

 ** _"_** ** _This is strange," he said looking down at the bundle in his arms. He watched his small, chubby arms reach out to him, excited to be with him. "I've never felt like this before," he said, his eyes showing fascination as his son took hold of his finger. "You're strong," he said as baby Trunks smiled at him. He shook his head. "You need to give your mother some rest, do you understand?" he asked as Trunks nodded at him. "Good," he said as he stood up, placed his son back in the crib, and covered him. Watching his eyes closed, he turned away but there was hesitation. Turning back around, he leaned into the crib and kissed his forehead before he left the room in complete darkness._**

Pausing the video, Trunks couldn't believe his eyes. There was care, tenderness, and love in his father's actions in that moment. Tears ran down his face, and he wiped them away. He could understand what his mother saw in his father. Away from the outside world, he imagined he treated his mother with the same care, tenderness, and love he had shown him. Moving on from his thoughts, he continued the video to another moment.

 ** _"_** ** _Dad?" said 8 year old Trunks as he knocked on his parent's door._**

 ** _The door slid open, and Vegeta was startled to see his son's appearance. "What's wrong with you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I—I'm not feeling well," said Trunks before he passed out in the hall. When he came to, he found he was staring into the cold, dark eyes of his father. "Dad?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You're running a fever Trunks, but there's something else you're not telling me."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Nightmares," Trunks said as he curled into himself, "they're painful, bu—but I'll be ok."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know," said Vegeta as he lied down beside his so, gathering the boy in his embrace. "Sleep boy, I promise I'll do what I can."_**

 ** _Trunks smiled. "Th—thanks dad," he said as he gripped his father like his life depended on it._**

Each moment was more surprising then the next. He couldn't believe this was his father. Goten was right. He had been focusing on all the bad things his father had done. There was good.

Coming out of his lab, Trunks made his way to the kitchen. After he ate lunch, he made his way outside in the backyard to see the gravity room was on. He wasn't surprised. He knew why his father continued to fight so hard. It was to keep his family safe, but he knew it hadn't always been that way.

Finding a good spot in the grass, he sat down and began his meditation. His father had taught him why it was so important, and the memory came and went, making the lavender-haired man smile. He finally felt relaxed and when he came out of his meditation, the gravity room door opened to reveal his father.

"Trunks."

"Father."

"Something is different."

"I'm sorry father."

"For what? You didn't—

"You were bad, but it wasn't all in your control. I think—no, I know there's a part of you that wanted this, wondered what it would be like to have a life like this. You struggled with yourself and fought enemies to get to this point, so you could protect what's yours."

"It sounds so simple when you say it like that," said Vegeta as he placed his towel over his shoulder. "You're correct. I will protect our family until there's no breath left in my body. In the end it will never be enough to make up for all that I've done. I have to live with that, but you don't Trunks. You can go on from this and be happy with your mate.

Trunks was so overwhelmed by his father's words. Even now he continued to surprise him and he felt the need to do something he hadn't done in a long time. He hugged his father tightly like he had all those years ago. He needed to feel like his father wouldn't disappear from his life.

Vegeta was startled to find his son hugging him, but he couldn't push him away, he wouldn't push him away as his arms found their way around his son. When he felt his son's face buried in his shoulder, he knew he was crying. There was a lot his son was unloading on him, and he would take the burden off him.

Bulma had come into the kitchen to find it empty, which was unusual around this time because she would normally find him eating at the table. Looking out the sliding door window to the backyard, she was floored to see her mate holding their trembling son on his arms. When his eyes met hers, she knew he had the situation handled. She nodded as she turned away and walked back into the kitchen to heat up the lunch she had made for Vegeta.

Smiling, she knew Vegeta and Trunks had come to an important place in their relationship as father and son. She had feeling Goten had something to do with helping Trunks realize just how important his relationship with his father was, and she would be forever grateful for that and for him to coming into their family and capturing her son's heart.

She just wondered now if she couldn't convince Chichi just how much Goten had made her son a better man, a better saiyan. It was too late to forgive her own parents for their plan to break up her son and Goten, but she had feeling Chichi felt bad about the whole thing, wishing they had never met with her parents that day. She was decided. She would talk to Chichi and hopefully help to heal the relationship between her and Goten.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

"Bulma?" said Chichi, surprised to see her at her doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh of course," said Chichi as she let Bulma inside, closing the door behind her. Sitting in the living room, Chichi waited for Bulma to speak.

"I know you felt horrible about ever meeting with my parents, but I need to know if you intend to break up my son and yours."

"No, I—while I don't approve, it just doesn't feel right to break them up. I know my son would hate me for the rest of his life, even now our relationship is on rocky ground."

"It doesn't have to be Chichi. You can still have a relationship with Goten, but it requires you to selfless and unconditional. He needs your full acceptance."

"I love my son. I raised him without a father, and I've only wanted the best for him. I wanted to make sure he had every opportunity to be—

"Not like his father," said Bulma.

"He reminded me so much of Goku, and I was worried he wouldn't amount to anything."

"You couldn't have been more wrong Chichi. While he has his father's good heart and he looks similar to him, he was never going to be Goku. That's what Goten's been expressing to you his whole life. Your son is polite, responsible, thoughtful, loyal, and so much more. He's pursuing his dream and becoming successful. You need to trust fully in him. He's a man, not a boy and trust me it's hard to let go sometimes because he'll always be your baby boy," said Bulma, who felt herself tearing up, "but you need to treat him like a man."

"Thank you Bulma you given me some things to think about," smiled Chichi.

"There's one more thing I want you to think about Chichi, my son. Over the course of their lives together, your son has impacted mine in a positive way. Goten makes my son very happy, and it makes me happy. It's no secret that Trunks has been through some tough times in his life, but it's always been your son who has brought him back from the brink. I—just don't write off my son because of his past or what you think you know about him. You should talk to him some time to understand him better."

"I will think about that to Bulma."

"Thank you for seeing me Chichi. You know I care about your son like he was my own, and I want them both to be happy."

"I know," Chichi smiled, "and I appreciate you coming by."

"Well I don't," said the Ox King as he came inside from grocery shopping.

"Dad!"

"It's all right Chichi. I should get going anyway. It was good to see you," Bulma smiled as she shut the door behind her.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

Goten's eyes stared into the eyes of a toilet before throwing up the contents of his stomach. He had just gotten back from a party for publicity purposes and knew he shouldn't have had a drink offered by the owner of the club. Before he knew it, he had downed so many drinks that he became drunk. He was thankful Videl had noticed and had gotten him back to the hotel.

Leaning his face up against the cold porcelain of the toilet, he sighed. If he learned anything from tonight, it was that he would never drink again. Before he could think anymore about the night, he felt the need to empty his stomach once again.

"Goten, are you all right in there?" asked Videl from the other side of the door.

Goten groaned as he lifted his face out of the toilet bowl once again. "I—I'm getting there Videl.

An hour later Goten felt well enough to leave the bathroom and made his way to his bed. He was feeling tired, so Videl left for her room to let him rest. A few hours into sleep, there was a knock on Goten's door. Goten sighed, the last thing he wanted to so was get up and answer the door. He hoped whoever was knocking would just leave, but that wasn't the case as the knock came to the door again.

Goten made his way to the door and came face to face with someone familiar. "Julian?"

"Hey Goten, I know this is a bad time but I need to talk to you."

"H—how did you know where I was?"

"I'm a big fan of your music, and your touring schedule is online. Besides I travel a lot for work and I've been to this hotel frequently. I know all the popular spots where musicians and business men stay."

"Ok, so what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh sorry of course," said Goten as he stepped aside letting Julian inside his room, closing the door behind him.

"I have business here in Milan, but that's not why I came to see you. I know you're with Trunks, but I have to tell you that I have feelings for you. When you told me you were with Trunks. I was jealous. I don't think he's the right person for you Goten."

"Julian," said Goten as he suddenly felt dizzy and sat on the bed.

"He won't appreciate you like I do. Your music, your voice is beautiful and you're truly inspiring. I find myself wanting to be with you all the time," said Julian as he joined Goten on the bed.

"I don't want to be with you Julian," said Goten as he turned to face him. "I'm in love with Trunks. I'm sure there's someone else out there for you, but it isn't me. I'm sorry."

Julian smiled."Well it was worth a shot and I wish you and Trunks the best. Anyway I was hoping if it would be ok if I crashed on your couch. I'm kind of wiped from my trip."

"Ok, make yourself comfortable," said Goten as Julian thanked him.

Goten awoke to a strange sensation as he felt something moving inside him. Looking behind him, he was startled to see Julian in his bed lying next to him, his hand stroking his member as he moved inside of him. "No!" Goten screamed as he felt Julian come inside him. Pushing Julian off of him, he fell to the ground. Realizing Julian was naked, Goten realized he was as well as he covered himself. "Wh—what did you do?"

"You don't remember?" asked Julian as he stood up. "You changed your mind during the night and called me to your bed, so I joined you. You must of been out if it a little, but you wanted me. We had sex, and it was so hot Goten. Your body is beautiful."

"You're lying. I would never—

"Well you were drunk and so was I but it doesn't matter. What we shared tonight was love. You love me to Goten. I know you do, you showed me how much."

"No, I think you took advantage of my drunken state, waited until I was passed out, came to my bed, took off my clothes and yours, and you raped me."

"That's an elaborate story Goten, but I didn't rape you. You wanted this as much as I did."

"You're wrong," said Goten. "I—I want you out of my hotel room. I never want to see you again."

"You don't meant that," said Julian as he came over to Goten.

"I do. You took advantage of me, and I can't forgive that."

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to call the cops on me? Well I'll let you know right now that you don't have a case. We were both drunk, how could we possibly be reliable on the stand? Even if you somehow got this to court, I would win. I've got the best lawyers money can buy."

"I don't care. I have to try. Who knows who else you've done this to Julian? I can't let this slide."

"I don't have to force men to sleep with me Goten. I'm a very wealthy and handsome man. I have guys falling at my feet, but this is the first time I've ever been in love."

"You don't love me, and I don't love you. You don't even know me, and I certainly don't want to know you."

"Well I really think you don't want Trunks to know about this. He'd be devastated."

"Trunks," said Goten as he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. Realizing he needed to throw up, he rushed to the bathroom, emptying his stomach for the third time.

"You might as well leave him Goten. You know he won't forgive you for what you did."

Goten lifted his face from the toilet, his eyes showed anger. "You mean what you did to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he smirked. "I didn't do anything you didn't want."

"GET OUT!" screamed Goten as Julian left the bathroom. He could hear a rustling of clothes and the door clothes. Tears fell down his face as he sunk to the floor. He passed out.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Goten was lying back in his hospital bed, eyes closed with Videl sitting by his side. She had found him passed out on the bathroom of his hotel room and called 911. She had been startled by the site of his unconscious body on the floor but more than that, she saw the bruises on his skin, wondering how he got them. She wondered who would do such a thing.

"Vi—Videl?"

"Hey stranger," said Videl, "how are you feeling?" she asked as she stood up from her seat.

"I feel terrible," he said as everything came back to him of that night. "I—I think I'm going to throw up." He saw a bucket come into his view. "Thanks Videl," he said as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Goten, what happened to you?" she asked.

"That's what we'd like to know," said one detective. "We're going to need your statement. Would you mind giving us a moment?" the detective asked to Videl.

"I'm staying right here," she said. "I'm not leaving him alone. I need to know what happened."

"It's ok, she can stay," said Goten. "I was drunk from a party I went to, and Videl, my sister in law, helped me back to my room so I could sleep it off. My sleep was interrupted by a knock at the door it was Julian Terix."

"My stepbrother, what did he want?" asked Videl.

"He wanted to be with me. He said he was in love with me and that I should leave Trunks my boyfriend. When I told him I wouldn't, he said how sorry he was and that it was worth a shot. He hoped Trunks and I would be happy. I can't believe I believed him," he said as he shook his head. "It turns out he was drunk, and he asked me if he could sleep it off on my couch. I said ok."

"What happened next?" asked the other detective.

"I was awoken in the middle of the night to feel him inside me. He was moving inside me, an—and he came inside me before I pushed him off me and onto the floor. He raped me, but he insisted the sex was consensual. It's not true. He claims that he loves me, but I know it's not true. He said there was nothing I could do to prove he did anything to me. I felt the need to throw up, so I did in the bathroom. He followed me into the bathroom and told him to leave. He did."

"Mr. Son," said the doctor as she came into the room. "You have some tearing and bruising from the rape kit I preformed. I've collected his semen that was inside you and have given it to the detectives along with your clothes for evidence. You will heal from this Mr. Son, but you will be a bit sore. I've decided to keep you here over night. Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"No, not yet. My sister in law Videl is here. I—I just need some time," he said as he felt Videl's hand on his shoulder.

"Understandable," said the doctor.

"Don't worry Mr. Son, we'll find Julian Terix," said the detective as they left the hospital room.

It was early morning in West City as Trunks Briefs headed to his private plane for an important business meeting in Hong Kong. Before he could step onto the plane, he heard rushed footsteps and turned to see the face of his worried mother.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw the news this morning. You need to go to Milan right now. Something has happened to Goten."

"What!"

"He was raped by Julian Terix, Videl's stepbrother. The police are searching for him, but he hasn't been found yet."

"It will be quicker if I fly there. Mom, I need you to handle my business meeting."

"All ready prepared," Bulma said as she smiled sadly with her luggage in hand. "Go!" she said as she watched her son fly into the early morning sky, taking off like a rocket.

Trunks' couldn't focus on anything but his rage against the person who had violated his mate. When the cops found him, he swore he'd find a way to get to Julian and make him beg for him to spare his pathetic, worthless life.

His rage turned to sorrow as his mate came to mind. He wondered how he was holding up, and it dawned on him to sense his energy. His mate felt weak, tired, hurt, anger, sadness, and fear. 'Don't worry chibi,' he thought, 'I'll be with you as soon as I can.'

Having more time to think then he would have liked, Trunks had a feeling something was wrong yesterday, but he had felt nothing from Goten. His eyes widened, and it had occurred to Trunks that Goten may have been blocking him out if his mind. He knew he needed answers from his mate, but he wouldn't pressure him. He would be there for him no matter what.

Growing anxious by the minute, Trunks knew he had to take his mind off of the situation for the moment so he could concentrate on getting to his destination faster. Taking a deep breath in and then out, he pushed himself further.

It felt like forever to Trunks, but he knew he was close. The problem was he felt himself begin to tire from his long trip. He decided to land and take the rest of his trip by foot. Milan was a great place to see, but he couldn't admire anything around him.

When the hospital came into his view, he grew nervous all of a sudden. There were a lot of emotions running through him right now, but he knew he had to pull it together. Taking another breath in and then out, he entered the hospital and walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, do you know what room Goten Son happens to be in?" he asked.

"Are you family?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm his boyfriend."

"I'm sorry sir. I—

"Trunks," said Videl as she looked to the receptionist. "Can you please make an exception?"

The receptionist caved. "Thank you so much," Trunks said as he followed Videl to his room.

Trunks saw the form of his sleeping mate. Coming to his side, he reached out his hand and held Goten's hand in his. Rubbing the soft skin of his mate's hand, he was overcome with sadness as he sat by his bedside. He knew it wasn't just his own sadness, but Goten's as well, which made it more painful for him to see his mate like this.

"Tru—Trunks?"

Trunks stared into the sleepy eyes of Goten and smiled. "Hey chibi," he said as he squeezed his hand. "I'm here, and I know," he said as he felt Goten's grip tighten on his hand.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean—

"It's not your fault chibi, none of it's your fault. Why do you think that?"

Goten told him everything that happened up until this point. He could feel how hard it was for Trunks to hear but by the end, he knew it didn't change how Trunks felt about him, he still loved him and that's what mattered to Goten.

"We'll make sure he pays for what he did to you Goten. He won't get away with it despite what he may think," said Trunks.

"I know," smiled Goten. "So, who else knows?"

"You mean besides the public?" asked Videl as Goten nodded. "Well I haven't told our family yet but they may know because it's on the news. It's likely they'll be here. I should really make a few calls. I'll be back," she said as she left the room.

"So, do you need anything?" asked Trunks as he noticed Goten scoot over in his bed to make room for him. Trunks smiled as he sat beside his mate in bed and held onto him. He could feel Goten's need to be close and comforted by him, so he held him tighter, feeling his mate's relief.

"You're all I need," said Goten as he rested his head on his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," Trunks said as they enjoyed the silence together.

Goten had fallen asleep again, leaving Trunks to his own thoughts. He was feeling so many emotions now that he was here. He didn't know what to feel first but everything felt so intense. Rage was at the forefront of his emotions. He wanted to make Julian suffer and then kill the bastard. He violated his mate, and that was something he couldn't stand for. He knew one way or another that he needed to confront him.

Thinking about all the attention his mate was going to get because of what happened, he wondered if it would be too much for Goten. It was the wrong kind of attention to get and he knew the media would want a piece of him. He didn't want his mate hurting anymore then he was know, and he wondered what breaking his contract early would mean.

"Does that genius brain of yours ever turn off?"

Trunks laughed as he looked at his mate in his arms. "I'm sorry chibi, I guess I could join you in a nap."

"We can talk more later Trunks, I promise."

"You're right, we need to take care of you first."

Trunks left the room once the Son family had made it to the hospital to give his mate some time with his family. In the hallway he was still reeling. The cops hadn't found Julian yet, and he felt it was about time to take matters into his own hands. It was faint, but he had been able to smell a little bit of Julian's scent on his mate, which made him sick to his stomach. Looking down the long hallway, he heard footsteps behind him.

"What are you thinking about doing Trunks?"

"I have to find him Gohan. I need to—

"It's not a good idea. Why don't you tell the cops where he is and be done with it? If you confront him, you may end up doing more harm than good."

"I know you're right, but—

"You're not doing my brother any favors by doing what you're about to do Trunks. I know you're angry, and you want him to pay for what he did to Goten, but you need to let the authorities handle this."

"He told Goten that he'd get away with it, and I can't help but wonder if that's true. I mean all I know about the guy is he's Videl's stepbrother, and his family is wealthy."

"Goten won't let him get away with it Trunks," said Gohan. "He's determined enough to put this guy away."

Trunks smiled. "Yeah that sounds like him."

"I know it's hard for you to show restraint."

"You have no idea how much I want to snap his neck right now," Trunks sighed. "Well I guess I have a call to make. I'll be outside."

"Nice try Briefs I'm coming with you."

When Trunks ended the call, he looked at Gohan. "Thanks for talking me down."

"Well I'm sure my brother would be pissed if I let you kill Julian. It would mean him being without you, and I don't want to see my brother anymore hurt than he all ready is."

"I don't want to hurt him, and I know I did the right thing despite my conflicting feelings."

Heading back inside the hospital, they made their way to Goten's room as Chichi came walking out of the room along with the Ox King. They looked unhappy.

"Hey mom, everything ok?" asked Gohan.

"Your brother refuses to come home to recuperate. I swear that boy doesn't know what's best for him."

"With all due respect Chichi your son is a grown man and he does know what's best for him. You need to trust him," said Trunks.

"I trusted him to make a smart decision about his career and look where it got him," said Chichi as she passed Trunks and Gohan.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Goten was discharged from the hospital. It was a long flight home to West City for the two demi-saiyans, but they made it back in once piece. Trunks watched as his family greeted Goten as he came to the door and could feel how comforted his mate felt. It made him smile.

Trunks had tucked his mate into his bed, kissed him tenderly on the forehead, and let him get some sleep. As he closed the door, he sighed, leaning against it. He had seen the news on the plane, the police had been close in catching Julian, but he had gotten away. It made Trunks uneasy. 'Just how has he been able to evade the police?' he thought as he made his way downstairs.

"You're going after him, aren't you?"

Trunks faced his father at the bottom of the stairs. "He's a danger to society. I have to find him and bring him to the authorities."

"Oh and when were you going to tell Goten about this?" asked Bulma.

"Were you two just waiting for me to come downstairs?" asked Trunks.

"Yep!" said Bulla as she walked passed her family to the kitchen.

Trunks joined his family in the kitchen. "You think I'll end up doing something I'll regret when I find him, don't you?"

"He hurt your mate, it's only natural," said Vegeta.

"So the bond is a gift and a curse?" said Bulla. "Maybe dad should go with you Trunks?"

"That's not a bad idea Bulla," said Bulma.

"So I need supervision now? What, I can't be trusted?" asked Trunks.

"In any other circumstance I would say no you don't need supervision and yes you can be trusted," said Vegeta. "In this case your mate has been violated and it's personal. He took what is yours, and you feel the need to tell that bastard that Goten belongs to you and only you. You'll want to put him in his place and maybe the only way to get the point across is through violence."

"Your father makes a lot of sense Trunks," said Bulma.

"Really?" smirked Vegeta with arms crossed over his body.

"Don't let it get to your head but in this case, father knows best. He's going with you, end of discussion."

"Fine," Trunks relented as he made his way back upstairs to his bedroom.

Opening the door quietly he made his way towards his sleeping mate. Slipping beneath the covers of his bed, he felt himself begin to relax. Goten's presence did that to him. When he felt Goten move close to his body, he wrapped his arms around him. "Love you chibi."

"Love you to Trunks," Goten smiled as he felt Trunks' surprise.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

Trunks was up early the next day. Leaving Goten a note on his bed side table, he got up and left his bedroom. Making his way out the door, he saw his father waiting for him. Once he joined him, they flew to a deserted area. Throwing a capsule to the ground, it revealed a plane.

Once in the air, Trunks sat back in his seat trying to relax but he was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea. He wasn't sure how he would react once his saw Julian and began to think his mother's suggestion to bring his father with him was a good idea.

"You know we could have just flown to the location. It would have been much faster than your plane."

"It's a lot of energy we'd be wasting."

"Yes you want to make sure you're at full power when you beat the bastard to a bloody pulp," Vegeta smirked.

"I'm not going there to fight him father. I'm going there to turn him into the police since they can't seem to catch him."

"That's what you need to do, but it's not what you want to do."

Trunks sighed. "I'll admit that I'd get some satisfaction out of kicking his ass, but it's juvenile. It wouldn't change the way I feel about what happened."

"How do you feel about what happened?"

"I'm pissed off, and I'm sad for Goten. Nothing like that should ever happen to him."

"Yes, it's unfortunate that your mate was drunk or else he could have prevented this from happening to him. You know very well how alcohol effects saiyans."

"It wasn't his fault father. Goten was just being polite at the party. He didn't know what he was drinking was alcohol until he got drunk."

"I just hope you can restrain yourself when the time comes. I'm sure he'll try to get under your skin."

"You'll be able to stop me, right father? If it comes to that?"

"Rage is a powerful think Trunks. You may be able to overpower me in the moment, but I will do everything to stop if the time comes."

"I'm human to, and I would hope I'd have the sense to realize what I'm doing is wrong."

"Anything is possible son."

They would be landing soon, so Trunks prepared for it. Looking out the window, he couldn't quite figure out where they were. Checking their location on screen, Trunks was able to see they were in France. "Why France?" he asked.

"Who cares? Let's just get this over with."

Trunks tracked Julian's location to a cottage in the countryside, and he had to admit it was a beautiful place. He shook his head thinking how ironic it was that the person in that cottage made this place ugly now.

Looking in the window, he couldn't see him. 'He must be sleeping,' thought Trunks as he and Vegeta made their way into the cottage with such stealth that they didn't make a sound. As Trunks made his way to the bedroom, he turned to see his father was making no movement.

"I'll be out here," Vegeta whispered as Trunks nodded.

Opening the door to the bedroom, Trunks saw a sleeping lump on the bed. When the lump turned over, he could see Julian's sleeping smiling face and he could feel the rage build within him. 'How can he be so content? Does he even have a clue how much he hurt my mate?' he thought. "Wake up!" Trunks yelled as Julian fell out of bed.

"Wha—what?" Julian asked he got up from the floor in his boxers, startled to see Trunks in his bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you into the cops. They're looking for you."

"I—I can't believe it, Goten called the cops on me. Your boyfriend is crazy Trunks. What Goten and I shared that night was—

"Nothing. Now get dressed you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Don't you at least want to know what happened that night?"

"I know all I need to know. You violated my mate's body, and it won't go unpunished. You will pay for what you've done."

"Like I told your boyfriend," said Julian as he put on some pants, "I've got the best lawyers in the world and besides we were drunk. The case will be thrown out in a matter of minutes Trunks. Anyway your boyfriend wanted it, me I mean. He was all over me that night, so it begs the question, how well do you really know Goten?"

"No, the real question is how could you stand here and lie and in the same breath claim to love my mate. If you really, truly loved him, you wouldn't have raped him."

"I didn't rape him. He loved every second that I was inside him."

"It's not true. Sex isn't love. He doesn't love you, and he never will. You raped him for your own sick pleasure. You'll never have him like you want, and it kills you. I will always have Goten, and he will always have me. You may have intended to break our relationship, but you didn't succeed."

"I'm surprised at you Briefs. I thought you would have came in here to beat the crap out of me."

"It was my first instinct," smirked Trunks, "but then I thought I'd be no better than you," he said as he grabbed him by the arm, leading him out the door.

"This isn't over Trunks."

"We'll see about that Julian."


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

"Thank you Mr. Briefs for finding Julian Terix," said the authorities in Milan.

"It was no problem, and I trust you'll keep me informed about his status."

"We will Mr. Briefs, thanks again," said the authorities as they took him into custody.

"You'll see me again Trunks," said Julian. "They can't hold me!"

Trunks ignored him as he took off to the deserted area where he left the plane and his father. Landing in the location, he could see his father had just gotten off the phone. "What's going on?"

"It was your mother. Goten hasn't gotten out of bed at all today. She thinks he might be depressed."

"We better get home soon," said Trunks as he boarded the plane along with his father.

Trunks was anxious when he made it home and upstairs to his bedroom. Opening the door, he found his mate in the fetal position, clutching his blanket to his chest. Sitting on the bed, he reached out and lied his hand on his back. "You're safe chibi, he can't hurt you anymore. I found him and turned him into the authorities."

"I—It's too late he all ready hurt me, and I can't stop dreaming about it," Goten said as he felt Trunks lie down beside him.

"What can I do chibi? Anything you name it," he sighed. "Mom told me you haven't left my room all day."

"I don't know. I feel safe here, and I didn't feel like getting out of bed."

"Well," Trunks smiled, "this is the most secure place in the world, but you can't stay in my bed forever no matter how much I'd enjoy that."

Goten laughed. "You would," he said as he felt Trunks's grip tighten around his waist. He could feel his mate's worry. "I guess I should get up and eat something."

"You're going to make it through this Goten, and you know I'll be here if you need me, always chibi," he said as he kissed the back of his neck.

Goten shifted his body in Trunks' grasp to see his face. Holding his cheek in his hand, he kissed him softly on his lips. "So, how was the trip?"

"Nothing I ever want to do again."

"It was the bad, huh?"

"It took everything inside of me not to bash his skull."

"I can imagine and thanks Trunks for—

"You don't have to thank me Goten. I'm more than happy to see that bastard rot behind bars for the rest of his life."


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

Goten smiled as he stood right in front of his new future. It seemed bright to him at the moment as he walked up the steps and inside the West City Culinary Arts Institute. He was excited about the possibilities, and he was glad the money he had saved up from his music career could pay for his education.

His mother's reaction to his career plans had been nothing but disappointment, but he had expected that because he knew how much she didn't like men in the kitchen. She believed that was a place for women only. He had left her house as she continued to rant on and on. He didn't want to hear it anymore.

After he registered for classes, he joined his orientation group to learn more about the school. The tour was amazing as he soaked up every word from the tour guide. He could barely contain his excitement. He knew where his education here would lead him, and he smiled again.

Goten found the cafeteria once the tour was over, got some lunch, and sat down to enjoy the food and the city scenery. Looking over the cooking supplies and books he would need when he started next week, he finished eating quickly, got up, threw his trash away, and headed to the school's store.

He couldn't believe how expensive everything was in his cart, and he was worried that he couldn't pay for it all. He had put all his money into paying for school and for when he had to pay student loans. He sighed, 'just great, what am I going to do now? I'm not working right now. I mean I guess I could get a part time while I—

"You know I think I might be able to help you with that."

Goten turned from his cart to see his smirking mate before him and smiled. "Now how did I know you'd say that?"

"Oh I think has something to do with my giving and carrying nature."

"Right, but Trunks I—

"You're not asking me. I'm offering you my financial support because I want to see you succeed and be happy. You don't owe me anything. You deserve this more than anyone I know Goten."

"I—oh fine you've guilted me into it," he smiled.

"So, is this everything?"

"Yeah."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Trunks smiled as he followed his mate to the registers. "You know if you really feel guilty about taking my money, I know of a way you can repay me."

"What?" said Goten nervously.

"I want the pleasure of eating your food for the rest of my life."

"Deal!" Goten exclaimed as pecked Trunks on the cheek.

Trunks and Goten walked into Trunk's house in good spirits until they saw two men talking to Bulma in the living room. They faced the couple as they came into the room.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" asked Trunks.

"They're detectives, and they're here to talk to Goten," said Bulma.

"Mr. Son," said one of the detectives.

"Yes," said Goten.

"We're sorry to inform you that given your statement about what happened that night and Julian's statement that there are no grounds to pursue this case any further. Mr. Terix has been let go from custody. There's nothing more we can do."

"What! Are you serious?" asked Trunks as he felt the rage in him threaten to spill over. "He just gets away with what he's done. What happens if he decides to hurt someone else or comes after Goten?"

"If he commits a crime, you can report it. If he's stalking Mr. Son, you can file a restraining order," said the other detective. "I'm afraid that's all we can do."

"Well it's not good enough," said Trunks as he felt his mate's hand on his shoulder.

"It's over Trunks. We have to move on now," said Goten. "I—I need to move on. If he tries anything, we'll be ready for him," smiled Goten. "Everything will be ok."

Bulma saw the two detectives out of the house, shutting the door behind them. "You're handling the situation maturely Goten," said Bulma.

"If I yell, scream, or cry, it doesn't help anybody. Besides I don't want to give that bastard the satisfaction of getting to me. He may have hurt me, but he didn't break me. I'm still here, and I want to live my life and be happy."

Bulma looked to her son. "Trunks, sweetie you've been silent. What are you thinking?"

"I don't know if I can let this go," said Trunks. "Something has to be done."

"Anything you do will have consequences son," said Bulma.

"Trunks I don't want you do anything. That gives him power if you fight back or kill him, either way you go to jail and away from me. You would only being punishing us both."

"I know what you're saying Goten, but this hard to let go—he felt his mate hold him in his arms and his lips by his ear. "Goten?"

"Let's be happy Trunks," he said as he looked at Trunks. "I love you."

"I love you to," he said as he held his mate tightly.

Bulma smiled at the couple. "Goten's right you now."

Trunks sighed. "Yes mother I know," he said as Goten laughed. "Hopefully it won't happen again."


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35

Goten was breathing heavily in bed as Trunks' lips pulled away from his. He looked to find Trunks who seemed pretty satisfied by how his mate reacted. Coming back into his body, his arms found their way around the prince's neck while he felt Trunks' arms around his waist and their lips connected once again.

Clothes came off in a hurried pace and then their limbs became intertwined to become almost one being. Before they could even be inside each other, Trunks felt a hesitancy in his mate and stopped what he was doing. That's when he also felt confusion.

"Trunks, why did you stop?"

"If you're not ready for this, I'll understand. I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

"I want to do this Trunks. I want you," he said as he caressed his mate's naked back.

"I—I God I want you to chibi," he whispered into his ear but then he realized something as he pulled away, "but there's a difference between wanting someone and needing someone. You've been through something traumatic. Is this something you want or is it something you need? You don't need to do this with me because you think it's something I need."

Goten smiled. "You really do think too much Trunks," he said as he came out of Trunks' embrace to be on top of him, straddling his waist. Feeling Trunks' strong hands on his waist, he looked down to see two worried blue eyes staring at him. "It's time to relax Trunks," he smirked as he started to stroke him.

"Gah! God chibi," he breathed from his lips before his mate decided to wrap his mouth around his member and started to suck. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch, but they slipped close as he rode out the pleasure his mate was giving him.

Trunks was now breathing heavily as Goten watched the rise and fall of Trunks' sweaty body. It seemed he was in a hypnotic trance until he felt Trunks' hand around his member and groaned as he stroked him. "Ah, AH! N—no fair," he said as Trunks smirked, watching his mate squirm. When he felt Trunks' hand no longer, he wondered what happened until Trunks pushed him down on the bed and found him on top.

Trunks looked down at his mate, taking in his beautiful, bare body before running his hands down his chest, abs, and skipped from his manhood to his milky white thighs. Giving them a hard squeeze, he heard his mate moan before his lips engulfed his member. He watched how his mate reacted as he sucked him, and it turned him on to see how beautiful he looked. When Goten came, he swallowed every last bit of him.

Their breaths became one as they lied side by side on the bed, their hands intertwined. When their eyes found each other again, they smiled before they turned their bodies on their side. Trunks pulled the covers over their bodies and then wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He felt fear from his mate. "Goten?"

"You weren't thinking about entering me from behind, were you?"

"I—I had the urge, but I stopped myself. I knew it's not what you wanted. Goodnight chibi."

"Goodnight Trunks," he said as he felt Trunks' lips kiss his neck and he smiled.

Trunks was distracted at work as he thought about his mate. It was evident to him that Goten wasn't ok. The rape he had suffered from left him in fear, and Trunks had left him sleeping in the early morning to come to work. It didn't make sense to him. He knew he should be at home comforting his mate, but he couldn't. Perhaps he couldn't bare what that monster had done to his mate and looking at his mate right now would cause him to break down.

"Mr. Briefs?" Trunks looked up from his work to see his secretary walk in. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, is there something you needed?"

"Mr. Hercule Satan is here to see you. He has an appointment."

"Oh," said Trunks as he stood up, let him in," he said as the World Champion entered the room and his secretary closed the door. "Mr. Satan—

"Hercule."

"What brings you by?"

"I—I'm sorry about Goten. Videl told me, and she feels just terrible about what happened. She feels guilty."

"It's not her fault Hercule. She didn't know what he is, no one did."

"My ex-wife has never been good at choosing men and yet she had a child with Bob. I always say Videl was the best thing Vivian and I ever made."

"Do you know anything about the family, about Julian?" asked Trunks.

"All I know is what I hear in the media. They're a rich and powerful family Trunks, and they know how to cover their tracks. Bob is not exactly on the up and up. His father was a criminal and passed his knowledge onto him. His kids like to be in the spotlight. I don't really know anything about Lily accept that she likes to party. Julian is more in the media than her. He's a playboy who goes through men like toilet paper."

"I need to find out more about the family."

"Now that's just asking for trouble Trunks."

"Yeah well he's not the only one with a family that's rich and powerful."

"I know I can't stop you but be careful, all right?"

"I will and thanks Hercule."

"I know you couldn't get Julian for what he did to Goten but hopefully you can find something to bring the family down."

"I hope so to," said Trunks as he sat back down at his desk. "I have some calls to make so if you'll excuse me." Taking out his phone, he turned in his chair to face the window outside. He was determined not to let the family get away with what they did to his mate.

"I'll let myself out," said Hercule, who closed the door behind him.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36

It was Goten's first day of class, and he was nervous and excited at the same time. It had been a while since he had been to school, but this felt different. He was pursuing another dream of his that he knew he could be successful at. Once he entered his first class, he felt hopeful that he could move on with his life and be happy.

He was learning so much on his first day and lessons he was sure to take with him through his own cooking. He made his way to his last class of the day, which was a baking class. Taking a seat up front, he noticed the seat beside him was empty while all the other seats in the room were filled up.

"So sorry I'm late," said a male voice that made Goten's blood run cold. It made its way to the seat beside him. "Hello Goten," he smiled.

"Julian, what are you—

"We'll talk after class, I promise."

Goten couldn't think about anything else the entire class, even when the professor was going over the syllabus. Looking down at the paper, he tired to follow along but the fear inside him was overwhelming. He just wanted to get up, run out of class, and hide under the covers of his bed, forgetting this ever happened. He knew it sounded more childish than saiyan, but it's what he felt like doing.

"All right that's all for today. We'll start fresh tomorrow," said the professor as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Hey Goten, wait up!" said Julian as Goten turned round to face him in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Come on Goten, how else am I suppose to be close to you?"

"I gave you no indication that I wanted to be close to you in any way. You're wasting your time if you think I have any feelings for you, especially after what you did to me."

"We were drunk Goten. I'm sure if we spent some time sober together you'd see that what we did that night was lo—

"No! That night you violated me and got away with it. There was no love in the act. I love Trunks, not you. I just want to move on with my life, and I know you're my baking partner but that's all. I don't want to see you outside this class, do you understand me?"

"That sounds fair for now, but I'm not giving up. I know you'll see things my way eventually. Well see you tomorrow Goten," Julian said as he smiled at him before he disappeared down another hallway.

Making his way outside the building, he decided to walk to the Briefs home. He had been surprised he had handled Julian without fear, but he still wasn't at ease. He wondered what Julian had planned, but he decided whatever it was, he wouldn't let it grow to fruition. He knew dropping out of culinary school wasn't an option because he had a feeling Julian would follow him wherever he decided to go. He was determined to push away his fear to make his dream come true. He wouldn't let Julian take his happiness.

Goten saw the Briefs home in his site and made his way inside. Before he could make his way towards the room he shared with Trunks, he saw the door to the indoor gravity room in his sites. He could sense Vegeta and Trunks inside and as he looked through the little window on the door, he was mesmerized by his mate's fighting style and the determined look in his eyes. 'Always trying to make his dad proud, ' he thought as he smiled and shook his head. Walking away from the door, he heard it open to see Vegeta and Trunks step out of the room.

"Goten," smiled Trunks. "How was class?"

"Great," said Goten nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "um until last period."

"Why, what happened?" asked Trunks.

"Well you know maybe this isn't the right time. You probably want to get cleaned up first and—He felt Trunks' hand on his shoulder. Looking into this eyes, Goten saw nothing but concern.

"Goten, tell me what's going on?"

"I'm saiyan," said Goten.

"Boy, what are you getting at?" asked Vegeta.

"I—I'm powerful, and I have all these natural abilities."

"True but you're half human to Goten. You need to get to the point now before my father loses his temper."

"Why am I afraid? Why do I feel so weak when I know I could easily hurt any human in my way?"

"You made a mistake when you got drunk that night. At the time you weren't fully control of all your mental and physical faculties. In a way you were completely human, weak as my father likes to say sometimes. You feel out of control now. It doesn't make a difference that you're sober now because the feeling is still fresh in your mind, and there's still something you're not telling me."

"Julian is my baking partner," said Goten as he risked looking at his mate who didn't say a word and walked back into the gravity room, closing the door behind him.

"That fool is persistent and could be a problem," said Vegeta.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let that monster win," said Goten as Vegeta smirked.

"You are still very much saiyan Goten. My son is as well, and that's what I'm concerned about. He is the dominant saiyan, and he could become jealous and possessive."

"Why would he be jealous? Trunks knows I'm loyal to him and have no interest in Julian."

"While that is true, Trunks may only see red if he encounters the fool. The fool has taken something from you that rightly belongs to my son, and he will make sure at every turn that the fool knows that you belong to Trunks."

"I'll be careful, but I guess I have to talk to Trunks. I think it's best that he doesn't encounter Julian or else I'm afraid the consequences won't be good for other of them."

Goten comes into the gravity room to see his mate working out his rage through controlled punches and kicks to the air. He didn't know how he hadn't managed to notice Trunks had been shirtless this whole time. He blushed but shook it off, realizing there was more important things on his mind.

"Trunks, you know you can't just shutdown in the gravity room and not talk to me about this. I want to know how you feel."

Trunks stopped what he was doing and turned to his mate. "I don't like this chibi. I just have a bad feeling that he's going to try something again."

"You don't have to worry about me Trunks. I don't plan on ever drinking again or taking anything he offers me."

"The guy is persistent Goten. He's not taking no for an answer, and those are the worst kind of people," Trunks sighed. "You know I would never ask you to leave culinary school."

"Good because I'm not about to let that monster ruin my life Trunks. Besides what's to stop him from finding me somewhere else if I decide to go somewhere else for my cooking education?"

"I'm having some of my people look into his family to find anything incriminating."

"What, you want to send the whole family to jail?" Goten said jokingly.

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe," Trunks with sincerity and seriousness in his eyes.

Goten smiled at him. "Trunks, you know—

"Yeah yeah I know you can protect yourself," smiled Trunks, "but you can't ask me not to look out for you chibi. It's in my blood."

"Fine, but I'll let you know if it gets overboard."

"Sounds fair," smirked Trunks, "but what will you do if I get out of hand? Are you going to put me in my place?"

Goten felt a sudden rush of desire as he looked into Trunks's eyes, realizing how close they were. Feeling Trunks' arms around his waist, he felt his body being pulled to him. He was even more surprised to feel Trunks place his arms around his neck before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Tr—Trunks," he said as he blushed. "You need to take this seriously. I think you need to keep your distance from the school."

"You think I would kill him?"

"No, I think you would get yourself in trouble. You don't want to give him any kind of power over you. He's not worth the effort."

Trunks sighed. "You know I really hate when your right chibi," he said as he buried his nose in Goten's neck.

"Wha—why are you smelling me?" he asked as he came into contact with Trunks' eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37

Goten woke to the feeling of soreness between his legs and a tiredness to his body that felt unusual. Slowly sitting up in bed, he looked over his body, suddenly remembering what happened last night.

Trunks had been particularly rough with him during sex. He hadn't protested, but he started thinking through the whole thing that it didn't feel right. That wasn't Trunks but a possessive monster. He sighed. 'Vegeta was right. I think he's starting to see red,' he thought as he stood up, his blanket falling from his naked body.

Watching the blood from his wounds circle down the drain, he wondered how bad his mate could get. He knew he had to stop this before it got too out of hand and someone got hurt. A part of him couldn't help but think that this was all his fault. 'If only I hadn't gotten drunk that night,' he thought as he shook his head. 'I can't go back.'

Dressed and ready for school, he headed downstairs. Before he could head out, he heard a gasp and turned to see Bulma's shocked face. "Bulma, what's—

"Sweetie, have you seen your face?" she asked as she took out her compact mirror and handed it to him.

"I uh I guess I had a rough night last night," he blushed as he looked himself over to see his bottom lip bruised and a bite mark on each side of his neck.

Bulma patched him up the best she could before sending him off to school. He could tell she was worried about him, but he didn't know what to say. He needed time to think about what happened last night and then talk to Trunks. It wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to having but something had to be done.

Before he knew it, he was in his last class of the day. He started to feel better once he lost himself in his culinary education. Once the chef gave the students their individual baking assignments, Goten focused on nothing but what he was doing.

"Hey, are you ok Goten?"

Goten looked up from what he was doing to Julian. "My life is none of your business."

"You look exhausted."

"Would you just leave me alone?"

"I'm concerned is all. What is Trunks doing to you? Whatever it is, it doesn't seem healthy."

"I don't know what you're implying, but you would be smart to stay out of things you know nothing about," he said as he took his baked good out of the oven to cool.

"You just look so miserable, trouble in paradise?"

Every student's baked goods were sitting at their stations, ready for tasting. Goten remembered being the last one. He was feeling nervous but once the chef was done, Goten could see a look of surprise in the chef's eyes.

"You could all learn something from Mr. Son," said the chef.

Goten stood before Trunks's office nervous, but he knew he had to do this, for both of their sakes. It wouldn't be good to sweep things under the rug, so he knocked on the door, taking a step back into the hallway.

"Come in,"said Trunks as Goten opened the door, and Trunks' eyes met him and he smiled. "So, what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if you had time to talk. I know you're busy and—

"I always have time for you chibi," Trunks said as he came around his desk to stand before his mate.

"What happened last night?"

"You mean the sex."

"Yes," Goten blushed.

"It felt different to you to, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"Uh—uh well that's true but I was just trying to figure out what was happening."

"And you didn't want to be rude and stop when it was just getting good," Trunks smirked.

Goten blushed again. "I—I'm trying to be serious here Trunks. It felt very possessive, like you're trying to remind yourself and me that I belong to you."

"You are mine chibi. I've always known it, and I don't need to prove that to myself or to you."

"I don't believe you Trunks. I think ever since that night with Julian, that you've been feeling threatened and insecure."

"Why would I feel that way? I all ready know your feelings for me, that you love me."

"I know that you know that Trunks, but you feel threatened and insecure because he violated me. I'm yours and anyone who violates that is a threat to you."

Trunks sighed. "I guess that's accurate, but I can't help the way I feel. I know it's a good idea to stay away from your school, but it just angers me that he gets to be that close to you and I can't do anything about it."

"I can't believe it, you're jealous."

"What? No way that's ridiculous."

"You know I would never do anything to ruin our relationship. I don't love Julian," he said as he looked at Trunks closely, "but you think I had sex willingly with him that night drunk?"

"No, it's just the fact that Julian believes wholeheartedly that it was consensual is what really bothers me. He's completely convinced himself that he's in love you."

"He's crazy Trunks. Guys like that have big egos and want what they can't have. There's no love for me anywhere in his heart. Besides," Goten smiled, "my heart only has room for you in it," he said as he moved the strands out of his mate's face before kissing him on the lips.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

"I feel like it's been a while since I've seen you last," said Gohan as he sat outside, enjoying the view of the green hills with his younger brother.

"It does, and I'm sorry I haven't been over to see everyone. I've been really busy with culinary school."

"Yeah Bulma told me about that. I'm happy for you Goten. You didn't let your life end because music didn't work out for you."

"I did enjoy most of the experience, and I guess I'm glad I had it even though there was some bad that came with it."

"So, how are you holding up? After everything that happened—

"I've been putting it behind me, but it's difficult when he's my culinary partner in one of my classes."

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Gohan. "We heard from Bulma that he wasn't being charged but to harass you like this is unacceptable."

"I'm not, but I'm not going to let this get to me. He holds all the power if I just drop out now. Besides it's like I told Trunks, it doesn't matter, even if I drop out, he'll find a way to follow me."

"What about a restraining order, wouldn't he have no choice but to leave you alone?"

"There's no real proof that he is stalking me. It just looks like he's taking a culinary class, but I guess if I see any behavior to the contrary, then I could file a restraining order."

"So, how is Trunks taking all this?"

"He's not taking it that well. I can tell how hard this is for him, and I'm trying to prevent him from becoming too possessive of me."

"Don't you mean protective?"

"I'm a saiyan to you know. I'm not made out of glass. I can protect myself, and I know that night I couldn't fight, I couldn't protect myself. I think that rattled Trunks a little, and he's more cautious of who's around me. I'm in control now, and I know I'll never drink again just to please others."

"Well that's a good lesson to learn. Videl still feels bad about what happened, wishing she could have done something."

"She has nothing to feel bad about Gohan. I made a choice that night, and the consequences are mine not hers to deal with. She's always been really good to me Gohan. I never blamed her, ever."

"Thanks for saying so Goten," said Videl as she walked over to them.

"It's the truth," smiled Goten.

"So, are you staying for dinner?" asked Videl. "Your mom and grandpa are coming over."

Goten walked into the Briefs home late when he made his way passed the living room and the kitchen, making his way upstairs. The hallway was dark but calming to him as he walked to Trunks' room.

Opening the door, he walked in carefully closing the door behind him. The room was covered in darkness and as he looked towards the bed, he found Trunks was not there. He wasn't surprised because Trunks had some late nights at Capsule, but that thought was crushed when he heard the bathroom door open, letting in some light into the bedroom.

"Late night?" asked Trunks as he came into the room in nothing but a towel. He smiled as Goten stared at his state of undress. "Hey, my eyes are up here?" he teased.

Goten snapped out of whatever trance Trunks' body put him in and blushed. "I spent some time with Gohan, and I decided to stay for dinner."

"That's nice. It must have been good to be out there again."

"I do miss it sometimes," Goten smiled.

"Well if you ever feel like you want to be out there for a while, I can always make you you're own capsule house so you'll have your own place to stay. I know how much growing up in the mountain area meant to you."

"That's very sweet of you Trunks. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer someday," he smiled," but being in the same place as my mother for a long period of time isn't ideal to me right now."

"Dinner was that bad, huh?"

"The dinner was good, but she wasn't happy about my choice to go to culinary school, especially with Julian there. I told her I'll be fine, but she's not so convinced."

"Can you blame her? Someone hurt her child and got away with it. I know my mom wouldn't be so thrilled about the idea."

"What it comes down to is trust. Do you trust me that I can look out for myself? I'm a grown half-saiyan man. I'm not a child, and I will not be treated like one."

"I trust you more than anything chibi but it's him that I don't trust. Logically I know you can kick his ass if he tried anything but what happened to you didn't only effect you. It affected me to, and it's hard to get past. You were in a vulnerable state that night, and I couldn't be there to protect you from what happened."

"What happened was my fault Trunks. I decided to drink that night, I decided to open the door and found Julian on the other side. I let him stay to sleep off his drunken state. I let this happen to myself, and I'm sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to hurt you or me in the process."

Trunks' arms around him felt nice as he rubbed his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He didn't realize he had been crying until Trunks brushed the tears away from his face and then held him close to his chest once again. It felt comforting to Goten as his arms found their way around his mate's naked but warm waist.

"We should get some sleep chibi," said Trunks as he lead him to the bed, lied down, and felt Goten curl up against his body. Trunks smiled, kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight and have good dreams about me," he smirked as Goten laughed.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 39

Trunks was resting against the wall of the gravity room after sparring with his father. Silence filled the room, but it was nosy in his head. Even though he and his mate had talked through some of their issues, Trunks was still feeling on edge.

"Son, I know I've said that I prefer silence but your silence is chaotic. What is going on in that mind of yours?"

"I'm going on a business trip next week."

"You need to have faith in your mate and treating him like a weak child will drive him further away from you. A mate is suppose to be your equal in every way. He is not a child, he is a man and a saiyan."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience."

"It took me quite a while to see your mother as my equal."

"When does the overprotectiveness ever go away?"

"It doesn't, but there's a time for it and there's a time to let the feeling go. Your mate is capable of looking after himself while you're away."

"As a human I know that but as a saiyan, I can't just shut off how I feel. When I first heard about what that guy did to Goten, it took everything inside me not to track him down and kill him. It still lingers in the back of mind."

"That's where it should stay Trunks."

"I know but sometimes it feels like I'm suppressing who I really am and at times it feels suffocating."

"Well take it out on a canyon or an open field. You don't want to be letting that kind of energy out on the humans. You would kill them."

"I guess it will have to suffice," said Trunks as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Good sparring session today son but maybe next time you can channel your thoughts constructively into fighting me."

"Sounds good to me," smiled Trunks as he waked out the door.

After he showered, he joined his family and mate for dinner. Looking at them, he could see how content everyone was and wished he could find peace inside his mind. When he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked into the eyes of his mate.

"We'll get you there Trunks, don't worry but for now, eat. I didn't slave over a hot oven for just your family. This is for you to Trunks. I did promise you after all."

"Thank you chibi," he smiled as he kissed him on the cheek before digging into his meal that was made with love and hard work. He stopped for a moment. "You're going to eat to, right?"

"Uh yeah," blushed Goten who was thrown off by his public affection towards him.

Goten had gotten into bed beside his mate, noticing Trunks had something on his mind. Getting comfortable on his side, Goten shifted his body towards his mate, lying his head on Trunks' chest. "What's going on in that mind of yours Briefs?"

Trunks smirked in the way he asked before he realized how he was going to respond. "Well I have a business trip next week. It's in New York, and I'll be gone the whole week."

"You're worried about me?"

"I don't want to because I know you. You're more than capable of handling anything that comes your way but that one night just puts doubt into my mind. I talked to my dad about it. While he understands my perspective, he's basically told me what you've been telling me all along."

Goten smiled. "I've always liked your dad."

"It will be difficult for me, but I have to learn to let go. You're not a child, you're my mate. I need to respect that."

"I know it's something that you can't turn off completely, but I really appreciate you for trying. I know it won't be easy, but I'm always here for you no matter what."

"I know chibi," he smiled as he held Goten tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Lets' get some sleep," said Goten as he closed his eyes. Before he could fall asleep completely, he felt Trunks' warm lips pressed upon his forehead. He smiled, thinking how sweet it was. "You're not tired, are you Trunks?"

Goten found his body flat on his back as Trunks hovered over him. Looking into his questioning blue eyes, he could see Trunks' hesitancy. "I want to take you. I know we've had sex a couple of times after your attack but maybe we shouldn't have. I don't think you were wholeheartedly ready, and I'm not sure you wanted it. I think now we're not in the same place, but I want you. It doesn't seem fair to you."

"I'm sorry," said Goten, trying to look anywhere but at his mate. "I want you to Trunks, and I don't think I've been completely honest with you. Our sex triggers the memory of that night and that's why you've felt like I haven't been connected with you."

Trunks moved his body, so he was sitting beside his mate on the bed. "You should have told me chibi. I wouldn't have gone through it if I would have known how much pain you were in."

"I don't know why it effects me when we're intimate."

"You may be experiencing some form of post traumatic stress. Goten you're not over what happened to you and I wouldn't expect you to so soon but i would expect you to tell me how your feeling. It goes both ways chibi. I tell you how I feel, and you tell me how you feel. It's not a one way street. We're equals, and we need to treat each other as such."

"You're right Trunks. I just don't know what to do about this," he said as he felt Trunks hold him once again, reassuring him that they would figure this out together.


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40

Only one day had passed since Trunks left on his business trip, and Goten missed him. He was just starting to realize how he felt without Trunks' presence. His presence somehow had always reassured him that everything would be ok in the world and even though he could feel him through their bond, it wasn't the same.

It was the end of his school day, and he was in the school shower, washing off a dish he had made in class that had backfired on him. He thought he had followed the recipe exactly, but he had mistook one ingredient for another. He also had some minor burns on his arms, but the nurse had taken care of those.

Turning off the water, he grabbed his towel hanging on the hook beside the shower stall. Putting it on, he stepped out and was surprised to see Julian walking towards him and suddenly fear swept through him. Instead of showing it, he pushed down to face him. "What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that after class, I don't want to see you."

"Is that really your rule or Trunks'? That guy can be quite overbearing."

"It's my rule, so you still haven't answered my question?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok after that cooking fiasco."

"Well I'm fine. You can leave now."

"Come on Goten, can't we be friends?"

Goten laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're right. What we did that night takes us right past the friends zone."

"We didn't do anything that night, you did. I don't know how many times I have to say it. You mean absolutely nothing to me, and you always will."

"Come with me to my house, and I'll show you what really happened that night. You were much more drunk than I was. You'll see I'm telling the truth, that there's something real between us."

"I know how drunk I was that night, and I would never consent to sleeping with you because I know myself. I know my feelings, and I had none towards you then and I have none towards you now. I would never cheat on Trunks."

"Being drunk has a way of showing a person's true colors. You wanted it just as much as I did."

"You're wrong. I woke up to you touching me, and you being inside me. I was asleep. You violated me!"

"You're wrong. You woke up hours after we had sex to me touching you and being inside you. I woke up before you and just wanted you again, so I took you again. The alcohol must have messed with your mind."

Goten couldn't believe it. "N—no, it's not true. I—I wouldn't," he said as he sat down on a bench. He felt Julian's hand on his damp shoulder. Pushing Julian away, he got his stuff, ran to one of the bathroom stalls, and used instant transmission to end up in Trunks' bedroom.

After he threw up in his bathroom, he got dressed. Feeling sick to his stomach, he walked passed the kitchen and walked outside. Sitting in the grass, he tried to think back to that night and could only remember waking up and being violated. 'O—oh God, what if he's right? What if I cheated on Trunks?' he thought. He shook his head. 'He could be lying for all I know but how will I ever know for sure?'

"It was good seeing you to Fortuneteller Baba," said Bulma as they walked away from the house.

It clicked in Goten's head, and he got an idea. "Baba!"

"Oh hello Goten. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I need to know something from the past that I don't completely remember. I was wondering if you could help me."

"You know the drill young man. You fight my fighters and win and then I''ll—

"Nonsense Baba I'll give you the cash for Goten," said Bulma.

"Oh now I couldn't ask you to do that Bulma."

Bulma smiled. "Good thing you're not. What do you say Baba?"

"Well all right," said Baba as Bulma wrote her a check and handed it to the fortuneteller. "Thank you."

"Now Goten would it be all right if we do this at my palace. I want to get back before nightfall. You may stay the night. I will help you the morning."

"Sure," Goten smiled, "no problem. Thank you."

"It's no bother. It's just business," said Baba.

"So, what is it that you want to remember?" asked Bulma.

"I—I need to know what happened that night Bulma. I don't want to know, but it will help me move on to know for sure."

"I understand sweetie."

"See you later Bulma," said Goten as he waved at her before taking off with Baba into the sky.

"Good luck kid!" she said as she watched them disappear from site.

Bulma didn't want to show it, but she was worried about Goten. 'It won't be easy relieving what happened. I know I wouldn't be able to do it if I was in his place. He's such a brave kid.'

"Woman?"

"Huh?" she said as she looked to see her husband step out of the gravity room. She smiled. "Let me guess, you're hungry."

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind eating you later," he said and then felt her excitement.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 41

"Are you certain you want to see?" asked Baba as she looked into his fearful eyes.

"I don't want to see, but I need to know."

"You might not like what you find out."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"All right," said Baba, "close your eyes and concentrate on that night. When you open your eyes, the memory will show itself on my crystal ball. I will leave to give you privacy after you open your eyes."

"Thank you Baba," he said before he closed his eyes, took a breath in and then out. Doing his best, he concentrated on that night.

"Now open your eyes," said Baba.

As he opened his eyes, he watched Baba leave the room, closing the door behind her. Turning back to the crystal ball, he tried to prepare himself for what he would see.

It was some time during the night, and Goten saw himself sleeping. He watched Julian move from his place away from the bed and into his bed. It seemed Julian was testing how aware Goten was. Once he felt that Goten wouldn't fight back, Julian had removed his own clothes as well as Goten's.

He watched in horror as Julian violated his body sexually while he was asleep, and he felt sick to stomach. At some point he could tell he was coming into some awareness but he didn't seem to be completely aware of who was touching him. His vision was blurry

"Tru—Trunks?"

He could see the annoyed look on Julian's face, but he could tell something was clicking inside his head.

"Yes, it's me chibi, let me make love to you tonight."

"I—I love you."

"I love you to Goten."

Throughout the act, it was then that Goten realized that his eyes were closed. 'I must have been dreaming about being with Trunks. I—I can't believe I was that drunk that I would let Julian do this to me. Then, was this consensual? No!' he exclaimed. 'I thought it was Trunks but wait a minute, wouldn't I know if I wasn't having sex with Trunks? I was dreaming though, so it's not like I was aware of what was happening in the real world.'

The memory ended with both of them lying on the bed in the dark. The crystal ball returned to its normal state, and Goten was left with a whole bunch of emotions he didn't know how to deal with. Getting up from where he sat, he opened the door and sunlight fell upon his body as he made his way outside. He looked to Baba in thanks before he took off from her palace. He knew he wouldn't be going back to the Briefs' yet. He had to get everything straight in his head first.

Goten sat on a cliff, a canyon below his dangling legs. Darkness was all he could see, the bottom was unknown to him. A breeze would come by every now and then and even though it felt nice, it couldn't distract him from what happened moments ago. It tore him up inside and the pain was indescribable.

"I—I cheated," he said out loud and the gravity of his words made him cry.

He didn't know how long the tears had run, but he looked up from the ground to see the destruction. It was then that he realized that he had fallen to the bottom of the canyon. The darkness surrounded him now.

'How can I ever look Trunks in the face again? I hurt him in the most horrible way,' he thought, wiping the tears from his face. 'I can't go back. I can't,' he sighed. 'I—I can only hope he can forgive me someday.'

Looking up from his place in the canyon, he saw the dark sky. 'I've been here all day,' he thought as he stood up and flew out of the canyon. Looking in the direction of the Briefs' home, he wasn't sure if he would be accepted back. He thought about going to his mom's or Gohan's, but he couldn't face them either right now.

In the distance he saw someone heading towards him. The figure became more clear as they got closer and then he recognized them. "Baba?"

"It's all right dear. You can come and stay with me until Trunks comes home, and I'll be sure to let Bulma know."

"Thank you Baba I promise I'll do anything you need around the palace."

Baba smiled. "You are a good man Goten."

"I—I'm not so sure anymore Baba," he said and then felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I am. Now, let's get going," said Baba as she took off, looking back one time, she could see he was following her.

The flight towards her palace was silent, and she didn't usually feel uncomfortable when she took her daily flights but she was now.

"Goten."

"Yes Baba."

"It will be ok."

"How—how do you know that?"

"Because whatever you saw in my crystal ball, it doesn't change how you feel about Trunks."

"Yeah, but it might change how he feels about me."

"Do you plan to tell him what you found out?"

"I have to, no matter how painful it is for both of us. I promised we would be open and honest with each other. I love him so much, and I just hope he still feels the same afterwards."


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 42

Trunks' flight home from New York gave him a lot of time to think. While he had success with his business connections in New York, he had felt his mate's ki fluctuate for days and had a feeling something was wrong. He remembered reaching out for his mate's feelings, and he felt sadness, anger, guilt, and love. He had wanted to fly back as soon as he could to console his mate, but there has been a bad storm in New York. He couldn't get away.

Now he was glad to get home. He was very anxious to get to his mate, and he wasn't sure what he would find. He wondered what had happened to his mate and hoped it was something they could get through together.

Wondering where Goten was at the moment, he searched him out and found him at Baba's palace. 'Huh, that's odd. Why would he be there?' he thought. It was then that he realized that he hadn't been able to talk telepathically with him the whole time and all his messages had gone to voicemail. 'Something is definitely wrong.'

When he felt the wheels of the plane touch the ground, he would usually be happy and excited to get off the plane and home to his family but a sense of dread filled him and he couldn't shake it. 'It must be Goten's feelings, but it's mine as well.' He sighed. 'Don't worry chibi, we'll figure this out. I love you.'

Grabbing his luggage at baggage claim, he headed outside and was expected to get a ride from a car service, but he was more surprised to see his mom pull up by the side of the curb. "Mom, what are you—?"

"I'll explain in the car Trunks," she said as Trunks out his luggage in the backseat and got in the passenger seat beside his mother.

"Mom, what's happening with Goten? It's bad I can feel it, so you might as well tell me."

"Goten's on his way back to the house, but I think you need to talk to him. I don't know what happened when he went to Baba's, but he stayed there for a few days after he found something out."

"What did he go there to find out?"

"Trunks, you have to talk to him. It wouldn't feel right coming from me."

"So, you haven't seen him since he left for Baba's?"

"No, but I've heard from her that he's attending his regular classes. I guess whatever he found out, he needed a distraction."

"I think it's bad mom. I can feel it from him."

"Whatever it is Trunks, you need to remember that you love him no matter what. It seems like he'll need your support and understanding."

"I do, and I will give those things to him."

"That's good to know."

"I love him."

Making his way into the house, Trunks sensed his mate upstairs in his room. Walking upstairs to his room, he could feel butterflies in his stomach and not the good kind. Taking a deep breath in and then out, he found himself at front of the door. Opening the door, he was surprised to see his mate standing, waiting for him with his bags packed. He was not expecting this.

"Chi—chibi?"

"I—I don't think you'll want me to stay after what I have to tell you," said Goten as he lifted his head to face Trunks. "I—I'm sorry."

"Goten," Trunks said as he walked up to him, putting his hands in his. "There's nothing you could say that would make me want you to leave."

"I—I'm not so sure."

"It's going to be all right chibi, whatever it is, we can work this out together," Trunks said as he leaned into his mate and kissed him softly on the lips before standing back.

Goten hoped that wouldn't be the last time they kissed. It was now he realized that he had Trunks' full attention, so they sat down on Trunks' bed.

"It started with my encounter with Julian in the locker room at school. Nothing happened, but he was still insistent that what we did that night was consensual. I was sick of hearing it, and I knew I had to find out for sure. That's when I found Baba, and I asked her if she was willing to help me out. I needed to know once and for all, so I could get some kind of closure."

"What did you find out?"

"I saw what happened before I woke up to find him inside me," Goten said with a sick look on his face. The guy had sex with my body while I was passed out from the alcohol. It was disgusting. I became aware of him some time during the night, and I didn't know it was him. I thought it was you. He said it was you. Apparently my eyes were closed the whole time. I was dreaming about having sex with you but in reality I had sex with him. I—I cheated on you Trunks. I—I'm so sorry," he cried as he covered his face with his hands.

Trunks was shocked and was still trying to process what Goten had said. He was angry and could feel the rage overtake him as he got up from the bed. He felt Super Saiyan 2 come over him, and he felt like blowing up everything around him but as he looked at his mate crying his eyes out, he could feel all his pain. He realized he was being selfish as he powered down, and he thought about the situation again, coming to a conclusion.

"Chibi," Trunks said softly as his mate came out of his hands, realizing Trunks was kneeling before him. "It wasn't your fault. The guy manipulated you in every way possible. You were drunk and nothing was in your control. You thought it was me you were having sex with, and I can't blame you Goten. Your body may have cheated on me, but your mind didn't. You didn't want what happened to, and you woke up and found him inside you, you didn't want that. That was rape. I don't care what that monster says. Nothing about what happened was consensual."

"So, does this mean you still love me?" Goten asked as he felt Trunks' warm hands holding his face.

Trunks smiled. "I never stopped," he said as he kissed Goten, "and if you think you're going anywhere, you're crazy. I love you so much chibi," he said as their lips became one.


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 43

Waking up with Trunks' arms securely around him, he realized just how lucky he was. He thought for sure that Trunks wouldn't want to be with him anymore, and he wouldn't have blamed him. Just when he thought he knew how Trunks would take the news, he surprised him. 'Maybe I shouldn't be surprised. Trunks has always been loyal to an extent.' He knew if it was anyone else that had done this to him, they would be out the door so fast.

In the back of his mind, he wondered why Trunks would be so accepting. He knew Trunks had stated his reasoning, but he was having trouble reconciling what he had done to his mate. He still felt terrible for what he did even though Trunks tried to reassure him that he was innocent in the whole situation.

"You know I never thought I'd say this in our whole time together, but you think too much chibi," said Trunks, talking to the back of his mate's neck.

Goten felt Trunks' warm breath on his neck and shivered in pleasure. He cursed himself inwardly for letting Trunks' breath effect him this much. It didn't feel right. He didn't deserve the love, affection, loyalty, and devotion he got from his mate. Before he could try to move away from Trunks's body, he felt pulled back by Trunks.

"Don't even think about it Goten," Trunks warned.

"I—i don't understand," said Goten as he stopped resisting his mate, "why?"

"It's more than the bond. I know you completely, inside and out. You didn't set out to cheat on me. Honestly I don't think it constitutes as cheating. Your heart and mind were on me the whole time. Sex is not love, and i know in your heart and mind that you love me. You know I feel the same. I don't like what happened that night but not for the reasons you think. I hate that guy for using your body for his own selfish, sick pleasure, especially since you were not in a position to make your own choices. You were in a weak state, and he took advantage of you. That's not love. I'm secure enough in our relationship to know how I think and feel about you and the situation."

"How can I ever feel all right about what happened? I know what you're saying is logical. You've always been that way, but I have to find a way to be ok with what I did, even if it was under the influence of alcohol."

"You will someday chibi but knowing you I think you need time to think this through," said Trunks as he let go of Goten to sit up in bed. "In the meantime I'll be here to support you and if you ever need to talk, you know I'll always be there for you."

Goten turned in bed to face his mate. "I know," he smiled. "I'm really lucky to have you in my life Trunks."

"I feel the same way and if you think about saying something negative about yourself, I'm going to punch you in the face."

"Oh, is that a threat or a promise?" teased Goten.

Trunks leaned in so their faces were really close. "It's threat and a promise," he smirked, "you know me better then that chibi."

"I really should have seen this coming."

Trunks had left his mate in his bed to go to work. Walking down stairs, the newspaper caught his eye on the kitchen table. Coming up to it, he picked it up, and his eyes widened at the headline on the front page. 'President of Capsule Corporation Betrayed By Boyfriend.' As Trunks read the article, he could feel his rage grow.

Before he knew it, he took off into the air, tracking down what he knew had to be the source of this article. 'Why would he do this? This doesn't make sense,' he thought. His eyes spotted his location as he flew down from the sky and landed in front of the Terix residence. Walking up to the house, he could still fell the rage he was trying to suppress.

"Mr. Briefs," said Bob, "what brings you by?"

"I need to speak to your son now." His faced was dead serious.

"What's this about?" asked Vivian as she came to the door beside her husband.

"I believe your son had something to do with this," said Trunks as he handed the couple the newspaper.

Lily saw the commotion at the door and saw the front page of the newspaper. "Oh my God is this true Trunks?" she asked as she looked from the article to him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I need to talk to Julian now and if I know him, he's hiding in his house like the coward he is and not owning up to what he did."

"Relax Briefs I'm not hiding," said Julian as he walked out of the house. "I'm not afraid of you," he said as he glanced to the newspaper his father was holding. "Oh, you saw that, huh?" smirked Julian. You think I did this."

"I think you had something to gain from this like humiliating me but if you claim to love my mate like you say you do, then you wouldn't have hurt him like this. You aired his dirty laundry for the world to see. You know how ruthless the media can be."

"I know but maybe this will be the kick in the pants Goten needs to leave you."

"That's not going to happen. Goten knows now the whole story of what happened. You took advantage of him while he was unconscious."

"Then you know at some point that he consented to having sex with me."

"True, but only because you led him to believe that you were me. He was dreaming about being with me, and you pretended to be me to get what you wanted. You're a disgusting excuse for a human being and deserve to be put down like the monster you are. You may have taken his body, but you can never have his heart, mind, and spirit. Those belong to me and me alone."

"Well someone sounds a bit possessive. You'll be your own downfall Trunks and then Goten will—

"Never be yours. No matter what happens, Goten is pure of heart and would never stoop so low to decide to be with someone who violated him. You raped my mate, no matter what you tell yourself, he didn't want you. He'll never ever want you. If you pull anything like this again, I'll make you regret it, trust me. You're not the only one with power and connections. I can take you and your family down without breaking a sweat."

Trunks was having a hard time getting into his work as his encounter with Julian still left him angry. It didn't help that when he came into work, he received some sympathy for his situation of being cheated on by his coworkers. He could see how hopeful some of his female coworkers were that he may be potentially single soon.

He knew he would have to clear some things up about the article, and he planned to do just that with the media after he got off from work. He hoped Goten was fairing all right. He knew how hard this would be on his mate, but he knew his mate was strong. It just didn't comfort Trunks because he still felt the need to try and protect him from the world.

Trunks had managed to refocus his energy into his work. When the end of the day came around, he packed up his suitcase and headed out of the office. Walking out of the building, he took off towards the newspaper that had printed his personal life for the world to see. He could see the media in front of the building, so he landed a few minutes away.

When the media spotted him on the property, they surrounded the President of Capsule Corporation. Bombarding Trunks with questions, he stopped the action at once and stated he would be speaking first. If they had any questions, it would have to wait until he made his statement.

"As president of a successful company, it isn't unheard of that there are stories made up about me and my personal life. This article making front page news is no different. I will clarify what is true. Yes I was cheated on but it is not in the way you may think. A man named Julian Terix took advantage of my boyfriend Goten Son, who was in a vulnerable, drunken state when Mr. Terix violated him without his permission. My boyfriend didn't know this was happening to him as he was unconscious during the time. Goten is innocent in all this and has no fault in the situation he clearly had no control over. I'm still in a relationship with him, and we are working through this together," said Trunks. "Questions."

"Will you take revenge on Mr. Terix?" asked one reporter.

"Justice didn't prevail in this situation but revenge is petty and cruel. If he does try anything else with my boyfriend, I will catch him and bring him to justice."

"The night in question, fans of Goten Son saw Mr. Terix enter his room. Are you sure Mr. Son wasn't lying to you? Is it possible he's been having an affair with Mr. Terix without your knowledge?"

"I know Goten. He would never cheat on me. He's the most honest and genuine person I know. At the time we weren't having any troubles in our relationship."

"Mr. Briefs?" said a female voice.

Trunks turned around to see a familiar face. "Miss. Terix, what are you doing here?"

"I run this newspaper," said Lily.

"You allowed my personal life and Goten's to be falsified on the front page of your newspaper."

"An unknown source had the story, and I couldn't resist." Lily smiled.

"You and your brother wanted to find any way to destroy my relationship with Goten, but you didn't succeed. Oh and if you write any more stories about me or my family, I will sue your newspaper."

Goten had seen the little press conference Trunks had in the lobby of his school. He could feel the eyes of students, faculty, and teachers on him, but he ignored their looks and concentrated on Trunks. He knew why Trunks was doing this but wished their had been a better way to do it.

He remembered being in bed when he felt Trunks' energy fluctuate and leave the Briefs home. He got dressed quickly, hoping he could catch Trunks before he left. Before he took off, he saw a newspaper on the ground. Picking it up, his eyes widened at the front page and suddenly he knew why he could feel his mate's rage.

He had classes and hoped this was something he could deal with after school. The looks he got from some people as he walked down the hall were judgmental and harsh. He had a feeling Trunks' words would fall deaf on most ears, but it only mattered what he and Trunks believed and knew to be true in their hearts.

It was the end of the school day, and Goten hoped he could get back to the Briefs home without any problems. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky as he saw an angry Marron making her way straight towards him.

"Marron, I—

"How dare you hurt him like this?" she exclaimed.

"It isn't what you think. I was taken advantage of when I was drunk. It was nothing I wanted. I love Trunks, and he loves me."

"I don't care! He deserves much better than you, you know."

"Hey! That's enough," said Julian as he came to Goten's side, "leave him alone."

"Oh look here's your new boyfriend now," said Marron.

"He's not my boyfriend," said Goten as he looked at Julian in hatred. "He ruined my life," he said before he walked away and when he was out of site, he ran.

When he found a deserted area, he used instant transmission and ended up outside the Briefs home. He saw a familiar car pull up into the driveway. Making his way over to the parked car, he saw his mom and Gohan come out of the car. "Mom, Gohan?"

"We came right over when we saw the paper," said Chichi.

Goten smiled, trying to hold back his tears. "Th—thanks for coming mom," he said as he held her with his human strength.

"Oh honey I wouldn't be anywhere else," she said as she rubbed her back. "I know we've been at odds, but this man is out to hurt you and I won't have it!" she exclaimed. "No one hurts my baby and gets away with it."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to Goten. We'll figure this out," she said as she separated.

"Yeah, besides I'm sure Bulma and Trunks are conjuring up ideas to make that monster pay as we speak," said Gohan as he placed his strong, supportive brotherly hand on his shoulder. "You'll get through this little brother. I know you will."


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 44

Bulma was fixing her son's wounds in the lab from his spar with Vegeta. She noticed how silent it was in the room and just by looking at her son, she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Huh?" he said as he looked at his mother.

"We usually talk after your training session with your father. What's on your mind Trunks?"

"Do you think Goten will be mad at me about what I said to the media?"

"I don't know. I think on some level he'll understand what you did was to defend his character. On the other hand he might be upset that you didn't tell him before hand what you were going to do."

"It was a spur of the moment thing mom. I wasn't about to let that family get away with what they did."

Bulma smiled and shook her head. "You saiyan men feel like you have to go above and beyond the call of duty to protect the people you care about. While those are qualities I admire about you and your father, it can potentially be dangerous. Sometimes you have to let those you love fight their own battles and come to them when they need you."

"So dad's been over bearing before?" smirked Trunks as he watched his mom put her first aid supplies away.

"You smirk now, but you'll be surprised how much that behavior can drive the person you love the most away. It almost drove me away from your father. I think that's when it finally hit him. He could lose me from his life and as a result of that notion, your father showed me though his actions that he could be trusted," she said as she turned to face her son. "It's true that you and Goten are bonded but just because you're bonded, it doesn't mean you will always have him. You need to show him that you can be trusted or else you could potentially lose him."

"I don't want to lose him mom."

"Then you need to let go. I can't ask you not to be who you are, and I never asked that of your father, but I like I told your father, you need to reel it in a little."

"I understand," said Trunks as he stood up from the medical bed. "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime," Bulma smiled and then she noticed a strange way about her son. "What's going on now?"

"Goten's here with his mom and Gohan."

"Oh sweetie I wouldn't be worried. You shouldn't assume the worst until you know all the facts."

"Sounds logical to me," said Trunks as he left the lab with his mother right behind him.

"I'm sure they're just here to support Goten. I'm sure they saw you talking to the media."

Trunks and Bulma made their way into the living room and could see Chichi and Gohan taking to Goten outside.

"Hello Chichi, Gohan, it's good to see you. It feels like it's been a while," said Bulma.

"It does, doesn't it?" said Gohan.

"We're glad you're both here for Goten," said Trunks.

"Well we did see the media coverage," said Chichi. "I know you were trying to clear things up about that awful article Julian's sister put out."

"Perhaps I didn't go about it the right way. I could have made it more of a private matter but as soon as I saw it, I saw red. I acted out of rage and in the process I disrespected Goten and your family. I'm sorry."

"That has to be the most professional apology I've ever heard," said Gohan. "I know you love my brother Trunks, but you didn't need to prove it to the whole world like that. It's like you have to prove it to Julian and the world."

"I think you and mom have said enough to Trunks," said Goten. "I'm not mad about what you did, but I just—I can't believe I'd ever have to tell you to think things through before you take action."

Trunks laughed. "Yeah, who would have thought? It just seems like when I'm with you, I feel like my logic can go out the window. You're not my best friend anymore Goten. You're my lover and my mate. It's a different relationship."

"You can't use that as an excuse Trunks. I'm afraid of what will happen to you and to me if you can't find a way to control yourself."

"I promise I'll try Goten, for us," Trunks smiled.

"You talked to to your mom, didn't you?" smiled Goten.

"She makes a lot of sense," said Trunks.

"I do, don't I," boasted Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, I was wondering if there was any way to bring Julian down for what he did to my son," said Chichi.

Bulma smiled. "Well Trunks is trying to dig some dirt on the family. We haven't heard anything yet, but we can let you know as soon as we find something."

"I appreciate that Bulma," said Chichi as she hugged her.

"It's no probably Chichi. We're family after all."

Chichi looked to her oldest son whose hand was on Goten's shoulder while Trunks held Goten's hand. She smiled at her kids and the man that held her youngest son's heart. "You know," Chichi smiled, "I believe that is something I can get use to you."

"Thanks mom," said Goten.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 45

It was a nice sunny, weekend day as Trunks and Goten decided to spend some time together at the beach. They had picked a more secluded spot away from other beachgoers. Lying out their towels, they rested upon them, holding each other close while enjoying the scenery and the silence.

"We should do this more often. It's peaceful here," said Trunks as he looked to his mate who looked very comfortable in his arms. He smiled at Goten. "Don't tell me you're going to fall asleep on me?"

"No, you—you're just really comfortable and it's a nice 're all the elements of a good nap, but I'd stay awake for you, you know that."

"Well," he kissed Goten on the forehead, "aren't you sweet?" he said as he saw his mate blush.

"I want us to get passed what happened Trunks. We can't let Julian and his family ruin our lives. We have to be adults about this."

"Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"Well," said Goten as he rose his head from Trunks' bare chest to look him in the eyes, "I—it's no big deal but next week is friends and family week. The university is allowing students' loved ones to become involved in their culinary education."

"I wouldn't miss it chibi, but you're worried about me being in the same room as Julian."

"Yeah, I mean I want you there more than anything. Oh, I didn't even take into consideration your work schedule."

"Don't worry I have no problem making time for you," Trunks smiled. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

"You better be," Goten smiled back, "or else you're going to miss this," he said as he leaned in and kissed Trunks on the lips. When he felt Trunks' arms around him, bringing his body on top of his, he gasped in surprise.

"I don't ever want to miss this chibi," Trunks said, his blue eyes unwavering. "I'd be a fool to throw this all away."

"I can't argue with that logic, so you want to go swimming?"

"Maybe later," smirked Trunks. "There's a few things I want to do to you now."

"U—uh out here? What if someone happens to pass by here?" Goten blushed.

"I'm not talking about sex chibi. I just want to make out."

"Oh," said Goten.

"But if you want to, I won't stop you from ravishing me on the sand," Trunks said with his hands resting behind his head.

"Maybe I'll let you ravish yourself on the sand while I take a swim," Goten smiled.

The water felt amazing to Goten as he broke through the surface. He sighed in pleasure as he floated on his back, looking up at the clear blue sky. He smiled, feeling the motion of the waves under his body. Closing his eyes, he sighed, feeling like he could fall asleep as the waves carried him out. Before he could think any further, he felt soft, strong arms move his body so he was against solid chest.

"Tru—Trunks?" Goten said as he stared into the deep, blue eyes of his mate.

Trunks laughed. "You'll fall asleep anywhere chibi."

"True, but I didn't mean to fall asleep this time. The waves felt good, and I couldn't help myself."

"I know what you mean. The weather is so perfect today. It makes you want to try all sorts of things."

Goten felt his mate's desire, and he was trying to suppress it. Goten knew why, but he didn't want Trunks to feel this way. He wanted to give himself to Trunks because he knew it was what Trunks wanted. Looking at the man holding him, he saw his best friend who had always been there for him and he saw the man who loved him so fiercely and unconditionally that it overwhelmed him.

"Trunks," said Goten as he brought his hand to his mate's cheek to get his attention. Bringing his head down to his, he kissed him passionately on the lips, letting his tongue show Trunks how much he desired him as well. "It's ok. I need you to."

"You want to get out of here?" Trunks said, catching his breath after the kiss his mate gave him.

"Ye—yeah," said Goten.

Trunks flew them to the shore. They put on their clothes, gathered their stuff, packed it in the car, and took off from the beach.

"So, where are we—?"

"I thought the nearest hotel would be ok," said Trunks.

"Sounds good."

"Now, are you sure you want to do this? I only ask because I want all of you once we get to bed."

"I do Trunks. I want you to have all of me, just like I have all of you."

Trunks smirked. "Now you've got me all hot and bothered. We better get to a hotel soon."

"Yeah because we're not doing it in your car Trunks."

"Why not?"

"It's not comfortable for one thing, and it's too cramped in here."

"Don't worry chibi I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

Goten lied naked in the dark of a hotel room bed as he watched Trunks crawl on top of him, his eyes filled with raw lust for his mate. It made Goten nervous and excited at the same time, and he knew this as Trunks smelled the air around, smirking down at his mate.

"Somebody's aroused," Trunks said as he moved his hands up and down his mate's torso before finding the prize between Goten's legs.

"Pl—please Trunks."

"Please what, chibi?" he teased.

"Touch me down there with your mouth," he breathed.

"As you wish," Trunks smirked, "and feel free to watch me if you think you can."

The warmth he felt between his legs was unbelievable, and he tried so hard to watch his mate suck him off. It was so hot, but he could barely keep his eyes open as he lied back down, pushing more of himself into Trunks' mouth. When he felt himself come, he opened his eyes to see Trunks swallow him before he rested beside him.

Trunks watched the rise and fall of his mate's sweat glistened chest, and it brought him into some kind of trance. When he felt Goten's hand on his chest, he broke from it.

"You can't help but stare," Goten smiled.

"Why wouldn't I stare? You're a masterpiece," he said as Goten blushed. "You know I wouldn't lie to you."

Goten sat up in bed and smiled. "I believe it's my turn to take care of you," he said as he straddled Trunks' waist.

"You really need to learn how to take a compliment," said Trunks as he held onto his mate's waist.

"I'll do my best," said Goten as he gave Trunks a quick kiss before his hands took the time to appreciate Trunks' adonis torso, which Trunks found amusing.

"I think you've done enough looking chibi. It's time to touch me."

"Someone's impatient," Goten smiled as he lied between Trunks' legs. He touched him with his fingers first, kissed his member, and then wrapped his mouth around him, sucking him like a delicious lollipop at a fair.

"Ah! AH! Yes, that's it chibi!" he screamed as he came all over Goten's face. Opening his eyes, he chuckled. "What happened, you couldn't swallow me?" he said with cockiness.

Goten rolled his eyes. "No," he said all of a sudden becoming shy as he blushed. "I—I like you all over me."

"If that's not the hottest thing that ever came out if your mouth, I don't know what is," said Trunks as Goten lied beside him, curling up to his side.

Bringing the covers over their sweaty bodies, he sighed as saw Goten smile. "Boy I'm tired," he said before Trunks whispered in his ear that the night wasn't over yet.

Goten woke up to a light, and it was then that he realized the moonlight had come into their room. Turning over in bed, he discovered Trunks wasn't beside him. When he heard the flush and the water run, he realized Trunks had been in the bathroom. He saw him come out in all his naked glory, the moonlight shining on his breathtaking body.

"Close your mouth chibi," Trunks laughed as Goten pouted. "Oh come on you were checking me out, weren't you? You don't have to feel like you're doing something wrong. You can look all you want," he smirked as he crawled back into bed beside Goten, "all I ask is that you touch as well."

"You're a cocky bastard, you know that, right?"

"Oh I know," smirked Trunks as he crawled on top of his lover once again. "So, are you ready for round two or what?"

Trunks and Goten were breathing heavily beside each other after round two. Goten looked to see his mate was deliriously happy with how it went. Goten moved to his side once again, and Trunks wrapped his arm around his body.

Goten laughed. "Th—this is just what you needed, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but you look pretty happy yourself."

"It feels good to be with you like this."

"We should do it all the time then."

"You would love that but then we'd be too exhausted to do anything else."

"I know, but it does sound tempting," smiled Trunks as he kissed his mate's sweaty forehead. "There's just one more thing I want to do with you tonight."

"Oh?" said Goten as he looked into Trunks' eyes. "What would that be?"

"Chibi I—Goten I want to enter you from behind. I did say I wanted all of you tonight, and I meant it. I just need to know if you'll let me. With everything that's happened I—

"It's all right Trunks," said Goten as he turned his body away from Trunks.

When he felt Trunks shift his body to face his back, he could feel the nerves kick in. His strong, warm hands grabbed his waist but in a soft and delicate manner. Goten had felt nothing like it, but he thought about how considerate Trunks was being.

Being inside Goten felt good and as he searched out his mate's feelings, he could feel Goten's trust and love for him flow through him. Trunks' lips moved to his ear and whispered, "I'm going to move inside you know."

Goten moaned as he leaned his body back against Trunks. "I—oh! God please hurry and fuc—AH!" he screamed. "TRUNKS!" he moaned as his mate moved at a pace that sent him over the edge of ecstasy. "Ye—yes right there," he breathed before he passed out to sleep.

The night had been pleasurable and exhausting to both demi-saiyans as they held each other. The moonlight shined on both of their bodies during the night. Trunks had awoke one last time to appreciate his mate before he brought the covers over his mate's shivering body.


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 46

Goten had been surprised to see his mother for friends and family week at his university. He wasn't sure she would come when he told her about it on the phone, but he was happy. Along with Trunks, he had seen them both listen and participate in the activities each chef had assigned. The day had been great overall until he realized his last class of the day.

"It will be ok Goten,"said Trunks with his hand on his shoulder. "I know how much your education means to you and the last thing i want to do is ruin it."

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Chichi.

"Julian's my cooking partner."

"Gohan told me," said Chichi. "Don't worry if he tries anything, I'll put him in his place."

Trunks smiled. "It looks like I'm not the one you should be worried about."

"Not helping Trunks," said Goten.

"Trunks and I promise to be on our best behavior. You just have to realize you have two people here who love you very much and would do anything to see you happy."

"I know I'm very lucky," Goten smiled.

"Talking about happiness, I can see how happy your are son," said Chichi as she looked at Trunks. "I can't believe I spent most of my life with disapproval of this relationship. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. Trunks is someone who clearly makes you happy, and I'm glad I'm able to accept that now."

"It means a lot to me to mom."

"So, what did you two do last night?" asked Chichi.

Goten blushed. "Uh well we just hung out, normal stuff, you know?"

Trunks was amused by how flustered Goten was when he answered his mom, and Chichi noticed this. "What did you do specifically?"

"We had a lot of sex," said Trunks.

"Trunks!" exclaimed Goten.

"What, she wanted to know?"

"True I did ask," said Chichi as she smiled. "Well that explains why Trunks is so happy."

"It was a nice way to reconnect," said Trunks. "I'm happy anytime we spend some alone time together."

"Me to," Goten smiled.

The bell rang, and it was time to get to class. Goten felt a little less nervous about how class would go today.

Goten made his way to his station with his mom and mate to see Julian with his sister Lily. Before anything could be said, the chef began the lecture, letting the friends and family know what the students have been up to during their culinary education.

"Today you will guide your friends and family on how to make a wedding cake. I've supplied you with all the ingredients you will need to create your own version so get to work."

"A wedding cake, huh?" said Trunks.

"Yep. Mom knows how to make one all ready," said Goten, "so I'll be teaching you."

"Sounds good to me," Trunks smiled.

As Goten instructed Trunks through the process, Chichi watched how well they worked together as a team. 'I really shouldn't be surprised how they ended up in a romantic relationship, but I know how my father will react to my acceptance,' she thought. 'I don't care. He's my son, and I love him the way he is.'

Trunks got his cakes in the oven and sighed in relief. "This is a lot of work."

"You're not done yet Trunks. You have to make the frosting, the filing, and the decorations for the cake," said Goten.

"You're doing great Trunks, don't get flustered," said Chichi.

"Ok, what's next Goten?" asked Trunks.

When Trunks finished making the filing and frosting, it was time to take out his cakes to cool down. While the cakes was cooling down, he attempted to make flowers to put on the cake. With Goten's instruction, he tried to make them the best he could but he was starting to get frustrated.

Julian laughed. "What's the matter Briefs, you can't make a simple flower?"

"Leave him alone Julian," warned Goten who looked to his mate to see he was staring back at Julian. "Concentrate Trunks, get back to the flowers," he said as he turned away from Julian and smiled at Trunks. "I know you can do it. You just need to relax and breathe."

Chichi watched as Trunks began to relax and focus on making beautiful cherry blossoms for the wedding cake, and she was impressed on how good they looked. "Wow Trunks those flowers are beautiful, good job," she said.

"Thanks Chichi," smiled Trunks. "Well those are done."

"Now you just have to fill the cake, ice the cake, and put the flowers on it, and then you're done," said Goten.

"Sounds simple enough," said Trunks.

Before they knew it, the cake was complete but Chichi felt something was missing. "It feels incomplete somehow."

Trunks smiled. "I got just the thing," he said as he placed a figure of him and a figure of Goten on the top of the cake. "It looks perfect, doesn't it?" he said as Chichi nodded, Goten blushed.

"Well I think it's precious," said Chichi as she looked at Trunks, "if you intend to marry my son."

"Someday I do," said Trunks as he smiled.

"Well that's a joke," said Julian.

"Oh, why is that?" asked Trunks as he stood toe to toe with Julian.

"Trunks," warned Goten.

"You couldn't truly appreciate Goten. You feel the need to posses and control him and one day he'll get sick of it and leave you," said Julian. "Getting married would be useless."

"You don't know a damn thing," said Trunks as he clenched his fist.

"That's right Trunks, he doesn't," said Goten as his hand lied on his clutched hand. "You need to calm down and breathe."

"I'm going to take a walk," said Trunks as he left the classroom.

"If you think this is your way to get my son, then you're mistaken," said Chichi.

"I'm just stating the truth Mrs. Son. It's not my fault if Trunks can't handle it," said Julian.

"Why you!" exclaimed Chichi.

"Mom, take a walk and see if Trunks is ok."

"Fine," said Chichi as she left.

"What do you intend to accomplish by treating the people I care about like dirt? I don't care about you, and I never will. I feel like I have to keep saying it until my throat turns raw. I'm happy with Trunks and if you cared about me at all, you would respect that."

"All right everyone time is up," said the chef. "I will observe your work and award the winner extra credit towards their grade."

Goten smiled as he had won for his direction to Trunks in making the cake. Carrying it out into the hallway, he spotted his mother and Trunks waiting for him. "Guess what, my chef loved the cake so much that I got extra credit towards my grade."

"Oh honey, that's wonderful," said Chichi as she took out her phone. "Now let me get a picture of you and the cake. Trunks get in there. After she took the picture, she smiled. "I'm sending this to Gohan."

"Wait mom, no!" he exclaimed but it was too late. "Great, you know he's just going to make fun of me."

"You know he won't be able to resist because of all those years we made his life a living nightmare. We bugged him and Videl so much when we were kids," said Trunks.

"I'm starting to regret that about now," said Goten, "but I'm hungry and excited to eat this cake when we get home," he smiled as they left the university, saw Chichi off in her car, and headed towards the Briefs residence in Trunks' car.


	47. Chapter 47

Ch 47

Goten woke up to the sound of rustling clothes and looked to see Trunks had put on his blazer. Looking at the clock at his bedside, his eyes widened. '5am!'

"There's a lot of work I need to get done today at Capsule," said Trunks as he turned around to see his sleepy mate. "Believe me there's nothing I'd rather do then sleep the day away with you but—

"Once your mind is set on something, it's hard to convince you otherwise."

Trunks smiled. "Glad you understand chibi."

"Just because I understand doesn't mean it makes sense to me," said Goten as he faced his body away from Trunks, pulling the blanket over this body. Before Goten could slip back into sleep, he felt the covers being pulled down from his body and the warmth of Trunks' lips on his.

"See you later chibi."

"Yeah, yeah I love you to," smiled Goten as he heard the bedroom door close.

Making his way downstairs, he made his way to the kitchen to see a capsule on the table with a note from his mate stating he had packed him some breakfast, lunch, and a snack. Trunks smiled at how thoughtful Goten was. He smirked. 'I'll have to thank him later,' he thought as he headed out the door with his capsule in his jacket pocket.

Walking into his office, he set his briefcase down and took out the papers he needed to work on. Taking out his laptop and grabbing a cup of coffee, he got to work. He was so focused on what he was doing that his secretary had to remind him when to eat. It had been the best part of the day to eat what his mate made him because he could feel the love and care that went into what Goten made.

Trunks was feeling less anxiety when he finally got to the last task on his to do list. He was able to complete it with a little time left to spare before he left this office for home. It was ending up to be a good day for the president and then his phone rang. "This is Trunks Briefs."

"You told me to call if I find anything interesting about Julian or his family, and I'm not quite sure this constitutes as something."

"What is it?" Trunks asked his private investigator.

"It appears your grandparents are meeting with Julian right now. They're sitting down at a cafe."

"Text me the location I'm on my way."

"Very well Mr. Briefs."

Trunks gathered his suitcase, put on his blazer, and left the office. Finding a secure area to take off, he took out his phone, saw the text, and headed to the location. He wondered if he had to be worried. 'Are they planning something? Why would they be meeting?' he thought. Whatever it was, he could feel himself starting to get angry at the possibilities. He knew he had to calm down, but his mind wouldn't stop reeling.

Landing a few minutes away from the cafe, he walked the rest of the way until he spotted his grandparents and Julian sitting outside. Making sure he wasn't seen, he found a good spot to hide but within talking distance of them.

"We're curious as to why you wanted to meet us," said Dr. Briefs.

"It's no secret that you both wish Goten wasn't a part of your grandson's life, and I want to make sure that happens," said Julian.

Bunny smiled. "We're listening."

"I've been interested in Goten for a while, and I don't care what everyone else says, we made love that night."

"I always believed that Goten cheated on my grandson. I know for sure now that he is not good enough for my grandson. You can have Goten but what do you need from us to make that happen?" asked Bunny.

"Bunny dear we've been down this road before and it didn't end well," said Dr. Briefs. "We shouldn't interfere anymore. Trunks will hate us forever if he finds out about this."

"He won't, now relax sweetie," she said as she smiled at him before turning her attention to Julian. "I'll find some excuse to visit my daughter and get a ki bracelet, the bracelet hides his ki, so he can't be tracked down. We need some way to put it on Goten."

"Bring it to the university. Goten and I have a class together. I'll contact you the location and time. You need to show up when I incapacitate him."

"Oh, and how will you do that?" asked Dr. Briefs. "He's half-saiyan. This just doesn't seem right to me."

"Trust me I have everything handled," said Julian. "Don't worry about a thing. You both just have to do your part, and you won't have to worry about Goten being with your grandson."

"Sounds good to me. I know you'll follow through," said Bunny. "Unlike Chichi and the Ox King I know where your mind is at."

"They tried to separate them to, huh?" said Julian.

"Well she supposedly supports the relationship now," said Bunny. "How disgusting is that?"

"Dear, the boy is gay," Dr. Briefs said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean you were—

"No, no it's all right, believe me I've been called worse. So, do we have an agreement?" asked Julian.

"Of course we'll do our part and wait for you for further instruction," said Bunny.

Dr. Briefs had a bad feeling about this. The guilt was eating at him. 'Should I tell Trunks? I—I can't let this happen. I know my wife's feelings, but I don't want to see my grandson in pain.'

"Sweetie, it's time to go," said Bunny as they got from the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Trunks as he came out of his hiding place to confront his grandparents and Julian. Looking at his grandparents, he could feel all this hatred build up in his body. "You make me sick. I know what you're planning, and it's not going to happen."

"You have no proof of our conversation," said Julian.

"That's where you're wrong," smirked Trunks as he took the tape recorder out of his pocket. "I'd say your conversation clearly proves you were going to commit a crime with my grandparents."

"I have to admit that's clever, but we didn't commit any crime, so you have nothing. You can take this to court, but it won't do you any good. I'll get out so fast it will make your head spin," said Julian. "The only way to get rid of me is to kill me, and you promised Goten you wouldn't or else you know what would happen to you," he smiled.

"You won't get away with this," said Trunks as Julian walked away.

"Trunks I—" said Dr. Briefs.

"I don't want to hear it. You'd do whatever you could to be happy at the expense of my pain," said Trunks.

"Sweetie you're not happy now and we know it's because of Goten, because of how he cheated on you," said Bunny.

"He didn't cheat one me, and I've made the whole situation clear to the media."

"Trunks we know what you said was just cover to protect yourself. You don't want to believe that Goten could do anything wrong," said Bunny.

"No one's perfect but I know Goten's heart and soul. He would never cheat on me. Something horrible happened to my mate that night that he had no control over, and I can see the pain in his eyes. He's the victim in all this."

"You should know my boy that was going to tell you about this after it happened. I just didn't know how," said Dr. Briefs.

"I don't care. I don't ever want to see you again. If you ever think about planning something else to take my mate away from me, you're going to regret it for the rest of your lives."

"Is he really worth all the pain he's putting you through?" asked Bunny. "We love you Trunks and—" said Bunny.

"I'm not in pain. I'm fighting for my right to be with my mate and to keep him safe because I love him. You two don't love me or else you would support my relationship instead of trying to ruin it. You would help us through this difficult time, but you're too concerned about the Briefs family image to care about my happiness."

"I'm sorry Trunks," said Dr. Briefs. "I support you and Goten. I know how much you love him."

"Then keep an eye on grandma and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I have to go," said Trunks as he walked away from the cafe, found a secure spot, and took off home. He knew what he needed right now, and it was the gravity room to release all his rage.

Goten woke up to a bad feeling inside him. Looking at the clock, he was shocked to see he had slept in until noon. Standing up, he was only dressed in sweatpants when he felt the earth shake beneath his feet and that bad feeling made itself more prominent in his heart. "Trunks!" he yelled as he opened the bedroom window, jumped out, and headed towards a shaking gravity room. Before Goten could think about what to do, Vegeta and Bulma had come out of the house to see what was going on.

"What does he think he's doing?" Vegeta yelled.

"Something must have happened Vegeta," said Bulma. "He's never been this out of control before."

"I can feel his pain and rage," said Goten as he looked at Trunks' parents. "I need to get in there."

"No! Goten it's too dangerous. It might be better if we wait until he calms down," said Bulma.

"I'm worried Bulma. I think he's in danger in there if we don't do something. I'm going to use instant transmission and get in there before he blows up the gravity room with him in it."

"I agree with Goten," said Vegeta. "Besides you will have to build a whole new gravity room if our son blows it up."

"All right fine just be careful," said Bulma.

"I will Bulma," smiled Goten before he concentrated on Trunks and disappeared from sight. The first thing he felt was the gravity of the room, and he fell to his knees, feeling it trying to crush his body. "Tru—TRUNKS!" he screamed in pain and then suddenly the gravity felt normal again.

"Are you ok?"

Goten stood up. "Yeah I'll be all right," he said and then looked at the state his mate was in, cuts and bruises on his body. "You look like someone kicked your ass."

Trunks couldn't help but smile. "Honestly what happened today just angered and sadden me. I needed to let out some steam. I didn't mean to worry you or my parents."

"What happened?"

"Julian and my grandparents had a plan to take you away from me. I'm surprised I didn't lose it then and there and kill them all. It was all I was thinking about in the moment, but I remembered what I'd lose if I committed that crime."

"I'm so sorry Trunks about your grandparents. I know it hurts you."

"It does, but it pisses me off more that someone would try and take you away from me, especially Julian. I don't care how this sounds anymore, but you're mine. I won't tolerate anyone taking what's mine."

Goten knew he should have been insulted, but he was turned on beyond belief as he brought Trunks' face to his and kissed him passionately on the lips. When he felt Trunks' possessive arms wrap around him, he knew what was about to happen as Trunks brought them to the floor.


	48. Chapter 48

Ch 48

Trunks woke up to light from a small window. Realizing he wasn't in his bedroom, he looked down to see his naked mate curled up in his body asleep. Looking around, he realized they were in the gravity room.

'It must be morning,' he thought and then last night came rushing back to him and he smiled, remembering how their lovemaking had started slow but ended rough. It was evident by the fresh wounds on their bodies. He could feel his mate's conflicting thoughts in the moment. Goten had loved how possessive he was of him but at the same time he didn't like to be thought of as an object that Trunks could own and control.

Coming out of his thoughts, he felt Goten move in his arms and then he watched as Goten eyes opened to him. "Trunks?"

"We slept in the gravity room."

Goten sat up immediately. "Oh shit your dad's going to kill us," he said as he got up and picked up his clothes, putting them on quickly.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll understand that—

"We had sex in the gravity room! Yeah right Trunks," he said as he got his last article of clothing on.

"Hey you started it chibi," he smirked," and you know how hard it is to resist you when you get passionate." He watched Goten blush. "I know you're conflicted about what we did last night."

"How is is possible that I want you to possess me and at the same time the mere thought of it makes me uncomfortable?"

"Human and saiyan sides are clashing in your head."

"I guess that makes sense," said Goten as he looked his naked mate up and down. "Uh," he blushed, "are you going to get dressed or—?"

"Let you admire my naked body all day. I don't know I wouldn't mind it, but we should probably shower," said Trunks as he inspected the gravity room and cringed. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to burn this gravity room to the ground and build my dad a new one. Mom won't be happy but at least she won't have to build another one for him,."

"It's my fault. I think I should have left you to work through your issues in the gravity room alone rather then—

"Seducing me," Trunks smiled, "probably but I have no regrets about what happened here."

"Why?"

"You made me feel better, and I'm just sorry what we did here affected you in such a negative way."

Goten smiled. "Well I'm glad I could help I guess. What we did felt good, it's just I'm struggling with how to find a balance between my human and saiyan side when it comes to control and possession. Trunks gave him a look that said they would figure this out together.

The shower hit Trunks' bloodied and bruised body and washed away the destruction he had done to his own body. He couldn't believe he had let his grandparents and Julian get to him like this. He knew what he was doing in the gravity room and was going to blow it up with him inside. He just wanted the rage, control, and possessive thoughts to stop.

"Trunks?"

Trunks had gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Goten washing his body behind him in the shower. "Sorry chibi, what were you saying?"

"Are you ok?" he asked as his wet, soap hand caressed the skin of his back. All he could concentrate on was how good Goten's hand felt on his back and what it could potentially lead to. He shook his head at the thought. "No, you're not just a sex crazed half-saiyan."

Trunks smiled. "Well that's good to know. I'm worried about how I'll be years from now. I don't want to control or posses you. You're not an object for my pleasure. You're my mate, my equal. I just have to remind my saiyan side of that with more training I suppose."

"We can train together if you want," said Goten as he rinsed the soap off his body.

Trunks watched his mate wash himself and was thinking all sorts of dirty thoughts. "I think it's better if I train alone, you're too distracting."

"I understand," said Goten, "but if you ever need me, I—

"I know you'll be there chibi," Trunks said as he held his hands in his. "So, you want me to wash your hair?"

"You were too distracted in your head. I washed my hair and body all ready. I can wash you if you want."

"Sure sounds good."

Goten started with Trunks' hair, working his hands through the strands at a delicate pace, making Trunks sigh in pleasure making Goten smile. "All right you can stand under the shower head to rinse off."

"Thanks chibi," he smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair under the shower head.

"You know you're not the only one who gets distracted," said Goten as he looked at his mate.

Trunks smirked. "I know. So, are you going to wash my body or what?"

"Your ego I swear to God is—

"Huge."

"Do you want to wash your own body?"

Trunks was silent as Goten washed his back, butt, and legs before moving in front of him to wash his face, neck, chest, and manhood. He noticed his mate had spent a lot more time in that area, and he started to moan, "G—Goten!" he said as he felt his body starting to buckle.

"I'm going to take care of you."


	49. Chapter 49

Ch 49

When Trunks opened his eyes, he smiled as he felt well rested. Realizing he was naked on his bed with the covers over his body, he looked to see his mate sleeping the day away on his chest. The feeling of Goten's body against his always felt good as he moved his arm around his sleeping mate to hold him closer.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Goten as he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess sometimes I need to be taken care of."

"I know you'll never ask, but the good thing about this bond is that I can read you better than I ever have. You don't even need to say the words."

"True, but maybe I should. We don't want our relationship to be based on silence when we can speak our minds to each other."

"I understand, and I know how hard it is for you to say what your feeling. I do appreciate what you're saying."

"So?"Trunks asked, rubbing his lover's back, "do you have any plans today?"

Goten looked at the clock, and his eyes widened. "Oh shit I have a class in half an hour," he said as he rushed out of bed and into the bathroom.

Trunks chuckled as he lied back in bed, his arms resting behind his head. When he saw Goten rush out of the bathroom naked and dry, he licked his lips. He watched his mate disappear into the closet and come out in khaki pants and a black t-shirt.

Gathering up his books and supplies and putting them into his backpack, he put it on his shoulder, rushed over to Trunks, gave him a quick passionate kiss on the lips, and yelled I love you to his mate as he rushed out the door.

Coming downstairs in fresh clothes, Trunks entered the kitchen to see his pissed off father staring at him, his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey father, don't worry I'll build you a new gravity room after I have breakfast."

"You better make it quick son. I have training to do."

"I promise," he said as Vegeta sat across from him at the table as he ate.

"You couldn't wait to fuck until you got to your room, could you?"

"Do you have to be so vulgar?" Trunks sighed. "Anyway it's not like I could help. It's not easy to resist your mate when they get turned on and besides he kissed me first."

"I don't need to know what went on in the GR."

"Oh like you and mom didn't have sex in the GR."

"Whatever."

"Wait a minute, wasn't I conceived in it?" Trunks smirked as his father whacked him in the head before he left to train like normal human fighters do.

It had been a long day at the university for Goten, and he was surprised to see his big brother waiting for him outside the school. He smiled at his familiar face as he walked over to him.

"Hey Gohan, it's good to see you."

"You look like you're working hard. I'm sure mom is proud," Gohan smirked. "I got her picture of Trunks' wedding cake."

"Oh man," he blushed in embarrassment.

"You think about marriage someday?"

"Maybe, I don't know someday I guess. There's no rush or anything. I mean Trunks and I are all ready bonded in saiyan tradition, so we're married by saiyan standards. Why are you asking?"

"When mom came home from your class, she got starry eyed and kept talking about your wedding day."

Goten smiled. "I remember she use to act that way when she found out you were serious about being with Videl."

"You're happy about that."

"Yeah, I mean there was a time I thought she would never accept me and Trunks and now she's thinking about our future."

"I'm happy for you Goten, so I came here to see of you wanted to get some lunch."

"Sure, sounds great!"

After a great day of brotherly bonding, they headed to the Briefs home to see Trunks in the backyard building his father a new gravity room while Vegeta trained outside. Gohan could see the old gravity room was burnt to a crisp in the grass. "What happened to the old gravity room?"

"I'm not training in the GR that was defiled by my son and your brother," said Vegeta as he turned to face the Son brothers.

"Couldn't you come up with a better excuse then to embarrass me?" asked Trunks as he put the touches on the machine. He smiled. "There, it's all done."

"It's about time and no excuses," Vegeta smirked, "I wanted to embarrass you and your mate."

"Gee thanks dad," he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow with the towel around his bare torso.

Vegeta looked at the GR. "It's adequate Trunks."

"You're welcome," said Trunks as his father entered the GR, closing the door behind him.

"Long time no see Gohan," Trunks smiled.

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't kill me to come by more often."

"That reminds me to visit mom, Pan, and Videl," said Goten. "I've been meaning to come by, but it's been so busy with school."

When Gohan, Trunks, and Goten walked inside the home, they came into the kitchen to see Bulma in the kitchen. She turned around and was pleasantly surprised to see Gohan, so she came around the kitchen counter to see him. "Hey Gohan, it's good to see you."

"You to Bulma. Sorry I haven't made it a habit to come by. I know how mad you were at my dad for—

"Nonsense you're here now. Let's catch up," said Bulma as she lead him into the kitchen. "I'll have the robots whip you up something to eat."

"Sounds good Bulma," he smiled as he sat down. Looking from Gohan to her son and Goten, she cringed. "You two need to wash up before you can eat. You know the rules."

"I know mom. Hey have you seen Bulla lately?"

"You know when she's not here she's either out with her friends or with Uub. She's having a study session at her friend's house today, and she's sleeping over. Your father is going to pick her up tomorrow morning to take her to school."

Goten smiled at his mate. "It's ok to miss her Trunks. She's your sister. I know I miss Gohan sometimes."

Trunks shook his head. "You're such a cornball Goten."

"And I don't care who knows it," he smiled.

They headed upstairs and while Trunks went to his bedroom to shower, he saw Goten walk towards one of the guest rooms.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm taking a shower Trunks. I know what's going to happen if we shower together."

"What if I promise to keep my hands to myself?"

"Can you even promise me that when were both naked and dripping wet in your shower?"

"Yes I can. Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Come on, give me a chance chibi. Please."

Goten sighed as he followed Trunks into his bedroom. "I better not regret this Trunks."

"You won't, I promise," said Trunks as he took off his clothes and putting them in the hamper.

Goten followed Trunks' actions and then followed him into the bathroom. He watched as Trunks gathered everything they would need to get clean and then turned on the shower, testing the water temperature.

Walking inside the shower, Trunks sticked his head out as he looked at his mate. "Are you coming or what chibi? I promise I don't bite," he smirked as Goten shook his head and walked into the shower.

Goten was relieved Trunks wasn't trying anything. He was able to relax and focus on enjoying the warmth of the water on his skin. As soon as he was done washing his hair, he took the body wash from its resting place and began to scrub his body. He could feel Trunks' eyes on him which made him nervous. When he searched Trunks' feelings, he blushed. 'At least he's exercising some restraint,' he thought.

Reaching his private parts, Goten tried to finish soon so he wouldn't have to hear or feel what Trunks was feeling. Rinsing off his body, he smiled. He was done and planned to walk out of the shower when he heard Trunks moan. 'Don't turn around, just walk out of the shower, get dressed, and go downstairs to eat.' He sighed, knowing he couldn't help himself. 'Me and my curious nature,' he thought as he turned around to see his mate masturbating before him.

"S—so much for restraint," Trunks smirked as he continued to stroke himself.

"We—well you did say you wouldn't touch me in the shower. I guess I forgot about you touching yourself," he blushed.

"It's fair game then," Trunks said. "Uh, ah! I—I'm going to come," he said as his essence painted the shower wall. Goten was mesmerized by the scene. Trunks had looked so hot and handsome as he closed his eyes to ride out his pleasure. "I—I guess I can keep a promise after all chibi," he said as he cleaned his privates, washing away the come on himself and the shower wall.

"Ye—yeah, well I'm going to get out," said Goten as he stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. He was so turned on. 'Hopefully Trunks doesn't know,' he thought.

"I always know when you're turned on," Trunks smirked as he turned off the shower and walked out naked and dripping wet. Using his ki, he dried himself off, walked passed his mate, and into his bedroom.

"H—how do you know?" asked Goten as he followed Trunks into his walk in closet where Goten had his side of the closet.

"I don't think you know, but you let me know when you're turned on. I think you want me to know, subconsciously."

"That's ridiculous."

"I can smell you right now Goten. Believe me it's taken all of my self restraint not to take you in my closet," he said as his mate blushed.

"It's not like I can help it Trunks."

"Maybe if I put some clothes on, you'll calm down."

"All right," said Goten as he turned around to pick out fresh clothes to wear. As soon as he got some clothes. he felt Trunks struggle to not have his way with him on the floor of the closet. Goten smiled. "Well you did promise me you wouldn't trying anything in the shower with me, I guess I could let you—omph!" he said as he found himself flat on his back in the closet.

"You know you're the best mate a saiyan could ever have," Trunks smiled, lying on top of him.

Goten smiled. "You may have your way with me," he said and knew Trunks was turned on.


	50. Chapter 50

Ch 50

It had been a long week of classes, and Goten was ready to relax on the weekend. He had decided to visit his family before he planned to lie in bed all day and be lazy, just thinking about it made him smile in contentment.

Landing on the grass a few minutes from his mother's home, he walked the rest of the way to the house to see his niece and a blond haired boy hanging out outside. He could see how much they were enjoying each other's company. 'Clearly I've been away for too long,' Goten thought. "Hey Pan."

Pan turned around and smiled as she rushed over to her uncle, giving him a hug. "I've missed you uncle Goten."

"Well I don't think too much. Who's your friend?" asked Goten.

"I—I'm Shane. Pan and I go to school together. She's my best friend."

"It's nice to meet you Shane," said Goten.

"His parents are Sharpner and Ezra, mom's friends from high school."

"Oh yeah I remember them from when I was kid. Your mom and brother would bring them by for study sessions," said Goten. "So, anything else I should know?" he said as Shane blushed.

"Uncle Goten, you're embarrassing me."

"It comes with the uncle territory," he smiled.

"Well," Pan smirked, "speaking of something embarrassing. Mom and Videl are inside right now, planning your wedding to Trunks."

"Wait! What?" he exclaimed.

"Ever since grandma Chichi went to your class, she's had weddings on the the brain. I saw the picture of Trunks' cake by the way, it was so sweet."

Goten blushed. "I—I can't believe this. We're not even engaged, and we didn't even talk about marriage. Trunks only said he intends to marry me someday."

"Oh, so in other words, he's going to be the one who proposes?" said Pan.

"I—uh well," he blushed, "go back and play with your boyfriend."

"Not too loud! I don't know if he's interested in me that way."

"You never know until you try, besides I think he's crazy about you to."

"Really?" smiled Pan.

"Really."

"Well don't tell dad. I want to be sure first that Shane wants to date me before dad goes crazy," she said as Goten smiled and promised her he would keep her secret from her parents.

Goten knocked on the door. "Mom?"

"Come in honey," said Chichi. "The door's unlocked."

He walked into the living room to see his mom and Videl on the couch looking at what appeared to be a photo album, but he wasn't sure. "Hey mom, what are you and Videl up to?" asked Goten as he sat on the couch.

"Well I know it's only a matter of time before you and Trunks get married so I've taken the liberty of starting to plan your wedding."

"Mom, Trunks and I aren't even engaged yet. Don't you think the wedding planning should be left up to Trunks and I when the time comes?"

"Honey I've been worried that this day would never come. I just want to be a part of it. I promise when you two are engaged, I'll share my ideas with you and you can have your input."

"Uh that's sounds fine I guess," Goten said as Chichi closed her wedding planning album and put it away on her bookshelf.

"So, what brings you by?" asked Videl.

"I haven't been over here for a while, and I decided to come visit."

"So, you're staying for lunch then?" asked Chichi.

"And dinner if you'll have me. Trunks is coming by later."

"That's good, the more the merrier I always say," smiled Chichi.

"So, anything new going on?" asked Videl.

"Julian and Trunks' grandparents tried to hatch a plan to separate me and Trunks. Luckily Trunks caught them before they could set their plan in motion."

"That's terrible," said Videl. "How's Trunks handling it?"

"He's pissed off at his grandparents, and I don't blame him. I mean this is the second time they've tried to break us up."

"Are you ok?" asked Chichi.

"It's frustrating, but I can't let that guy get to me, then he wins. I know who I want, and I know who I love. Trunks," he smiled. "That's all that matters."

"Oh honey if I could beat that guy up and get away with it you know I would," said Chichi.

Goten laughed. "Oh I know mom. I love you."

"I love you to Goten," she said as she got up and headed towards the kitchen to make lunch.

"So?" smirked Videl.

"You saw the wedding cake to, great I'm never going to live it down," he sighed.

Trunks was nervous as he waited on the couch of his mate's brother's house. He was working up the courage to ask Goten something important with the help of Goten's family and his. Everything was prepared for the plan to go forward, but it wasn't time yet. It was making Trunks excited and uneasy.

"Boy calm down," said Vegeta as he sat beside his son. "Your mate doesn't suspect a thing."

"I just want everything to go right tonight."

"It will sweetie," Bulma smiled as she sat on the other side of him. "I'm glad you're doing this Trunks, and I'm glad you decided to involve your family and Goten's."

"I wonder what Goten's going to say?" asked Bulla as she sat on the love seat next to Uub.

"Bulla, don't stress your brother out. This is important to him," said Bulma.

"I'm sorry Trunks. I know he'll say yes," said Bulla.

Gohan came into the room as he ended his phone call. "Well I think it's obvious that grandpa Ox King won't be coming."

"What did he say Papa?" asked Pan as she came into the living room.

"Nothing for children's ears," said Gohan.

"That bad, huh?" asked Bulma. "Well it's his loss."

"I'm just happy mom came around," said Gohan. "She's all ready got idea's for the wedding."

"You got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Trunks.

"She started without me?" said Bulma.

"Mom!" said Trunks.

"Hush, you may be getting married. I will be a part of it," said Bulma.

"In other words you'll have no say whatsoever," smirked Vegeta.

"Great," sighed Trunks. "So, what time is it again?"

Gohan looked to the clock and smiled. "It's time to set up outside," he said as he took Bulma, Bulla, Uub, and Pan with him to help, leaving Trunks alone with his father.

"I don't know why you wanted to make a big spectacle of this," said Vegeta.

"I wanted everyone Goten and I love to be here. Everyone here has supported Goten and I's relationship. It feels right to me."

"You're all ready married by saiyan tradition. Is this a way to make your mother happy?" he smirked.

"That's not the main reason. I want our marriage on paper. It's solidified that way. He'll be recognized as my husband by the ring on his finger, and I'll be recognized as his."

Goten smiled. "Dinner was great mom," he said as he helped her wash the dishes. "Although it was kind of strange that Gohan and Pan couldn't be here and where did Videl go off to?"

"You know Gohan, he had some things he had to take care of at work. I'm sure he's sorry he couldn't be here honey, and Pan has friends now you know. I asked Videl to do something for me, so I'm sure she'll be back any minute."

The dishes were done and mother and son made their way to the living room. "Trunks never showed up either."

"You didn't remember until now?"

"Uh," Goten blushed, "well I was distracted by dinner. "Anyway maybe next time I come over, we can cook together or I can make dessert?"

Chichi smiled. "That would be great son," she said as she quickly checked her watch. It was time. "Well I have an idea. It's a nice night. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Ok," he said, "I just want to wash my hands first.."

"All right I'll meet you outside," said Chichi as Goten went to the bathroom.

Walking outside, Chichi's eyes widened at the impressive display of catered food under a beautiful outdoor, white tent, and a huge cake that reminded her so much of the faux wedding cake Trunks made in her son's class. The path leading to the tent was lit with tall candles on each side that smelled like cherry blossom's. 'My son's favorite flower,' she smiled.

"Wow everything is so beautiful," said Chichi as she looked to her older son, her granddaughter, Videl, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, Uub, and Trunks.

"Where's Goten?" asked Gohan.

"He's in the bathroom. He'll be out any minute," said Chichi.

"We should be ready then," said Bulma.

"Right," said Trunks.

Goten walked out of the bathroom, grabbed his jacket from the hanger near the door, and opened the door. Locking the door behind him, he turned around and nearly jumped two feet in the air when he realized he wasn't alone. What stuck out to him was his mate in the kneeling position on the grass with a ring in his hand as his family and Trunks' surrounded him.

"Oh my God," said Goten as he walked towards them and stopped before Trunks.

"I love you Goten, and I know we've committed to each other in more ways then one. This step is what tells the world that we belong to each other on paper and by this ring I hold in my hand. Will you do me the pleasure of becoming my husband?"

"I will," Goten smiled as their families cheered. Trunks slid the ring on his finger, stood up, and kissed his mate. "I was so surprised."

Trunks smirked. "Well it's not the only surprise tonight but let's enjoy the party for now."

Trunks held Goten's sweaty, naked body to his own in bed, hearing his mate's rapid heartbeat. He smiled as Goten's hands rested around his waist. Pulling the covers over their bodies, Trunks felt his mate's body come down from the high of sex.

"W—wow," Goten smiled deliriously. "Th—that was intense."

"I should propose more often if this is the reaction I'm going to get," Trunks smirked.

"I—it wasn't just that. You—you made this beautiful capsule home for you and me," he said as he looked around the darkened room. It was peaceful like this. "You put some real thought and hard work into this place."

"It turns you on, huh?" Trunks said as Goten blushed.

"Trunks!"

"On a serious note, I wouldn't do this for anyone chibi. When I was building our home, I thought about the memories we would create in this home and I got excited. Now we get to start the next chapter of our lives here."

"I love you Trunks," he sighed as he held his mate tight in his arms.

"I love you to chibi," he smiled. "You know the best part right?"

"We can finally have some privacy. I mean I love my family, but I've had some embarrassing situations because my parents can't butt out of my life."

"You mean Vegeta."

"I love my dad, but it's so annoying when he forces me to wake up early and train with him."

"I'm sure he'll miss not seeing you all the time," said Goten as he looked at Trunks and the both laughed.

"You know I lied before. There's something better than privacy."

"What could be better than privacy?"

Trunks smirked evilly. "Doing unspeakable things to your body."

Goten chuckled. "Only you would think of that Trunks."

"You don't think about doing unspeakable things to my body?"

Goten smirked. "Yes and the noises you'd make, they could hear from space."

"Well I hope so. That's how you know you're doing it right. Oh and that reminds me I forgot to put up the sound proof walls."

"Wa—wait a minute!" Goten exclaimed as he sat up in bed. "D—do you think our families heard—?"

"Every noise, I'm afraid so," said Trunks as he sat up, watching as Goten blushed like a tomato and hid under the covers. He couldn't help but laugh as he lied down on his back.


	51. Chapter 51

Ch 51

There was a lot of commotion at the university this morning as Goten made his way to his only class for the day. He noticed he was receiving some looks of approval and some looks of disdain. 'Huh, I wonder what's—?'

"I guess congratulations are in order, but I can say that I really mean it."

"Julian, what are you—?" A newspaper was shoved into his chest.

"It's all over the news Goten. You're engaged to Trunks."

"Wait a minute, how did this get out?"

"You're engaged to the president of Capsule Corp. Your fiancé is a popular guy, and the media loves him. You know this will happen from now on. You're not going to get a moment's piece now that you're with him."

"Well I'm use to it, being his best friend and all."

"This is different now Goten. You're his romantic love interest. They're going to want to know everything about you and your family. The media are vultures who chew you up and spit you out."

"Thanks for your concern but I can handle myself. I don't even know why I'm talking to you," said Goten as he walked passed him but not before feeling Julian's touch on his arm. He sighed as he pushed his hand away. "You really have a death wish," he said as he turned around to face Julian.

"Don't marry him Goten. It will be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Oh and leaving some one I love more than anything for you, someone I don't love, wouldn't be a huge mistake?"

"At least I'm not looking to control you. Trunks has to show that he owns you in every way possible. Marriage is the final nail in the coffin."

"You're delusional, no one controls me."

"That's what you say now, but—"

"No one asked for your opinion anyway. Why don't you get lost?"

"I care about you for one, and we have a class together so I can't just leave."

The bell rang as Goten and Julian came into class. As Julian went to his station, Goten was surrounded by some of the other students asking questions about his engagement to Trunks. He was a bit overwhelmed, but he appreciated the support and congratulations from them.

"All right students please make your way to your stations. You can bother Mr. Son after class," said the chef as Goten blushed. "Congratulations Goten."

"Thanks chef," said Goten as he made his way to his station beside Julian. He decided to get lost in his baking and think about things later. It was too much to dwell on right now.

Sitting on a bench in West City park, Goten wasn't ready to go home yet. He and Trunks had decided to move their capsule home to the city, so they both weren't so far from Capsule Corporation and his university. While it was a good idea, Goten was having a hard time dealing with Julian every week. He didn't know what to do in order for Julian to leave him alone once and for all.

"Goten?"

"Huh?" he said as he came out of his thoughts to see the person calling his name. "Hey Bulma, what are you doing here?"

"I had some errands to run, and I like to take a walk through the park. It's on my way home. I'm guessing you're not home for a reason."

"Everyone at my university knows I'm engaged to Trunks."

"And it bothers you because it's not a personal thing anymore between you and him?"

"That's part of it. We'll never really have privacy. They'll always be someone in our business besides our friends and family."

Bulma smiled. "You now have to ask yourself if my son's worth all that trouble. It's not an easy life to live, God knows it wasn't easy for Trunks as he was growing up but he eventually understood his birthright and accepted it."

"Trunks is worth it," he smiled. "I won't be scared away by the media."

"That's the spirit!" Bulma exclaimed. "So, what's the other reason you're not home yet?"

"I can't get Julian to leave me alone. It's difficult because he's my baking partner in one of my classes, and he inserts himself in my personal life. How can I get him to back off?"

"I would say give him the silent treatment if anything he talks about doesn't have to do what you're doing in class. I'm not sure it will help, but it's worth a try. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful."

"It is worth a try, thanks Bulma," he smiled. "Can I help you with your bags?"

"Oh why thank you Goten," she smiled as they walked together towards her house. When they got to the door, Bulma opened it and put some of her bags down as well as Goten.

"Well I should get home," said Goten.

"All right well don't be a stranger. Oh I almost forgot your mother is coming by tomorrow so we can all start planning your wedding. Be here by 7pm with Trunks."

"I won't. Sure we'll be here by 7pm. See you later."

Goten walked out of the Briefs house and walked a couple of blocks to his house. Opening the door, he knew Trunks wouldn't be home yet so he had time to complete his baking assignment in peace but peace didn't come to him as he thought about all the ways he could get Julian off his back. 'I could always ask him what it would take for him to leave me alone,' he thought, 'but do I really want to know the answer?' After he finished his baking assignment, he put it into the freezer to keep it fresh. Leaving the kitchen, he went to get cleaned up to make dinner.

As Goten got out of the shower, he turned off the water. Grabbing a towel from the towel rack, he had accidentally whipped it around knocking down his engagement ring that he left on the sink counter before showering. Sitting down the towel on the sink counter, he bent down to the ground to retrieve the ring.

"I have to say this is a pleasant site to behold."

Goten blushed as he grabbed his ring, put it on his finger, and wrapped his towel around his waist before turning around to see his smirking mate before him. "I'm not really in the mood Trunks," he said as he walked passed him out of the room and into their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" asked Trunks as he followed him into their room.

"It was just bad day at the university."

"Julian you mean."

"I don't want to talk about it Trunks. I just want to eat dinner and go to bed."

"It was that bad, huh? Well I could order takeout so you don't have to cook tonight."

Goten smiled. "I really appreciate that Trunks."

"Anything you need from me, you know I'll be there," he said as he walked up to him and held him close. "It won't always be like this."

"I know. Soon I'll graduate from the university and start my own restaurant and bakery."

"Sounds perfect to me and anything I can do to make that dream come true, let me know."

"I—

"Before you protest my help with getting your dream restaurant and bakery, you need to realize that you'll be my husband. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours."

"Sure use that kind of logic on me," he smiled.

"Hey it makes sense to me. Anyway, what do you feel like tonight?"

"Italian food sounds good. Oh and that reminds me your mom and my mom want us to come over tomorrow at 7pm to go over wedding plans."

"Great well I guess I should show up and not leave you hanging."

"If you do, I can withhold sex," smiled Goten.

"It sounds like we're married all ready. Well," he smiled. "I should order food before you starve to death." Once Trunks left the room, Goten dressed in sweatpants and a white shirt. Coming into the living room, he saw Trunks hang up the phone and relax on the couch. Joining his mate on the couch, he leaned on Trunks' body and held him around the waist. "You're not in the mood, huh?" he smirked.

"Just shut up and lets cuddle until the food gets here," he said as he felt Trunks hold him tight but not before bringing the blanket folded over the couch around their bodies.


	52. Chapter 52

Ch 52

Trunks and Goten sat on the love seat in Bulma's living room as she and Chichi started discussing the wedding.

"Now, have you two thought about a date?" asked Chichi.

"We haven't really discussed anything yet," said Trunks.

"That means no," said Bulma. "Well now's the time to think of a date."

"What about a fall wedding?" asked Goten.

"November 9th of next year in the evening," said Trunks.

"See what happens when you work together," said Chichi. "That's a great date," she said as she wrote it down in the wedding album."

"So, do we finally get to see what's in the album?" asked Goten.

"Nothing but the wedding date right now. Earlier I decided to scrap everything I put in there and start fresh. This is you and Trunks' wedding after all. It should reflect the decisions you both make."

"Thanks mom," smiled Goten. "What's next?"

"The venue," said Bulma. "Any ideas?"

"I was thinking outside, garden wedding. The colors of the trees and flowers are beautiful that time of year. I know it's a bit cold, but I always wanted to get married around nature," said Goten.

"Well I don't need any more convincing," Trunks smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"I'll research some venues and get back to you," said Bulma. "How about food?"

"I want to make the wedding cake," said Goten.

Chichi smiled. "I would love to make the wedding dinner."

"I agree," said Trunks.

"Is that all you're going to do Trunks?" asked Bulma.

"Who am I to disagree with great ideas," Trunks smirked.

"My mom's cooking is the best," Goten smiled.

"All right well that's settled," said Bulma.

They discussed the guest list, their best men or in Trunks' case best woman Bulla. Goten chose his brother. They were having trouble coming up with what to wear, their vows, and who would officiate the wedding. They promised to have their decisions made the next time they met with their mothers.

"I think that went well," said Trunks as he watched his mate in the kitchen baking something.

"What, you thought there might be a lot of yelling?" he laughed as he placed his cookies in the oven.

"My mom can give me hell when she wants to. Hey, what are you making? Aren't you off the clock?"

"Uh?" Goten blushed. "It doesn't hurt to learn and improve my craft. Anyway I'm making pumpkin chocolate chip cookies."

"Interesting combination. Would I be the test taster by chance?" he smiled.

"Yes, you are the lucky victim," said Goten as he looked to the oven.

"Victim?"

"They could taste awful for all you know."

"How could anything made from your hands taste awful?"

Goten was touched by what he said and looked at him. "I'm trying to see if you meant that or not?"

"You know you could just ask me, and I did mean it. I know sometimes I tease or charm you, but I'm being serious."

"Thank you," said Goten as the timer went off. He smiled. "Well they're ready but I'd let them cool first. I wouldn't want you to burn your mouth."

"That's very sweet of you chibi," he said as Goten blushed.

When Trunks took a bite, Goten looked closely as his mate chewed and then swallowed. The anticipation was killing him, and Trunk's face and eyes weren't giving him anything. "So?"

"Well," he smirked, "I was right after all."

"What?"

"It's delicious chibi. You should be proud," he smiled. "You should taste for yourself."

When Goten ate his own creation, he smiled as the cookie seemed to melt in his mouth. "Wow, I am good."

"You should have as much confidence in your baking and cooking as I do. You're amazing. You think I would really eat your food if I didn't like it?"

"No. You've always had my back and supported me. I don't know if I've ever thanked you for that over the years, even now. I can cook, I can bake, and I'm going to make those dreams a reality. I want to make people happy with my food like I make you happy with my food."

"I have no doubt that you will chibi, and you'll let nothing and no one stop you."

"Damn right," Goten smiled as they ate the rest of his cookies and got ready for bed.


	53. Chapter 53

Ch 53

Goten was working on his cooking assignment for class and was getting frustrated as his dish wasn't coming out the way he wanted. He could feel the heat in the kitchen, so he decided to just wear his cooking apron and nothing else. He knew it was risky as he could potentially spill something hot on himself, but he was willing to take the risk seeing as he was half-saiyan.

Taking a deep breath in and then out, he started over again after he threw the burnt contents in the trash. Looking at the recipe, he began again, figuring out what he did wrong and fixing it. Once he got a handle on it, he smiled as his dish went in the oven again. Turning to it, he was hopeful as he started the timer. 'Please work,' he thought. 'If I have to start over again, I'm going to burn the kitchen down to the ground.'

Putting the dishes on the stove into the sink, he began to wash them when the doorbell rang. Turning around, he wondered who it could be. Rushing to his bedroom, he put on his robe over his apron and answered the door, immediately regretting doing this action. He sighed. "Julian, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and was wondering how you were doing."

"You knew I would be home, didn't you?"

"I got off from closing a big deal, and I saw you leave the school."

"So, you followed me home? What do you really want Julian? I don't have time for you, and you shouldn't be here."

"Why can't we be friends Goten?"

"You know why Julian. I know your intentions."

"Really?" he smirked as he leaned up against the door.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone for good?"

"Go on a trip with me," said Julian. "I want to spend time with you."

"Oh and how long is this trip?"

"Forever if you want," smiled Julian. "Come on Goten is this what you really want, to be tied down to Trunks? He seems pretty high strong if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you and now I'm really starting to regret answering the door. Now I want you to go and never come by my home again."

"Fine, I'll see you around the university Goten," he smiled before he turned and walked away.

Closing the door behind him, he rid himself of his robe and made his way back into the kitchen to check on his dish. Looking through the little window of the oven, he could see the nice color on his dish. 'Yes!' he thought as he knew he finally got it the way he wanted. When the timer rang, he wasted no time taking the dish out and letting it cool.

Resting on one of the chairs around the island, he sighed in relief as he lied his head on his crossed arms on the table. Tasting his dish, he smiled. "Jackpot!" he exclaimed.

Finishing the dishes in the sink, he put them away in their proper place as he put his assignment dish in the fridge to stay fresh. When he closed the fridge, he heard the front door opening. While his first instinct was to rush to the bedroom and change in fear of Trunks seeing him this way and teasing him, he was feeling bold.

Walking into the living room, he stood, waiting for Trunks to notice him. It was at this point that he stated to feel a little nervous but a little excited as well. His mind was starting to go back and forth as the door started to open a bit more.

Trunks sighed. "What a day I think I'm just going to—whoa!" he reacted as he saw his mate before him nothing but his apron. He could feel his pants tighten at the site of his mate in such a vulnerable state. "Goten," he found himself saying his name softly from his lips.

"It's not what it looks like. I was hot, so I changed into this while I was cooking. I was kind of feeling good, so I thought I'd surprise you."

"You do look hot chibi and you definitely surprised me," he said as he walked up to his mate. Standing before him, Trunks caressed his face before kissing him roughly on the lips. When his lips left Goten's, he moved from the front of his mate to the back of his mate.

"Trunks?" he said nervously as he felt his mate take in his bare backside.

Standing behind Goten, he moved his mouth down his neck as he pressed his body against his. Grinding their bodies together, he heard his mate and his own moans become one. Before they could come, Trunks stopped as he pulled his pants down along with boxers and entered Goten.

"Oh! Ah! Tru—Trunks!" he screamed as his mate moved inside him at a rapid pace, sending him over the edge with pleasure while Trunks' arms tightened around his waist with every thrust. When he felt Trunks' hand loosen around his waist, he wondered what was happening until he began to stroke his member. "O—oh God!" he said as he leaned into Trunks while still meeting every thrust. "Uh! I—I'm going to—his essence spilled onto the floor.

Goten felt exhausted and felt as his mate pulled out of him, stripped him of his apron, and carried him into his arms and onto the couch. Goten was able to relax as his body felt the comfort the couch provided his tired body.

"Well, it looks like you worked hard today," said Trunks as he saw the state of the kitchen.

"Ye—yeah I got my dish assignment right finally," he said as he watched his mate undress before his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm just getting comfortable. I'm sure if we had sex again tonight you would fall asleep right in the middle of it."

Goten laughed. "Yo—you're probably right," he said as he sat up, letting Trunks sit down.

Goten ended up lying on top of his mate, watching as Trunks kissed his skin. It was kind of fascinating to him how attentive and focused Trunks was on his task. He smiled as he truly began to relax.

Trunks smiled at his mate's contentment with him. He hoped they could have these moments forever but of course moments have to end, and this one did with a knock on their door, causing both demi-saiyans to groan in displeasure.

Goten rushed out of the living room to see his bedroom to shower while Trunks quickly put on his clothes and answered the door. Trunks smiled. "Hey Bulla, Gohan, what brings you by?" he asked as he let them in.

"Well mom and Chichi told us we should come by today to make sure some things about the wedding were in order because I'm your best woman and Gohan is Goten's best man."

"Great," Trunks.

"You don't seem too happy to see us. Were you in the middle of something?" asked Gohan.

"More like at the end of something, just enjoying the aftermath," said Trunks.

"So, is your better half around or what?" asked Bulla.

"I'm here," said Goten as he came out of his bedroom. "I'm guessing your both here because mom and Bulma forced you to."

"That's about the size of it, but we're really excited this is happening," smiled Bulla. "We want to be a part of it to."

They sat in the living room with Trunks and Goten on the love seat and Gohan and Bulla on the couch.

"So mom told us about the decisions that still need to be made. Do you have any thoughts about who's going to officiate the wedding?" asked Gohan.

"Well I did have an idea rolling around in my head. I was thinking that Vegeta could marry us," said Goten.

"Vegeta?" said Gohan.

"Dad?" said Trunks and Bulla.

"He has a way with words when he does decide to talk. It would probably make him feel more included on our special day," said Goten.

"You can ask him if you want Goten," said Bulla. "I don't know what he would say."

"All right so any plans about your vows?" asked Gohan.

"We've decided to write our own," said Trunks. "It's more personal that way."

"Do you know what you're wearing? I'm sure it won't be the standard tuxedos."

"I have an idea actually," smiled Trunks. "I have to talk about it with mom."

"Am I going to like what you have in mind Trunks?" asked a worried Goten.

"Trust me you'll be sitting pretty at our wedding."

The Son and the Briefs children spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's company until Gohan and Bulla had to get home. Goten and Trunks saw them out before going back inside. Goten went to clean the kitchen before he made dinner and Trunks went to shower.


	54. Chapter 54

Ch 54

Goten wasn't happy as his chef had announced an assignment that needed to be done outside of the university. He was enthusiastic until the chef announced they had to work with their baking partner. 'Great I have to spend time with him,' he thought as Julian seemed happy with the arrangement.

"So, you want to meet at my house or yours tonight?" asked Julian as he walked beside Goten in the hallway.

"Gee you don't waste any time, do you?"

"This assignment is important to our grade Goten. We should start as soon as possible."

"I'll meet you at your house tomorrow at 7pm."

"Great!" exclaimed Julian. "See you tomorrow Goten."

Walking home, he dreaded telling Trunks about this. He knew Trunks would have some things to say about it. The assignment was due at the end of next week which gave him a week to perfect their project before turning it in. He sighed. 'Why me?' he thought.

"Oten—Goten!"

"Huh, oh," he laughed, "almost walked passed my house. Hey Bulma," he smiled.

"What's going on?" asked Bulma as she waited by his door.

"Nothing important but there is something I want to talk to you about. It's a surprise for Trunks at the wedding."

"What is it?" smiled Bulma as she followed Goten inside the house.

"Well I was thinking of writing a song for him and performing it."

"Oh! That's so sweet Goten. I'm sure Trunks would love you to sing to him."

"It's a surprise so don't tell anyone."

"I'll make sure you have what you need to sing your heart out."

"Thanks Bulma," he smiled. "Oh that reminds me, is Vegeta around by any chance?"

"He's in your kitchen."

"Wait, what!" exclaimed Goten as he came in to see Vegeta raiding the fridge.

"How did—?" asked Goten. "Never-mind, help yourself there's plenty."

"Why, thank you?" smirked Vegeta. "You have more food in your fridge then ours."

"Well excuse me for not cooking for you 24/7," said Bulma.

"You're forgiven woman," he said.

Goten sat on the couch while Bulma and Vegeta took the love seat. He became nervous all of a sudden and wondered how Vegeta would react to his proposal.

"So, I kind of wanted to ask you something Vegeta. It's about the wedding."

Vegeta was curious and had his full attention. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would officiate the wedding."

Bulma was surprised and touched by Goten's idea for the wedding and was very curious on how her husband would answer. "What do you think Vegeta?" she asked.

"You want me to marry you and my son," said Vegeta.

"Yes," said Goten. "I know Trunks got you officiated as a joke, but—

"It would be an honor to marry you and Trunks," said Vegeta.

"Really?" smiled Goten. "Thanks Vegeta."

"Don't thank me yet. I know the traditional earth way of the officiate, but I will change that to suit what's comfortable for me."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I know you'll do a great job," said Goten.

"I'm curious, was this your idea?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" asked Vegeta. "You could have picked anyone else."

"I thought it would be a nice thing for Trunks to know that you accept him, accept us. It's not very often he hears meaningful words from you. Plus I appreciate those times where you treated me like your son when my own father couldn't be there for me."

"That's so sweet," said Bulma.

"I promise to do my best," said Vegeta.

"That's all I ask," smiled Goten.

"Well we should head home," said Bulma as she and Vegeta got up.

"Thanks for coming over," said Goten as he opened the door for them.

Watching them leave, he felt more relaxed now that he talked to them. Shutting the door, he realized he would have to talk to Trunks when he got home about working with Julian. He knew the conversation had to take place, and he knew Trunks would be displeased but he would be even more pissed if he didn't tell him and he found out another way.

"This day just turned from good to worse," said Goten as he sat back down on the couch.

Feeling like a nap was in order, he grabbed the blanket hanging off the couch, covered his body, and sunk his body into the comfy couch.

The sound of ringing woke Goten from his nap. Looking at his phone, he could see Trunks' number across the screen so he answered. "Trunks?" he said as he sat up on the couch. "Is everything ok?"

Trunks sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to be working late tonight. I don't know when I'll get back home so don't wait up for me."

"That's too bad. I could come by later to keep you company. I'm free for the rest of the night."

"As much as I would love that chibi, you're too distracting. I wouldn't get anything done," he smirked.

"Well I can't argue with such sound logic," he smiled.

"I have to get going Goten. I—

"Wait! There's something I have to—Goten heard someone talking.

"I have to go Goten. I'll see you tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"All right I'll see you then, bye," he said as he hung up. 'Well I guess I'll tell him when he gets home.'

It was late as Goten got ready for bed, deciding to sleep naked. Slipping under the covers, he was still worried about how Trunks would react to working with Julian. 'I have to stop worrying and get some sleep,' he thought as he got comfortable in his bed.

Reaching for the lamp on his bedside table, he turned off the light, swallowing the room in complete darkness. Resting on his side of the bed, Goten closed his eyes, feeling the softness of the blanket on his bare skin lull him to sleep.

Sometime during the night, Goten changed positions in the bed, facing his mate's side of the bed. A rustling of clothes made Goten's eyes open and aware that he wasn't the only one in his bedroom anymore. He could see a shadow beside the bed and as his eyes came into better focus, he could see it was his mate undressing for bed.

"Tru—Trunks," he said sleepily.

Trunks turned around and smiled. "Hey chibi, I guess I woke you up, huh?"

"It's ok," he said as he smiled. "I'm glad your home. Is everything ok at Capsule."

"Yeah, it's just one of those nights," said Trunks as he removed his clothes and got into bed beside his mate. "Everything ok here? You sounded like there was something you had to tell me on the phone."

"I—I'll tell you in the morning," said Goten. "I'm tired."

"Sounds good. I'm pretty tired," said Trunks as he reached for his mate under the covers to discover he was bare beneath the sheets. Trunks smirked. "Just what were you hoping would happen tonight, chibi?"

"D—don't get any ideas Trunks. The covers feel good against my body," he said as he kissed Trunks goodnight, turned away from him, and shut his eyes. "Goodnight Trunks!"


	55. Chapter 55

Ch 55

Trunks turned over in bed, his arms reaching out to hold his mate. When he felt nothing beside him, he opened his eyes to realize his mate wasn't in bed. Sitting up in bed, he got up, letting the covers fall away from his body.

Hearing the sound of the water run in the bathroom, he walked in to see the naked outline of his mate through the glass of the shower. "I wondered where you were. Why did you leave the bed? You don't usually wake up at this time, especially when you don't have classes."

Goten felt nervous and knew he had to tell Trunks about his project with Julian. "I—I have a project for school I have to work on with my partner today, and I have to meet them at their house at 7pm."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why I can feel your worry," said Trunks as he heard the shower water shut off and watched as his mate emerged from the shower.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he looked his mate in the eyes. "That's because the person I'm working with is Julian, and I didn't want you to freak out."

"I'm not happy about it Goten, but I know how important your education is to you. I don't want to be the one to stand in your way. Just be careful around him chibi. Don't take anything from him. If you need me—

"Yeah yeah I know Trunks. You'll be there," he smiled as his arms went around Trunks' neck. "I know you're really trying Trunks. You proved that by not overreacting."

"I really am growing up, aren't I?" he said as Goten laughed.

"Well I should get dressed," said Goten as he pulled away from Trunks, walking back into the bedroom.

"Do you really need to get dressed right now chibi?" Trunks asked as he followed him into the bedroom. "It's my day off, and we have a lot of time before you go."

Goten turned to face his mate. He smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Now this is what I'm talking about," said Trunks, "breakfast in bed."

Goten laughed. "Honestly, I thought you would want to have sex."

"Oh," Trunks smirked, "I do. I just wanted to eat first."

Breakfast was done, and they cleaned up before they returned to their bedroom. Trunks wasted no time as he pushed Goten onto the bed and attacked his lips with his mouth. Their limbs moved in sync with each other as they made out heavily on the bed.

"Tru—Trunks," breathed Goten. "I—I want you inside of me so bad."

"I know you usually like it slow, but I don't mind speeding it up for you," he smiled as he entered his fiancé roughly, causing him to cry out before feeling the pleasure of Trunks' movements inside him. Every sound from Goten's mouth spurred Trunks to drive into him harder, bringing his mate to orgasm. Pulling out of his lover, he lied beside him, bringing his body to his in a strong hold that could break a normal human being.

Goten had found it hard to leave his mate to go work on his project, but it had to be done. After their first round of sex, he remembered how much Trunks wanted him again. The second time had been slow and tender. He felt amazing afterwards, loved. It had been so overwhelming, feeling Trunks' love flow through his body but powerful at the same time.

Julian's house came into his site, so he landed at the front gate, walking the path to the door. Ringing the doorbell, he stood back as Mrs. Terix answered the door. She smiled. "Why hello Goten, it's good to see you."

"Is Julian around? We have a project to work on for school."

"Oh yes he told me all about it. He's in his room. It's upstairs, down the hall, and it's the first door on your left."

"Um thanks Mrs. Terix."

"Call me Vivian."

Goten made his way upstairs and to Julian's room. He knocked once and waited. When he knocked again, Julian didn't answer. "Come on Julian. We have a project to work on and if you're not coming out, then I'm coming in." Opening the door, he was shocked to see Julian having sex with a guy on his bed.

"Oh sorry Goten," said Julian as Goten turned away from the scene.

"I'll be outside and wait until you're finished," he blushed.

"Or you could stay and join us?" said the guy beneath Julian on the bed.

"N—no thanks I'm not interested and I'm engaged," he said before closing the door and making his way downstairs to find the kitchen.

"I guess I lost track of time," said Julian as he came into the kitchen fully dressed and clean. "He's a one night stand, nothing special. I just need to be satisfied every once in a a while."

"I'll never understand how people can be so casual with the person they sleep with, especially with something so intimate."

"You know I'm not the only one guilty of it. Your fiancé has done the same thing in the past. It's a very common thing, but you know I could change my ways if you decide to be mine."

"I'm tired of talking about this. Let's just start the project."

"Fine have it your way for now," smirked Julian. "You want anything to eat or drink before we start?"

"No, I'm fine," said Goten as he took out the directions for the dish they were about to make together.

"We have to make a dessert platter with desserts that compliment each other," said Julian.

"Let's make a list of ideas and then we can go to the store and gather ingredients," said Goten.

"Good idea."

Wandering the baking aisle of the store, the culinary partners picked out their ingredients, depositing them in their cart.

"This is nice, isn't it?" asked Julian.

"I would enjoy this more if I wasn't here with you," said Goten as he looked down at the ingredients list.

"Why can't this be fun Goten? You seem wound up so tight. You really need to relax."

"Let's just get this over with and get back to your house."

Getting back to the kitchen, Goten wasted no time in asking Julian to take out all the supplies they would need to make their platter. Once everything was in the oven, they had time to wait for the desserts to cook.

"We make a good team," Julian smiled.

"Do you ever give up? I mean what do you think is going to happen here? I'm not going to just magically fall in love with you the more time we spend together. You need to move on and find someone who will really love you for who you are. That person will never ever be me."

"I don't give up Goten. I know there's something between us."

"I thought you were Trunks. I would have never done what I did if I was in my right mind."

"I don't care. I love you Goten," he said as the timer went off.

"The desserts are ready," said Goten as Julian helped him take them out to cool before they decorated them.

"You can't just ignore me Goten. I'm not going away," said Julian as he closed the oven and turned it off.

"Do you hear yourself?" Goten yelled. "You sound crazy. You don't love me. You would have never taken advantage of me if you did. If you were genuine in your heart, you would have slept off your own drunken state on the couch and left me alone. You would have wished Trunks and I happiness in our decision to be together but no it's all about getting what you want no matter the cost."

They remained in silence as they decorated their desserts, put them on the platter tray, and into Julian's fridge to remain until their project was due.

"Well it looks like we're done. I'm going home," said Goten as he headed for the exit.

"Wait! You don't have to go. It's late, why don't you—?"

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked as he turned to him. "I wouldn't stay here if this was the safest place on earth. I love my fiancé, I'm going to marry him, and I'm going to be happy. There's nothing you can say or do to convince me otherwise. Goodbye," he said as he turned away and rushed out the door.

When he took off in the air, he flew so fast that he almost passed his home. He was exhausted and just want to sleep, forgetting this day ever happened.


	56. Chapter 56

Ch 56

Goten was relieved his project with Julian was over. The day had come and went, and he had survived for now. Shaking his head, he realized it couldn't go on like this. He knew at some point it would either be him or Trunks that killed Julian. Although he had been the one to stress not harming Julian to Trunks, his mind was starting to change its' thinking. If they couldn't find a nonviolent way to get him out of their hair, he was afraid what could happen.

Making his way up the path to his home, he let himself inside, surprised to see his mom and Bulma were cooking something in the kitchen and Trunks being measured by a tailor, looking annoyed until his eyes met Goten's. "Um, what's going on?"

"Oh you know my mom and yours decided to come over uninvited to insert themselves into our wedding," said Trunks, who looked agitatedly at the tailor. "Are you done yet?"

"Ye—yes Mr. Briefs I just have to measure your soon to be husband."

"Ok," said Goten as the tailor began to measure him, which he could tell made Trunks annoyed but made Goten smile. 'You're being ridiculous Trunks,' he said telepathically.

'You know I don't like people touching you.'

It was then that Goten thought about what Julian said about Trunks' possessiveness, but he shook it off. He was letting that jerk get to him when he promised himself he wouldn't let him. 'I know, but he's not a threat Trunks.'

'I still don't like it. So, how was class?'

'I got through it. I just hope I don't have to work with Julian ever again.'

'What did he do this time chibi?'

'What he always tries to do Trunks, convince me our relationship is a mistake and that he's in love with me. I can't stand it anymore, but I don't know what to do. I feel stuck.' He felt something warm holding his hand, holding it tight. He knew it was Trunks.

'You know what I've wanted to do to him ever since he violated you. If there's a way to get rid of him without anyone ever finding out, I know I can find it.'

'Is it something you could really live with Trunks? I—I'm not sure I could.'

'I know it's something you could never bring yourself to do, after what he did to you, I don't know how you can even stand to look at him.'

'You're right. I could never kill him because then I become a monster. I could never look at myself the same. I know we kill to protect the earth, but he's not a threat to the earth.'

'He's a threat to our sanity chibi. He's going to keep pushing you and me and then we won't have a choice. I'll have to—

'NO! I won't let you Trunks.'

'Fine, we live with it then,' said Trunks as he left the room, closing the bedroom door loudly behind him.

While Bulma went to check on Trunks, Chichi made her way over to her son in the living room and sat down beside him on the couch.

"I know he only wants to protect me, but he knows I'm half-saiyan, right? I mean he says his possessiveness is something that's a part of him but can't he learn to control it?"

"This is about Julian. Is he still bothering you honey?"

"I don't know what to do, but I do know I don't want Trunks dealing with him."

"I wish there was something I could do. I hate to see you so stressed."

Goten smiled. "You being here for me is enough mom. I just don't know what to do about Trunks."

"He loves you honey, and that's clear. I think he just feels out of control with what Julian did to you. It's clear he's not over it, and he can't forgive himself for not being able to protect you."

"Where did all this insight about Trunks come from?"

"Well Bulma use to talk to me about Vegeta all the time, even before they got together. You'd be surprised how similar Trunks and Vegeta are."

"True but how can I change Trunks' mind? How can I convince him that what happened won't happen again? I mean none of this is his fault. There's no way that I could have convinced him. This is my fault alone, for being too trusting," he sighed, "if only I could go back in time and—

"No, don't even think about it mister," said Bulma as she came out of her son's bedroom.

"I wasn't really suggesting it Bulma. I just feel helpless right now," he said as he turned to Bulma. "How is he?"

"Hopefully he's realizing what an over possessive jerk he's being," said Bulma.

"Has Vegeta ever been that bad?"

"Worse if you can believe it."

"What did you do?"

"We butted heads, and we still do but we talk it out every time. Although in the beginning Vegeta hated that, I told him that if he wanted to be with me forever, this was the only way. Does it ever get better? Sure it does but you have to be patient and understanding. You will both get through this."

"Bulma's right Goten," said Chichi, "and we're here if you ever need us and if you need a place to stay while Trunks is being difficult, my door is always open."

"Thanks mom," Goten smiled.

Goten saw them out, closing the door behind him. He sighed, realizing just how hard being in a relationship really was, but he wouldn't' give up. He loved Trunks. he would marry Trunks, and they would spend the rest of their lives together for better or worst. Right now he needed time to himself because Trunks' possessiveness made him feel like he couldn't breathe sometimes.


	57. Chapter 57

Ch 57

Trunks didn't like this distance between him and Goten ever since their fight. It was only the day after, and it had felt like a lifetime since he saw his mate. In his human brain he knew Goten was justified in how he felt, but his saiyan brain wanted Goten to understand that Julian was a threat and he needed to let him deal with him.

"Mr. Briefs."

"Huh," he said as he looked to his secretary. "Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"It's pretty late, are you planning to head home?"

Trunks looked at the clock, and his eyes widened. "Wow, I didn't even realize how late it was," he said as he packed his things in his suitcase.

"That's what happens when you work as hard as you do Mr. Briefs."

"Thanks. You may go home. I'll lock up."

Trunks could feel his mate inside their house as he stood in front of the door. He felt a sense of relief that he hadn't left him, but he didn't exactly know what he would encounter once he got inside. Opening the door, he came inside, hung his jacket, took off his shoes, and moved his eyes to see dinner on the table along with a sleeping Goten at the table. Wrapping up the food, he put it in the fridge for later.

Picking up his sleeping mate gently, he walked him towards their room. Looking down at him, he could tell how exhausted he was and his heart sunk. Lying him on the bed, he brought the covers over his body and then turned off the light. Deciding to lie next to Goten, he sighed before closing his eyes. Before he could drift off completely, he felt a weight on his chest that felt warm. Opening his eyes, he saw a raven-haired head lying on him and watched as Goten's arm found its' way around his waist.

"Are you awake chibi?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"When you carried me to the bedroom," Goten sighed. "I missed you, and I know it's only been a day. I just needed some time to think."

"So, what came of it?"

"We can't let this come between us Trunks or else it will destroy us, and your possessive nature has become overbearing."

"I know, but it's in my blood. I can't just get rid of it because it's a part of me, but I'll try for you to keep it in check."

"That's all I ask," Goten smiled as he lifted his head to face his mate.

"You should get some sleep chibi. I love you," he said as he watched Goten close his eyes and snuggle against his body.


	58. Chapter 58

Ch 58

Time had passed and before Goten knew it, he graduated culinary school, got a job at a bakery, and was saving up money to have his own restaurant/bakery. He loved where he worked, something about the atmosphere kept a smile on his face as he baked goods. It was hard work, but there was nothing else in the world he'd rather be doing right now.

"Goten, nice job filling the dessert trays today. You really got what it takes to be a head baker," said his boss.

"That means a lot coming from you sir."

"In all honesty Mr. Son our head baker just quit tonight and I thought of no one better than you for the position. Now I know you've only been with us for a couple of months but—

"I accept!"

"Well it looks like you don't need much convincing."

"Sorry sir I didn't mean to—

"Nonsense it's good to see someone who's so passionate about baking. Come in tomorrow at 6am and we'll discuss the position in detail."

"Thank you sir," Goten bowed.

Goten was elated by the time his shift was over. He couldn't wait to tell Trunks about his promotion. It wasn't only a great opportunity, but it brought him one step closer in saving money to get his own restaurant/bakery business off the ground.

Walking into his home, he dropped his shoes beside the door, took off his coat, hung it up, and made his way to his room. Looking at the time, he knew it was time to start dinner but not before he got comfortable in his pajamas.

Coming into the bathroom, he noticed something hanging on the hook of the door. It looked like dry cleaning and then he saw the note pinned to it that said it was for him from his mother. The note read, **_"Dear Goten, I know you're worried about what Trunks had in mind for your outfits for the wedding, so I made this for you just in case you change your mind. Love Mom._** Pulling down the zipper, Goten took out the garment to reveal the most beautiful dark blue kimono he had ever seen. "Whoa," he said before calling up his mom.

"Hi honey."

"Mom, I love it!"

"I knew you would Goten. Now make sure you hide it so Trunks won't find it."

"Of course. Thanks mom I really appreciate this."

"I know you've been busy with work, and I'm sure the wedding slipped your mind."

"I would never forget something so important mom."

Goten was almost done making dinner as Trunks came through the door, but he could tell right away that something felt off about his mate. Before he asked Trunks anything, he searched his feelings to find out if he should approach him or let him cool off.

"I ran into Julian on my way here."

"Oh," said Goten.

"The guy doesn't plan to leave you alone anytime soon. He told me that to my face."

"And then what happened?"

"I punched him in the face."

"Trunks!"

"Hey I could have done worse chibi. He's lucky I had such self restraint."

"Is he pressing charges?"

"Not this time he said."

"Well there won't be a next time Trunks. You have to avoid him if you see him and don't let him get to you, walkaway."

"The guy is dangerous for a human Goten. He won't stop until he gets what he wants, and I'm pretty sure he'll do anything he can to make that happen like drive us apart and hoping our relationship will fail so he can pick up the pieces."

"That's ridiculous Trunks. That's never going to happen."

"Something needs to be done about him. I haven't had any luck searching into his life for something incriminating. He knows how to cover his tracks."

"We talked about this Trunks. You can't—

"I know. I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. I'll eat later," said Trunks as he headed to the bedroom without looking at Goten.

The bedroom door slammed shut, and Goten sighed. He thought they were done with Julian once he graduated culinary school, but he was wrong. If something needed to be done, Goten knew he would have to be the one to do it. Tomorrow he decided he would talk to Julian.

He wrapped up Trunks' portion of dinner and put it in the fridge. After Goten ate his portion, he cleaned up the kitchen and then made his way to his bedroom. Finding his mate asleep, Goten undressed, put his clothes in the hamper, and jumped into the shower. He sighed as he hurried his face in the shower nozzle, and he was startled out of the water by two arms wrapped around his naked waist. "Trunks."

"I just—Trunks buried his face in the nape of Goten's neck and kissed the skin. "I don't want to lose you," he said as he pressed his crotch against Goten's ass, causing Goten to moan.

"You—you won't Trunks," he said as Trunks suddenly turned him around to face his deep blue eyes, feeling Trunks' arms tighten around his waist before he lowered him to the shower floor.


	59. Chapter 59

Ch 59

Morning arrived through the window, waking a raven-haired half saiyan. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized he was on his bed beside a sleeping Trunks. Looking at the clock on his bedside, he gasped, realizing he had only ten minutes to get to work so he jumped out of bed quickly, raced to his closet, got dressed, used the bathroom, grabbed something quickly from the fridge, put on his coat and shoes, and rushed out the door.

He would start his position as head baker tomorrow, and he knew his duties as given to him by his boss. For now he had the day free which sounded great to him but then he remembered who he needed to talk to today. He sighed as he took off towards Julian's house.

"Goten, what a pleasant surprise," smiled Julian as he walked out of his house. "What brings you by?"

"Do you have time to talk?"

"For you I have all the time in the world. We can talk inside."

"No, out here is fine."

"All right, what's on your mind?"

"I need you to stop. This has gone on for far too long. Trunks could have done worse to you."

"Oh, you mean my face. Well I'm sure he could but—

"Why didn't you press charges? You could have easily got my mate in trouble."

"I thought I'd give him a chance, for you anyway. He won't be lucky next time."

"How does this all make sense to you? Whatever your end game is, no one will end up happy. You won't get me. You'll just end up breaking a relationship."

"It's an unhealthy one you have to admit. The guy is way too possessive over you. Trust me you don't need me trying to break up your relationship to realize this. I'm sure this would have happened without me in the picture."

"You're probably right, but that's no concern of yours. Trunks and I will work out things with or without you interfering. I'm asking you as someone you claim to love to leave Trunks and I alone. I'm always going to love Trunks no matter what you try to do so now it's time to give up and move on with your life. You've spent so much energy on this that—

"I never thought of my pursuit of you as a waste of time Goten."

"Underneath it all you're not such a bad guy. I'm sure any guy would be lucky to have you."

"I don't want anyone else Goten. I want you."

"How can you want someone who doesn't want you?"

"That night your body wanted me. I can't just ignore it."

Goten was starting to feel sick to his stomach as he turned away, ran, and never looked back.

Ending up at the beach, Goten was able to calm down by the motion of the waves but he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. Wiping them away, he hugged his knees to his chest like he did when he was a kid and something upset him.

"Goten?" Looking up from his knees, his eyes met his mother's. "Oh honey you don't look so good," she said as she sat beside him on the sand.

"Wh—what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought it was a nice day to go to the beach. What's wrong Goten?"

"I feel overwhelmed. I feel like I don't have control over my life anymore."

"Is that Julian boy still bothering you?"

"I tried to reason with him like I have so many times before, but the problem is he won't listen to reason. There's nothing I can do about it. He hasn't been stalking me but maybe he can be pinned on harassment charges."

"It just might work," smiled Chichi as she stood up. "Come on I'll go with you."

Goten smiled. "Thanks mom."

Making his way home, he felt good about what he had just done. He had felt nervous at the time, but he was hopeful that he could get Julian out of their lives for good. Walking through the door with a smile on his face, he was surprised to see his shirtless boyfriend come into the room.

"Decided to work from home today," said Trunks as he stretched his muscles.

"Oh, are you feeling ok?"

Trunks smiled. "Yeah I just needed a break from the office. Plus I'm kind of tired from working so many late hours. This way I get to decide when I nap," he said as his eyes suddenly switched from happiness to concern. "Are you all right?"

"I got promoted to head baker today. That's why I rushed out the door. I had a meeting with my boss. Anyway I had the rest of the day off but I needed to do something before I came home."

"See Julian."

"I had to try one last time, but his mind isn't changed. I did think of something else to keep him away. I pressed harassment charges on him. I guess we'll see what happens."

"If this doesn't get him, I don't know what will chibi."

"It has to get him Trunks because I don't know what else to do," he said as he could feel himself become stressed again but it seemed to melt away as Trunks embraced his body.

"I'm not going to do anything to screw this up Goten. I promise you that. You're too important to me. So he can try whatever he wants but he won't break us. I refuse to let it happen."

"Me to Trunks," he said as he held Trunks tight. "I love you."


	60. Chapter 60

Ch 60

It had been a tiring week for Goten who was glad to be resting on his bed on his day off. Rolling over in bed, he frowned. His mate hadn't been so lucky as he was called into work because of an emergency. He hoped everything was all right.

Deciding to get up, he made his way to the kitchen, made himself some breakfast, and was about to get some more sleep when the doorbell rang. Putting on his robe, he opened the door to see an amused Julian before him. "What are you doing here?"

"A harassment order."

"You know it's true Julian."

"It's not going to work Goten. You need to drop the charges or else I'll file one of my own."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't forget that your fiance punched me, did you? I have proof, and I'm willing to turn it over to the cops. He could very well spend some time in jail."

"You bastard!"

"It's your choice. I'm waiting."

Goten knew what he had to do as he took out his phone and made the call. As he hung up, he couldn't help but feel lost. "There, are you happy? You got what you wanted?"

"Not entirely you know that. If I had you, I'd have all I ever needed."

"Well you'll never get what you want then so get out of my face," he said as he closed the door in his face.

Walking back to his bedroom, he closed the door, turned off the lights, got into the bed, and got under the covers. He curled up into himself, closed his eyes, and hoped he could forget the whole day ever happened. Waking up eventually, he peered out of the blanket, seeing it was only noon and sighed when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey little brother."

"Gohan," he said as he sat up in bed.

"Mom told me about the harassment order."

"Yeah, but it didn't quite work out. Julian found out about it and gave me an ultimatum, either I drop the charges or Trunks could do potential jail time for punching him in the face."

"I'm sorry Goten."

"It's like I can't win Gohan. There's nothing else I can do but accept what's happening."

"I happen to be in the neighborhood with Pan. Videl had errands to run, but I thought you might want some company." He heard his brother accept as he made his way over to Goten's house.

Trunks had a bad feeling all day but had been attending to a problem within the company that he had dealt with. Trunks was tired and ready to go home as he made his way out of his office, locking the door.

"Goodnight Mr. Briefs."

"Goodnight," he said to his secretary as he disappeared down the hall, took the elevator down to the lobby, and made his way outside, the cold air hitting him right away. The bad feeling he felt inside hadn't went away. He knew it was coming from his mate, and he wondered what it could be as he walked home.

Trunks let himself inside to see Goten cooking in the kitchen while Pan assisted him eagerly. He heard his mate's laugh and a sense of relief washed over him. 'Maybe I was wrong.'

"Hey Trunks."

"Gohan. It's nice to see you and Pan. We really haven't had much visitors if you count my family."

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought Goten would like to see his niece."

"Yeah, it looks like they're having a good time in the kitchen."

"I have to confess it's not the real reason I came over with Pan. I was worried about him. Something happened."

"I knew something was up. I could feel his bad feelings about something, but I couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from."

"You can talk to Goten later. He told me what happened and then he went into the kitchen to cook, like nothing happened."

"Cooking helps him deal with whatever he's going through."

"Dinner's ready!" announced Pan.

"Great, I'll call your mom to come over and eat with us."

"Sounds good Papa," said Pan.

Trunks made his way over to his mate as he got the plates out from the cupboard and the silverware out of drawer. "You need some help setting the table?" he asked as he watch a faint smile cross Goten's lips.

"Sure," said Goten as he looked up to look his mate in the eyes.

"We can talk later if you want."

"I wish we didn't have to talk about it."

"It's going to be ok chibi."

"How can it be ok?"

Trunks didn't know what to say. The only thing he could do was hold him while he cried.

Goten had told him everything in bed and now he was waiting for Trunks to say something, anything, but it felt like forever and Goten was wondering if he had broken his mate. He wanted to cut through the silence but something told him to wait.

"Something has to be done. He's not going stop, you understand that," said Trunks.

"Murder causes more problems than it solves Trunks."

"You know his practically pushes us towards the act?"

"I know I was kidding about this before but what about—

"No."

"I didn't even say it yet Trunks."

"That's because I know what you're thinking, and I'm not even sure my mom has it anymore. Even if she did, it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why, we're desperate?"

"Going back in time could change things between us."

"How? I mean I'd set the time, so I never accepted that record deal. I'd never go on tour, be recognized by Julian, and you know the rest."

"Well that means you'd never come to the cabin and we wouldn't confess our feeling for each other."

"So, it will happen another way."

"You don't know that Goten."

"Why don't you have a little faith that everything will work out Trunks?"

"I'm a skeptic that's why."

"Just think about it Trunks. Promise."

Trunks sighed as he let his body lie down on his bed. "Fine chibi, I promise," he said as he looked at his mate for the first time since he told him what happened. "Are you all right?"

"I will be," he said as he lied down, his head resting on Trunks' chest. Goten watched as Trunks pulled the covers over their bodies. "Hey Trunks, if we did go through with this, how would it work?"

"Well you'd go back to the moment before you accepted your contract, convince yourself not to go through it, come back to this time, and hope that everything turns out the way you want." He sighed. "Things will change, you realize that?"

"We'll be all right Trunks, don't you trust me?"

"Yeah but just so you know, you'll be the only one that remembers," said Trunks as Goten felt his mate's grip tighten around him. Goten gripped right back, reminding him he was still here.


	61. Chapter 61

Ch 61

"Are you sure about this Goten?" asked Trunks as they walked up the pathway to his mother's house.

"We're out of options Trunks and no murdering him is not an option."

"That wasn't exactly a yes Goten."

"I'm afraid one of us is going to murder him if he pushes us too far. I need to do this Trunks, and I'm sorry it's come to this."

"Me to," said Trunks as they stood at the door. He knocked and stood back with his mate.

"Is everything all right?" asked Bulma as she looked into the worried and nervous eyes of her son and Goten while stepping aside to let them in.

"Mom, do you still have the time machine lying around?"

"Why, what's going on?"

"Let's put it this way mom. If you don't let Goten go back in time to stop himself from signing his music contract, Goten or I are going to be charged with the murder of Julian in this timeline."

"It's really gotten that bad, huh?" asked Bulma.

"You have no idea," said Trunks. "So mom, do you still have the time machine?"

"I do, and it's locked away securely. I shut it down, but I suppose I can turn it back on one last time."

"Thanks mom."

"Have you exhausted all options?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah," said Goten. "I know you're uneasy about it Bulma, and we're not happy about it either. We're desperate."

"All right," said Bulma as she lead them to her lab. Pressing one of the buttons on her keyboard, the wall of her lab moved up to reveal the space where the time machine was.

"Whoa," said Goten as his eyes took in the size of the machine.

"Yep," Bulma smiled, "she's a beauty," she said as she turned it on and then looked towards her son. "You let Goten know everything about this machine and how it works."

"Yes ma'am," said Trunks as he watched his mom leave the room.

Goten listened intently to everything Trunks said as he showed him how everything worked. Once he was done, silence filled the room and it was then that Goten realized what he was doing to his mate. "I—I'm sorry."

"I know," Trunks smiled as he caressed his face, feeling his tears. "I love you, come find me."

Goten was nervous as he traveled through time. He knew there was always the option to turn back and continue living in a state of stress and anxiety of Julian always looking over their shoulder, but he couldn't live that way all his life. This is what spurred him on and then he thought of Trunks. Their relationship would never be the same. He wasn't sure what was going to happen once he talked to himself, but he had to have faith that everything would work out.

Landing miles away from his intended location, Goten looked at the bracelet on his wrist that kept his ki hidden. Jumping out of the the time machine, he capsuled it, put it securely in the zipped up pocket of his jacket, and flew in the direction of his mom's house. As he got closer, he could sense his energy in his bedroom. He was the only one home. 'Perfect,' thought Goten as he decided to make sure no other ki's were around. 'I'm clear.' Walking around the back of the house, he spotted his window. Remembering it was unlocked, he pushed it open and landed in his room. Hearing the bathroom faucet shut off and seeing the door open, he remembered getting all dressed up to meet the people he would sign his life away to.

"Don't do it!" Goten exclaimed, startling his past self.

"What the—oh my god! You—you look like me. Wait a minute, is this some kind of trick?"

"No, I came from the future to warn you not to sign that contract. It will ruin your life."

"How?"

"You'll get some success, but people will take advantage of that. There was this fan, and he took advantage of you. You let him into your hotel room when you were drunk, and he rap—

"I—I don't want to hear this!" yelled past Goten.

"He'll make your life miserable afterwards. He won't stop wanting to be in your life, and he'll claim he loves you, causing you stress and anxiety. You don't want to live that way, believe me. You can't murder him, and he'll never leave you alone. This way the only way to turn."

"Well I guess I can always go into cooking."

"Wow I thought I was going to have to put up more of a fight," said Goten.

"You should know me better than that," said past Goten as he smiled but he could see how conflicted he was. "You're losing something, aren't you?"

"It's nothing I can't get back."

"I'm sorry but thank you for telling me. I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

Goten smiled. "You know it was nice talking to myself."

"Ditto."

"Well I guess this is it."

Taking off out the window, Goten wondered what would change. He was sure he convinced himself to give up his music career and hoped everything else would work out. More than anything he thought about Trunks and what would happened between them. He hoped they could be together.


	62. Chapter 62

Ch 62

Stepping out of the time machine, Goten didn't feel any different. He was still in Bulma's lab and realized he needed to leave quickly or there would be questions he didn't know how to answer. Shutting down the machine, he closed his eyes, trying to sense some familiarity. He decided to search out Trunks, surprised to sense him further from his home and Capsule Corp. Once he had a lock on him, he disappeared from the lab.

He ended up on a spacious balcony of a very nice apartment complex. Turning around, he could see Trunks through the clear window in his living room, working on something. Before he could decide to surprise him, he got a surprise of his own when he saw Marron come into the room. She sat beside Trunks, and they started to kiss, causing Goten's heart to break instantly.

The only though he had now was to get away as far as he could until the image left his mind. He shot off into the sky and above the clouds, trying to figure out what to do now. Trunks was in a relationship with Marron and now he had to figure out how to live without him. He was tired and hurt, deciding to search out his own home. He searched out his mom's house, and he had a strong feeling he didn't live there anymore. 'Where's home?' he thought before he tried again. It was faint, but the place felt wrong to live in. 'How does that make sense?'

Ending up in Satan city, he came upon a huge house and suddenly he felt fear and dread wash over him. It felt so powerful that he had to wrap his arms around himself for comfort. 'Wh—what is this?' he wondered. He sighed. 'It looks like I'm about to find out,' he said as he knocked on the door.

"Where have you been?"

"Julian. How? Th—this can't be real."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you've been gone all night. Where have you been?" he yelled.

"Why am I here?"

"Have you lost your mind? God you're so stupid. You're my boyfriend."

"N—no! This is impossible. I would never—

"Get in the house NOW!" demanded Julian.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm done. This is over," said Goten as he walked away. Before he could get too far, Julian grabbed Goten by the arm and dragged him inside the house, closing the door behind him.

On the floor Goten was stunned as Julian stood over him. "How—how is it that you can overpower me?"

"You're so clumsy. You've probably hit your head too many times to count. Look at your wrist."

Goten rolled up his sleeve, and his eyes widened in shock, not only from the bracelet around his wrist but the bruises that accompanied it. "You've trapped me."

Julian grabbed Goten by the shirt. "You believe what you want, but I love you. I'm not letting you go," he said as he pulled out his gun. "Now go to the bedroom."

He didn't know how he got knocked out, but he found he couldn't move his limbs as he realized he was naked and chained up to a bed. The room was dark, but he could make out a shadow coming towards him.

"Julian, please let me go! Why would you do this to someone you claim to love?" he yelled.

"No! I'm not letting you go as I said before. I do love you, but you refuse to obey me," he said as he smirked. "This way I have complete control over you, and you can't do anything."

"This can't be happening," said Goten as he continued to struggle but he stopped, realizing all the bruises, cuts, and burns on his body. "Oh my god you're sick!"

"Don't make me silence you. I can do this either way."

"Do—do what?" he asked before he saw Julian undress and then crawl on top of his body.

"Not again! Please—please don't do this! You'll regret it, I swear!"

Julian laughed before he stroked Goten's member. "I've heard it so many times before Goten but none of it matters to me. You'll never leave me. You don't have the strength or will. Besides no one else will love you like this. You're mine forever and don't forget that."

Goten fought hard not to moan from the stimulation he was receiving, but he couldn't help but let it slip. "The—the least you could do is knock me out. I—I don't want—

"What, to remember this? That's just what we'll do Goten. I want you to remember this and every time we make love."

"This isn't love!" he screamed. "Nothing about this is loving. It's rape," he said as he felt himself come on the sheets and felt nothing but disgust. When Goten realized Julian's fingers were inside him, he tried to move them out by moving his body but he ended up moving them up and down in his body, causing him to moan once again.

Julian smiled. "You're putty in my hands Goten. You love them inside you," he said as he moved further inside him.

"St—stop," he moaned before he felt Julian's fingers leave him. He was only relived for a moment until he felt something bigger inside him. "NO!" he screamed.

When Julian moved inside of him, Goten cried at how rough and careless he was with his body. He tried to move, but Julian's hands were stronger. He got tired of struggling but he kept trying before he passed out. The last thing he felt was Julian coming inside him. Unfortunately he wasn't out for long as he heard the shower running in the connected bathroom.

'I never should have gone back in time. Anything is better than this and it's all my fault,' he thought and then an idea came to him. 'I—I'll go back to the way things were. Tomorrow I'll get to the time machine and go back,' he thought as he looked at the cuffs around his arms and legs. 'That's if he'll let me go.'

Feeling tired once again, Goten felt himself drifting off to sleep, holding onto hope that the time machine would take him away from this place. While he slept, memories of this time line flowed though his mind, filing in the things he couldn't remember. The memories were nothing but nightmares that were real, and it frightened him, but he couldn't comfort himself as he was still chained to the bed.


	63. Chapter 63

Ch 63

Goten woke up to realize he was no longer cuffed. Getting out of bed, he felt so much pain that it knocked him back on the bed. Looking over his body, he noticed some fresh wounds but he didn't linger on them for too long as he got in the shower, got out, changed, and walked out the door. Making his way to a deserted alley, he took off into the sky to Bulma's house. Landing a few minutes away, he felt nervous as he got closer but nothing was going to stop him from getting back to the way things had once been.

Using instant transmission, he ended up in Bulma's lab but no time machine was in site. Remembering how it appeared before, Goten pressed the button and the machine appeared before him. Before anything more could happen, Goten heard voices talking and they were making their way to the lab. 'Oh no!" he thought as he found a place to hide.

"Bulma, I told you—

"Oh my god Vegeta someone broke into my lab."

"How is that possible? I thought you said your security system was bullet proof."

"It is for your information. It must have been someone with considerable skills," said Bulma who looked at her time machine. "Who knows I have a time machine? I mean no one outside our circle would know about this."

"It's someone we know, and they're still here."

"What!" said Bulma as she clung to Vegeta.

"I told you, you needed to destroy this machine."

"I know Vegeta, but I had a hard time letting it go." She sighed. "I know you're right," she said as she watched Vegeta aim his power at the machine, blowing it up to dust but doing no damage to the lab.

"NO!" a voice exclaimed.

"Goten," said Bulma and then she looked closer at him. "Oh my god what happened to you?" she asked as she rushed over to his side.

Goten fell to the floor. "You—you ruined everything! This time isn't mine. I made a mistake and now I'm paying for it."

"Brat, what are you talking about?" asked Vegeta as he helped him up.

"I—I'm the one who used the time machine to escape from something that I thought was much worse than this could ever be, but I screwed things up. Everything here is wrong and now I'll never be able to fix it," Goten said as tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry."

Bulma wrapped her arms around him as he cried. "It's going to be ok. You'll get through this. We'll help you Goten but you have to tell us more."

"O—ok," said Goten before passing out.

"Ve—Vegeta, a little help," she said as he carried Goten upstairs to the hospital wing.

Goten woke up to see two familiar blue eyes staring back at him, but it was too bad they weren't the eyes he wanted to look into. "Bulma?" he said as he sat up in bed.

"You gave us quiet a scare sweetie."

"I'm sorry. I—

"It's all right but what I want to know is who's been hurting you?"

Goten showed her the bracelet on his wrist. "Can you remove it?"

Bulma inspected the bracelet closely. "It looks similar to my ki bracelet, a complete copycat accept for a few things. Do you know who made this?"

"Julian Terix, my boyfriend."

"You mean he's been—

"Beating me, yes but I was wondering if you could remove it. The bracelet weakens me to human strength, and I don't want him to hurt me anymore Bulma," he said as he felt his eyes well up.

"I—I'm so sorry Goten. While I was inspecting it, I found that it can only be deactivated by Julian. I'm not sure how."

"You mean I could be trapped like this forever?"

"Yes, but you're not going back to that man. We'll protect you."

"I don't want him to hurt anyone I care about."

"Don't worry. So, are you hungry?" she asked as his stomach rumbled. "Come on sweetie let's get you something to eat," she said as he followed her into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, Goten watched as she pulled out the pots and pans, took what she needed out of the fridge and cupboards, and started to cook. It was then that something occurred to him. "I thought you didn't like to cook."

"I do it for special occasions. You need cheering up, and I remember how much you love food."

"Food? Did I go into—

"Yes you have your own restaurant/cafe but don't worry I called in, telling them you're feeling under the weather. You're the chef, but your mom replaces you if you're sick. She's coming over after her shift to check on you."

"Bulma please don't tell her or anyone about the time machine," said Goten.

"I understand. When you're ready, you'll be the one to say something."

"Thanks Bulma," he said. "Anyway I was wondering something. How serious are Trunks and Marron?" It was then that she told him that they were engaged, and that's when a part of him died inside. It was official. There was no hope.


	64. Chapter 64

Ch 64

"N—no! Please don't touch me. Pl—please stop I—

"Goten! Son wake up."

Goten sat up in bed and realized he was having a nightmare that his mom had just witnessed. "M—mom!" he cried as he hugged her.

"Oh honey, what's wrong? Bulma told me you weren't feeling well but it seems much worse than that. Was it Julian again? Is he pressuring you into something you don't want?"

"I—it's," he sighed. "Mom, it's too late for that. I don't love him, I never loved him, and I never wanted him. He forced me into the relationship with this," he said as he showed his mother the ki bracelet on his wrist. "He's been beating and raping me into submission for years."

"What! You're just telling me this now Goten. I'm calling the police."

"You don't think that was my first thought at the time? I did call the police, they investigated my case, and then they eventually dropped it."

"Why would they do such a thing?"

"They said they didn't have enough evidence to convict him."

"Oh and I'm sure Julian and his wealthy family had nothing to do with it."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"We'll figure something out. He won't get away with this but for now, I want to take you home and whatever you need, I'll take care of."

"How's the restaurant?"

"It's fine honey. You've done a great job, and I'm very proud of you."

Goten smiled. "Thanks mom, but can we leave in the morning. It's a little late."

"Of course honey I'll just let your brother know what's going on."

"I'll have to tell him, won't I?"

"Your brother loves you and only wants the best for you. He'll support you, you know that."

"I know."

"Goodnight Goten," she said as she came over to his bed and tucked him in. "I love you."

"Night mom, I love you to," he said as she left the room, closing the door behind him.

Chichi walked down the hall and made her way to the living room to use Bulma's phone. Calling Gohan, she told him everything Goten had told her and it was hard to hear her oldest son so upset but she knew it was only concern for his little brother. "We'll be home tomorrow. I love you to Gohan, bye," she said as she hung up the phone and cried.

Goten was nervous as his mother parked the car at the house. When he got out of the car, he saw his brother waiting for him outside. Walking up to Gohan, he felt his older brother's arms around him instantly and he hugged back.

"Whatever you need—

"I know," Goten smiled, "mom said the same thing."

"How are you holding up?"

"I wish I could say I was ok, but I'm not."

"Well I know what will cheer you up some. I'm making a big breakfast. You have nowhere to be today because the restaurant closes on Sundays, so you can relax."

"Sounds good mom," he smiled as he followed his mom and Gohan inside.

"You wash up and breakfast will be ready soon," said Chichi.

Goten made his way to his old room. It looked the same as when he left the house to move in with Julian. 'Biggest mistake of my life,' he thought as he shed his clothes, went into his bathroom, turned on the shower, and tried to relax. It was hard when his wounds constantly reminded him of what happened.

Covering his wounds with the clothes he had left in his old dresser, he made his way to the kitchen and he swore his heart stopped as he came face to face with Trunks and Marron. 'Why do the gods hate me?' he thought. 'Do they know? No, I don't think Bulma would tell. Ok, just act normal.' He smiled. "So, what brings you two by?"

"Well we've been telling everyone we know our good news and decided to stop by," said Marron as she showed Goten her finger that lied a ring. "We're engaged!"

And just like that Goten's world was shattered even further. He didn't know if he could fake being happy for them. He realized he hadn't really looked at Trunks and when he saw his face, there was smile on his face. 'He—he's happy.' He couldn't do this. He knew was going to cry, so he channeled that into being happy for the couple. "Wow! Well congratulations I'm so happy for you both," he said as he hugged them together.

"It looks like I'm going to have to make this a celebratory breakfast," said Chichi. "I think I'm going to need—

"I'll go get some more groceries mom. It shouldn't take long," said Goten.

"Honey are you—

"Mom, today's a special day. I would be more than happy to help."

"That's very generous of you Goten," said Marron.

"Well Trunks and I are practically brothers so were kind of family."

"All right," said Chichi. "Here's the grocery list."

"I'll go with him mom," said Gohan.

Gohan knew something was wrong the moment his brother saw Marron and Trunks. He didn't know what it was, but he was determined to find out as they went up and down the grocery aisles.

"Goten."

"I don't want to talk about it Gohan."

"You're not happy for them, are you?"

"What does it matter? Nothing matters anymore," said Goten as he gripped the cart. "They'll get married and live happily ever after."

"Are—are you in love with Trunks?"

"Is that why you ran away?"

Goten felt afraid as he looked into the eyes of his abusive boyfriend Julian. "Wh—what are you—?"

"He won't love you like I do. You're coming home right now Goten."

"He's not going anywhere with you," said Gohan. "I know what you did to my brother and if you think I'm going to let him leave with you, then you're out of your mind."

"I didn't do anything to your brother Gohan."

"You're lying," said Gohan.

"We like to wrestle and if it happens to lead to sex, then well all the better."

"You're disgusting, and I'm not going with you. Never again will I summit to you. It's over!" said Goten.

"It will never be over Goten, as long as that bracelet lies on your wrist, you belong to me," said Julian as he left the store.

"I—I can't do this Gohan."

"I'll do the rest of the shopping, just take a minute to breathe," he said as he held his brother's shoulder and gripped it before finishing the shopping.

Goten felt like he had nothing left to hold onto. He loved his family and friends, but they couldn't fill the whole in his heart. He felt alone and everyone was moving on without him. They would miss him if he was gone, but they would go on with their lives. It was then that Goten had made up his mind. Tonight he would end his life.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah."

Packing up the car, they were off to celebrate Trunks and Marron's engagement. He didn't know if he could make it through, but he reasoned if Trunks was happen, then he'd try to be happy for him. In his head he heard his Trunks' words to him. 'Come find me.'

Goten was surprised he could get through the celebration without breaking down, but he remembered that Trunks was his friend first. He would support him no matter how much he was suffering inside but that would end he reasoned. He wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore.

Looking around his room one more time, he smiled. He had some good times growing up in this room. He had first shared it with his brother Gohan and then he had finally gotten the room to himself. He remembered all the sleepovers him and Trunks had in this room, the good and the bad. He would miss everyone, but he would miss Trunks most of all.

Walking out of his old room, his eyes only looked straight to the door. There was something he needed to do before he left this world. Taking off into the night, the breeze felt good on his face. When he touched down in a secure spot, he turned the corner and his eyes greeted his restaurant/cafe. His eyes lit up as he took out a key to the place and let himself in, making sure to lock behind him.

"It's beautiful," he said out loud as he took the time to look over the place. He saw himself in every design. 'I wonder who—?' He touched the wall and a memory came back to him. Opening his eyes, he felt overwhelmed. "Trunks. I let him help me build this place," he smiled. "I owe so much to him. I'm sorry I couldn't stay."

Making his way back outside, the cold hit him but he went on for a while, just getting lost in the city. It was then that the place he shared with Julian came into his site. Before he could walkaway, he realized something. 'I'm not leaving this world with my stuff in his place,' he thought as he took out his key and made his way outside. Thankfully Julian wasn't home as he collected his stuff, putting everything in his capsules. He didn't take the time to look around the place. There was nothing worth remembering.

A deserted canyon was his final destination as he sat beside his backpack of capsules. The sky was dark, and the stars looked beautiful. He smiled. 'At least I'll go out in the presence of something beautiful.' Leaving his backpack and capsules behind, he flew to the bottom of the canyon where darkness enveloped him and he could see nothing. Before he set out to end his life, he needed to make sure no one could stop him as he sensed out the people he had shared so many memories with. He smiled. "They're all where they're mean to be."

Wondering what would be the most effective way to go, it was then he thought of how Vegeta sacrificed himself to save the world from Buu. He remembered hearing about it from Piccolo and how Vegeta had done it for Bulma, for Trunks, and for his father.

"Ok," he sighed, "here goes everything," he said as he took his stance, closed his eyes, and felt the energy inside him about to erupt. Opening his eyes, he saw the light around him and it comforted him as he smiled, realizing the ki bracelet wasn't powerful enough to stop this. He could suddenly feel the pain, and he tried his hardest not to scream as he thought of Trunks one more time. 'Trunks, I love you. Goodbye.'

"NO!"

'What?' he thought as everything stopped. He got started, and the light was suddenly gone. He wasn't alone as he realized he felt a different kind of warmth surround him. It was then he was staring into two eyes filled with rage. "Tr—Trunks, wh—why?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. Have you lost your mind!" he yelled.

"You wouldn't understand!"Goten yelled. "I made a huge mistake, and I lost everything. This isn't my life. Th—this—," he said as he felt faint and passed out in Trunks's arms.


	65. Chapter 65

Ch 65

He knew he was lying down, but he felt a sense of panic until his eye sight became more clear. He was in Trunks' bedroom at his mother's house. He groaned. 'I must have passed out,' he thought as he sat up in bed and came face to face with the same blue eyes full of rage he had seen in the canyon.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You have a lot of nerve demanding answers after what you tried to do to yourself."

"I—I'm sorry," Goten said, feeling ashamed and disappointed at the same time.

"I know you don't like my fiancé Goten. You're not exactly good at hiding your feelings, but that's not the only thing going on with you. You can't lie to me, so you might as well tell me why you feel like you had to take your own life."

"Everything that is happening right now is my fault. I used your mother's time machine to change what I thought was a difficult situation, but I was wrong. This is so much worse. I ended up in an abusive relationship for years that I'm now trying to break free from. I guess the upside is that I got the restaurant/cafe I've always wanted."

"Why don't you like Marron?"

"What does it matter Trunks?"

"We're best friends, and she's my fiancé. I want you two to like each other."

"I don't hate her Trunks. Can you just leave this alone?" asked Goten as he got up from the bed.

"For now but you can't be trusted not to hurt yourself."

"That's NOT for you to decide Trunks. I'm not your responsibility," he said as he turned away from Trunks. "I'm out of here." Before he could walk out the door, Trunks grabbed him by the wrist, which caused him to hiss. He watched Trunks' concerned his eyes as he lifted the sleeve of his shirt to find a nasty bruise around his wrist.

"This looks like it was made by handcuffs. What did he do to you Goten?"

"It's over. It doesn't matter anymore. I left the relationship, and I'm never going back," he said as he took his arm back. "Go home to your fiancé and leave me in peace."

"Not if you're going to try and commit suicide again," said Trunks as he couldn't help but notice the familiarity of the bracelet around his other wrist.

"It's not yours. Apparently Julian decided to make one of his own to trap me. It can't be removed by anyone but him, and he won't."

"That bastard."

"Don't worry about me Trunks. You have a life to live with Marron, and you don't need me ruining it. I'm just going to go—" Trunks' grip held him in place. He was not letting go that easily.

"You're not going anywhere. I can't trust that you won't try and kill yourself the minute you're alone."

"So, what are you going to do? You can't just watch me 24/7. You have a life to live."

"So do you Goten. It might not seem like it right now, but things will get better."

"You don't know that. You can't possibly know what I'm going through."

"There's something else, isn't there? You lost someone important to you. You wouldn't be this broken up over anything else."

"I—I can't tell you Trunks. So, what are you going to do with me?"

"Fine. You're right I can't watch you 24/7, but I know someone who can keep an eye on you because they have plenty of time on their hands."

Trunks dragged Goten by the arm and outside towards the gravity room, and it was then that Goten realized who Trunks had in mind. "No, not Vegeta," he said as he tried to get free from his best friend.

Trunks was annoyed by his friend's struggle, so he lifted him, carrying him over his shoulder. When he got to the gravity room, he knocked and heard his father's footsteps as he opened the door. "What! Can't you see I'm—He didn't know what to say, seeing Goten resting on Trunks' shoulder. "What's going on?"

"I need you to do something very important to me father."

Vegeta could tell Trunks wasn't joking, which got his attention. "What is it?"

"Goten is a danger to himself, and I need you to make sure he doesn't kill himself."

"So, that increase in energy I felt—" said Vegeta.

"I was blowing myself up," said Goten, who was still in his friend's iron clad grip. "It was the way you did when you were sacrificing yourself to destroy Buu."

Vegeta was about to say how disgraceful Goten was for even committing the act, but it was then he remembered why he blew himself up. It was for his family, for Kakarott. 'If he tried to commit suicide, then this is serious. Vegeta looked to the boy in his son's arms. "Fine."

"Wa—wait! Really?" asked Trunks.

"Don't act so surprised son. Your mother would kill me if anything happened to someone she considers a second son."

"Really?" smiled Goten.

"Don't let it go to your head," said Vegeta.

Goten felt Trunks drop him on his feet. "I have to go, but I'll check in later."

Vegeta grabbed Goten by the shoulder, leading him into the gravity room where Goten was sure he would have to spar.

Goten was hurt all over as he lied on the floor of the gravity room while Vegeta continued to train. Eventually Goten sat up, watching Vegeta train and he frowned. 'I can't believe it's really come to this. Am I that far gone?'

"Goten."

Goten was startled by the prince calling him by his name. "You just called me—

"Why did you commit suicide?"

"Would you be able to keep it to yourself?"

"I can't guarantee that the woman won't find out, but I'll keep your secret."

"I—It's about your son. Before I screwed up, Trunks and I were a couple. We were engaged and getting married in November. My ex-boyfriend was harassing us, and it wasn't going to end. That's when I decided to take the time machine back to when I considered to prevent myself from signing my life away to music."

"Boy, you screwed up royally."

"I know. I—

"Now my son is going to marry that superficial blonde harpy and I have to be related to 18 and Krillin."

"Wait a minute, you don't like Marron?"

"No one likes her besides my idiot son. You're a more suitable mate than Marron will ever be."

"Wh—why are you telling me this?"

"Well instead of feeling sorry for yourself and trying to end your life, you need to take back what rightfully belongs to you. You're a saiyan for dendei's sake, start acting like one!"

"I can't in good conscious break up a relationship for my own selfish needs. Trunks loves her, and I want him to be—"

"Happy. Yes, how noble of you. It makes me sick."

"He doesn't love me Vegeta. There would be no point in breaking them up."

"And just how long do you expect me to keep you alive? Realistically I can't do it forever and sure you have family but you wouldn't want to put that burden on them."

"You don't have to worry Vegeta. I'm not going to kill myself."

"Why, what's changed?"

"You were right about a lot of things Vegeta. I need to take my life back, and I don't want to be a burden to anyone for the rest of my life. Thank you."

"I'm trusting you Goten. I will let you go and explain everything to my son." He could see how grateful Goten was to him as he waved at him before flying away.


	66. Chapter 66

Ch 66

Determined to take his life back, Goten made his way into his restaurant. It was time he got back to work and his second love, food. Dropping his stuff in his locker, he put on his chef coat and hat and headed towards the kitchen. When his eyes met his mother's, he smiled. 'She works so hard.'

"Goten?"

"I can take over from here mom. You've done more than enough for me."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Positive, see you later mom," he said as he took his rightful place.

It felt good to get back to work again. Everything felt right to him, and he could forget all his troubles and put his all into his food. By the end of the day the joy he felt seemed to breathe new life into him. He felt like he could do anything. As he locked the door to his restaurant/cafe, he felt an energy behind him that felt chaotic. Turning around, he saw a very pissed off Trunks behind him.

"I—I can explain Trunks."

"My father seems to think you've suddenly realized you don't want to kill yourself."

"What, it's true? I've changed my mind. There's no need for you to babysit me when you have a fiance at home. I mean how understanding is she about this?" he asked as he looked closer at his best friend, "unless you haven't told her, which is not the best way to start off a marriage."

Trunks couldn't find any trace of deception. "Fine, I believe you. I didn't tell Marron because I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Thanks. I'll see you around," said Goten as he started to walkaway from him. It was still hard to be around him, knowing he could never have him. He needed some space.

"Where are you going?"

"A hotel until I can find my own place in the morning."

"You're closer to my parent's house."

"I need some space but thanks for the offer. Go home Trunks," he said as he kept walking, hoping his friend would get the hint. Goten breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Trunks take off.

Finding a hotel in the city wasn't hard. After he checked in, he was shown to his room. Looking around the room, he smiled. He could finally have a goodnight's sleep for a change. There was no fear of being beaten or rapped by his crazy ex-boyfriend.

Pulling the covers over his body, he signed as his body began to relax against the sheets. He had never felt so comfortable in a bed before. When he finally realized he was alone and in the dark, it was then that he realized how much he couldn't live this way forever. He would have to move on with his life even if that life didn't include Trunks. There were still other people he could count on for love and support. He hoped this would be enough for now.

Goten woke up from a great sleep to hear the frantic knocks on his door. Racing out of bed, he wondered who could be at the door. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he opened the door and he came face to face with his ex-boyfriend. He backed away from him as fast as he could, realizing there was only a wall behind him. "How—how did you find me?"

"I have my ways and if you think you're leaving me, you're sadly mistaken," said Julian as he made his way towards him.

"I'd rather die than stay with you."

"Oh Goten," he smiled, "I would never kill you. I love you."

"Stay back!" Goten yelled as he put his fists up.

"It's amusing you think you can beat me."

"I won't let you take my body again. I'll fight until there's nothing left."

"You know you'll just wear yourself out and then I'll take your body whether you like it or not."

Julian was right. He was exhausted as his body hit the bed. The wounds he received couldn't compare to what he knew what would happen next. Every body part hurt so much that moving was impossible. All he could do now was close his eyes and take it and it brought tears to his eyes. Hearing the rustling of clothing and the sound of a zipper, Goten's heart pounded. 'No. NO!' he thought. 'I don't want this. I—I have to fight!' He tried to will his body to move, but it betrayed him. He was in so much pain. He sighed. 'Please, please! Someone help me, anyone!' he thought and then Trunks entered his mind. 'We had such a strong bond as kids. I wonder. Trunks! TRUNKS! If you can hear me, I need help. Come find me.'

Suddenly he felt a weight on top of him and realized Julian was above him naked as he started to take off his clothes. "No, get off!" yelled Goten as he tried to push him off him but he was getting tired. When he was about to give up, he heard a crashing noise and in came Trunks through the window.

"Get off him NOW!" yelled Trunks as he immediately turned super saiyan.

Julian got off of Goten, wrapping a sheet around his waist. "Why in the hell did you interrupt us

Briefs. We were about to make love. I mean you think you've never heard of roleplaying."

"I'm not an idiot Julian. I know when Goten doesn't want something," said Trunks as he got out his phone.

"You know calling the cops will do you no good."

"I know what I saw, and you were clearly about to rape my friend," said Trunks as he grabbed him by the arm. "Don't even think of getting away." When Trunks hung up, he looked to Goten. "Are you all right?"

"Ye—yeah," Goten smiled, "tha—thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Goten."

The sirens could be heard from outside the hotel, and Goten felt a relief that this would finally be over. He wouldn't have to deal with Julian ever again.

Being in the hospital made Goten nervous, but he felt safe enough to relax. It was hard to move his body without groaning, so he just stayed still for a while, hoping someone would tell him what would happen next because all he wanted to do was get better and move on with his life.

"Mr. Son," said a male voice.

Managing to find the button to lift his bed into the sitting position, he came face to face with his doctor. "So, what's going on with me?"

"You suffered a severe amount of trauma over the years Mr. Son. Quiet frankly I'm surprised you're still alive. You'll require some rest and a lot of physical therapy, but you will be able to get back on your feet."

"Will I have to stay in the hospital?"

"Yes, unless you have an unlimited doctors and therapist at your disposal."

"I believe that's where I come in," said Trunks as he walked right in the room.

"Mr. Briefs. I—

"Is he required to stay overnight?" asked Trunks, "Or can I take him home?"

"I'd prefer he stay overnight for observation, but I'm aware you have unlimited resources. I will have a nurse bring in the discharge papers," said the doctor as he left.

"Thank you," said Trunks as he closed the door behind him.

"Trunks."

"Don't argue with me Goten. You're staying at my mother's house until you find a place of your own. I don't want you being alone right now."

"You're not my keeper Trunks. I appreciate what you did for me, but you have to stop taking care of me. It's not your job, it's mine."

"I just want to make sure you're ok. Anyway the sensu beans should be in my hand by tomorrow so you're going to need help until then. I'll be out of your hair after that."

The nurse came in, gave Goten his discharge papers and a wheelchair. Once he signed the papers, he handed them to the nurse. He watched as Trunks rolled the wheelchair over to his bed, picked him up off the bed, and put him in the chair.

"Trunks, I'm sorry," said Goten as Trunks helped him into the passage seat of his car.

Trunks smiled at him. "Don't worry about it Goten, I'm just glad you're ok," he said as he shut the door and got into the driver's seat.

The drive was quiet, and Goten became nervous for some reason he didn't know yet but then something occurred to him. "Can you even get doctors this late to take care of me?"

"No. I'll be taking care of you until morning. I'll call and let Marron know I have to work late tonight. She'll understand."

While Trunks was carrying Goten upstairs to one of the guest rooms, Goten had the urge to relax in his embrace but he couldn't, knowing it would lead to questions he wasn't ready to answer. When he felt Trunks stop walking, he realized he was inside the room he would be resting until morning.

"Trunks?"

"You probably need to bathe."

Goten blushed. "Ye—yeah but I can wait until morning after I have the sensu bean."

"With your wounds it's important to stay clean. You don't want to get infections," said Trunks as he carried Goten to the bathroom, placing him on the toilet.

"Trunks, I—

"Let me take care of you tonight and then tomorrow you don't have to worry about me," said Trunks as he turned on the warm water of the bathtub, waiting for it to fill up and then turning off the water.

"I—well," he sighed, "ok thanks I really appreciate you helping me."

Trunks helped Goten undress as well as taking the dressings off his wounds. Lifting his naked body from the toilet, he carefully placed him into the warm water of the tub. Feeling the warm water around him, he sighed in pleasure until he realized the water on his wounds as he groaned.

"Are you all right?" asked Trunks.

"Ye—yeah just let me get use to it."

"All right I'll get the soap and what I need to clean and wrap your wounds. I'll be right back."

Goten was so relaxed in the tub and almost fell asleep until he heard footsteps coming into the room, and he looked up to realize it was just Trunks. It was then that Goten grew nervous again. "Uh, um so how—?"

"Just relax," said Trunks as he began to bathe his friend.

Goten had forgotten how good it was to have Trunks' hands on him, and it felt so good. He missed it so much, but he couldn't let Trunks know how he felt. So far Trunks had washed his hair, face, neck, chest, legs, and feet. Goten knew what was coming next, and he blushed.

"Goten?"

Goten looked into Trunks' eyes. He could tell Trunks was wondering if it was all right to wash him in such an inanimate place. "I—it's fine, just be careful."

"Right," said Trunks as Goten watched Trunks' hand disappear beneath the water.

When he felt Trunks' hand stroke his manhood with the wash cloth, he couldn't help but moan in pleasure. 'Oh god whatever you do don't come,' he thought. He breathed in and then out, doing his best to keep his composure, and he felt he was doing well until Trunks hit a certain spot. He felt himself come right into the bath tub. He couldn't even look at Trunks.

"Well, that was interesting," Trunks smirked as he carried his fresh and clean friend onto the bed wrapped up in a towel.

"I—I'm so sorry Trunks. I—

"Don't worry about it Goten. It's the body's natural reaction to stimulation," he said as he covered his friend with a blanket.

Goten smiled as he blushed. "Well thanks again Trunks I know it was probably very uncomfortable for you."

"Not really," said Trunks as he sat on the bed, "we've taken care of each other before."

"Yeah, but we were younger Trunks," he sighed, "and this isn't right. You have a fiancé to go home to. You shouldn't have spent time taking care of me when you should be taking cafe of her. You should go home now."

"You're right," said Trunks. "I'll have mom leave the sensu bean by your bedside." Goten felt him get off the bed and the last thing he wanted was for Trunks to go, but he knew he had to create some distance from him if he were ever to move on with his life. "Goodnight Goten."

"Goodnight Trunks," he said as he swore he felt Trunks' hesitancy to leave him alone. 'But why?' he thought and then the door closed behind him. It was over, but he would still have the memory of Trunks bathing him and suddenly him came alive. Goten sighed. 'You have got to be kidding me, now when I can hardly move.'

Managing to move the covers off his body as well as his towel from around his waist, he began to stroke himself as he thought of Trunks touching him. "Tru—Trunks," he moaned. As he thought of every time they were together, he increased his strokes. "Uh, AH! oh god Trunks I—He came all over the bed, managed to draw the covers over his body, and fell to sleep instantly, not realizing Trunks had seen the whole thing. He had come back for his jacket, opened the door, and heard everything.

Going to get his jacket that was lying on the other side of the bed, he looked closely at his best friend's sleeping form. 'I—I can't believe it. That's why he was pulling away from me. He's in love with me,' he thought as he heard Goten shiver. Walking up to his bedside, he noticed the covers fell off his shoulders so he covered him back up. When Goten smiled, he did to but then he realized what was happening as he felt all warm inside just thinking about him.

Trunks left the room quickly and took off into the sky. The cool air did nothing to stop the thoughts of Goten running through his head. He lied to Goten when he said he was comfortable bathing him. He was nervous the whole time as every touch to Goten's body sent a spark inside his body, ignited something inside him he never experienced before. Seeing him naked had aroused him but he had pushed it down to help his best friend.

Making his way inside his house, he saw Marron asleep in bed. He would usually kiss her before he went to take a shower, but he couldn't kiss her. He had to get rid of his erection in the shower and while he tried to think about Marron in the shower, he couldn't get his mind off his best friend whose body seemed to call to him with every touch he made to his body. 'Wh—why is this happening to me? This can't be true I—I never thought that he could ever love me back,' he thought as he sighed. 'N—now it's too late.'

Dressed and ready for bed he couldn't will himself to sleep beside Marron so he decided to sleep on the couch.


	67. Chapter 67

Ch 67

"Trunks, Trunks! Hey TRUNKS!"

"Huh, oh," he said as he looked around the table to see his fiance and her parents staring at him, "sorry, I had a late night last night. I'm a little out of it, forgive me."

"You work so hard," Marron smiled. "I'm so proud of you, but you need a break."

"She's right you know," said Krillin.

"I had something important I needed to take care of," he said as he thought of Goten, "but it's not an excuse."

"Well I hope you can pull yourself away from your desk long enough to make sure my daughter is happy and well taken care of," said 18.

"I promise 18 I will cut back my hours. I'm the president after all," smiled Trunks.

"Are you satisfied mom?" asked Marron.

"Very well," said 18.

"Now, let's get back to planning my wedding," said Marron.

Trunks' heart wasn't in it as he tried to pay attention to everything his fiance was saying. He wasn't excited like he was before everything that happened with Goten. Everything had changed last night, and Trunks didn't know how to handle it. His best friend had called out his name while masturbating. The sound of his name coming out of his lips wasn't just from pure pleasure but he could hear the love behind it. It's nothing he could ever explain to anyone.

'That's why he looked so sad. He said he lost something before he messed with time.' Trunks' eyes widened. 'Could it be he lost me? That he and I were more than friends. Yes, that makes sense, everything is starting to make sense now but I need to know for sure.'

"Trunks!" yelled Marron.

"Sorry Marron I didn't mean to I—

"Go home and get some sleep. I will fill you in on the details later," said Marron.

Trunks smiled. "Thanks Marron," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before taking off.

"He better not be this disrespectful once you two get married," said 18. "I'll have a talk with his mother."

"Come on 18, he's just exhausted from work. I'm sure everything will be all right once he cuts back his hours. Do you really think you need to talk to Bulma?" asked Krillin.

"Well he does seem distracted by something," said Marron. "Maybe his mom knows."

"Let's get going then," said 18 as she, Marron, and Krillin got up from the table and headed to Bulma's house.

Instead of heading home, Trunks flew over to the mountain area. He knew he would have a lot to explain for once he got home, but he needed to know Goten's feelings. He knew anything Goten could potentially say could change his life forever and then he thought of Marron. Trunks sighed. 'I don't know what's going to happen, but I can't seem to ignore what my body's telling me.'

Landing a few minutes away, Trunks began to make his way to Chichi's home. Every step gave him time to turn back and even though he knew he should, he knew in his hear that he couldn't. Soon enough he was at the door and he knocked, standing back to see Chichi, who looked like she was ready to go somewhere.

"Oh Trunks, I was just heading out. Goten's sleeping in his room."

"How's he doing?"

"He seems all right. You'll stay with him until I get back, won't you?"

Trunks smiled. "Of course I will Chichi."

Trunks made his way inside the house. Walking towards Goten's room, he stopped at the door, leaning his ear against it. He heard nothing as he slowly opened the door and let himself in. Closing the door, he looked over to the bed to see Goten's head sticking out from under the covers. Coming closer to the bed, he was surprised to see how at peace he looked while sleeping. He also got a better look at his body when he shifted in his bed to see the wounds Goten had received over the years from Julian, and it made Trunks' blood boil. "Tr—Trunks, what are you doing here?" asked Goten as he sat up in his bed.

"I—I need to know how you feel," said Trunks as he sat on his bed.

"I—I don't know what you're—

"About me chibi. How do you feel about me?"

"I don't—

"I saw you before I left my mother's house last night. You were masturbating, and you called out my name."

Goten blushed as he looked away from Trunks. "I—I can explain. I—He felt Trunks' hand on his.

"No lies Goten I need to know the truth."

"It could ruin everything. I don't want to be the one who hurts you Trunks. Please, you need to leave and forget about this. You and Marron love each other. You're going to get married."

"It's true Goten. I do love Marron," said Trunks but then his hand over Goten's gripped his hand tenderly, "but I've always been in love with you Goten. "Now you need to tell me how you feel and everything that happened before you manipulated time."

He told Trunks everything and when he was done, he finally looked up at Trunks. "Do you see why I can't tell you how I feel? Things are different now. I manipulated time and now I have to suffer the consequences. We both need to move on, and you need to leave now and never look back."


	68. Chapter 68

Ch 68

Trunks was shattered but had done what his best friend had asked of him. It hadn't been easy to leave him, but he took off at such a high speed that he got back into West City in no time. He knew he couldn't go home to Marron yet, so he decided his mom's house would be a good place to think things over.

Sitting in his old room in the dark, he felt torn by what his heart was telling him and what his mind was telling him. Either way someone would get hurt. He couldn't avoid it but now he had to decide what was right, being happy or living a lie. Before he could think anymore on the subject, a knock came to the door.

"Trunks, it's your mother. We need to talk."

Trunks sighed. "Now's not a good time mother."

"Your fiance called. I told her you were here to help me out with something, but we both know it's a lie. Also, your fiance and her mother came by to see me today."

This sparked Trunks' interest as he opened the door, letting his mother into the room. Sitting back down on his bed, he asked, "what did Marron and 18 want?"

"They wanted to make sure I was keeping an eye on you, like your some unruly child. What nerve 18 had! You're a grown man," she sighed as she looked at her son. "Trunks, I don't know something about this isn't right."

"What do you mean mom?"

"Are you sure you want to marry Marron? I mean I don't know about you, but I'm not sure I want to be related to her or 18. I only think they'll want to control you, and I don't like it."

"Mom, something happened last night."

"Vegeta told me you brought Goten here last night. What happened?"

"Julian attacked Goten again. I found him beaten in his hotel room as Julian tried to rape him again."

"Oh my god, how did you know Goten was in danger?"

"He called out to me, telepathically. Anyway I got to him in time, called the cops, and he was arrested. He'll be in jail for a long time. I checked him out of the hospital and brought him here to take care of. I—I um," he blushed. "I bathed him and then put him to bed. I left but not before I realized I left my jacket and when I walked in, he was—well anyway he screamed out my name. I confronted him today, and I told him how I felt. He decided he didn't want to ruin my life and basically told me to move on and live my life with Marron."

"You're in love with Goten."

"I—I don't know what to do."

"I wish I could make this decision for you sweetie, but I can't. In the end you have to do what makes you happy. I support whatever decision you make. I love you Trunks," she said as he got up from the bed and hugged her.

Trunks knew he had to go back home and as he opened the door, he saw Marron waiting for him and she was not happy with him.

"I know what your mother told me, but I didn't believe her. What's going on Trunks?"

"I—I can't marry you Marron. I'm sorry."

"What! Are you kidding? After all the planning I did—," she sighed. "Why don't you want to marry me anymore?"

"Something has changed inside me. I love you Marron, I really do, but I'm not in love with you anymore."

"Who is SHE Trunks?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who have you been cheating on me with?"

"No one. I've never cheated on you."

"My mom said you were a bad influence but did I listen? No! She was convinced she could whip you into shape, and you would be the perfect husband for me."

"My mom was right. You and 18 wanted to control me."

"That's not the only thing. You know my mom. She loves money and was hoping we wouldn't get a prenup."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I guess I'm trying to hurt you because you're breaking my heart right now!" she cried.

"That's the last thing I wanted to do Marron, but the worse thing would be to lead you on for years."

"You're moving out," said Marron.

"That's fine. The place is all ready paid for, so I'll go and pack my things," said Trunks as he walked passed her and into the bedroom, capsulizing all his stuff in there first. When he was done, he headed towards the door, "I—

"Go to hell!" she screamed as she got up from the couch to face him. "And you know what, you're missing out? I would have been a good wife to you."

"I'm not so sure about that now Marron. With everything you've told me, it sounds like I would have been very unhappy."

"Is that so?"

"You know very well what kind of family I come from. There's no way you or your mother could control me. Anyway I hope you have a good life with everything you want. Goodbye Marron," he said before taking off to his mother's house. While he was in flight, he couldn't help but smile. He was free.


	69. Chapter 69

Ch 69

Work was a good distraction for Goten and the busier it got, the happier he seemed to be. When it became less hectic, he had time to think about what he had done yesterday. He told Trunks to move from him and forget about his feelings for him. He convinced himself that it was the right thing to do, but he had doubts throughout the night as he was up and down from sleep.

"Uncle Goten?"

Coming out of his thoughts, he looked to his niece. "What is it Pan?"

"My shift's over, but my dad thought I should tell you something about Trunks for some reason. Anyway Trunks broke off the engagement yesterday. It was all over the news this morning."

Goten swore his heart stopped beating in that moment. He sighed. 'It's all my fault,' he thought.

"Uncle, are you all right?"

"Huh, oh yeah Pan, see you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

It was the end of a very busy night. After Goten locked up, he wondered if he should talk to Trunks or stay away from him. Sensing him out, he found Trunks was at his mother's house. 'I guess he moved out of Marron's,' he thought and then guilt. 'I ruined everything. How can I even face him?'

"Goten?"

"Gohan, what are you—?"

"Pan was worried about you so I came all this way."

"You didn't have to Gohan. I'm heading home."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I—I don't know."

"It's late Goten. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind two more guests."

They started walking to the Briefs home in silence, but Goten was sure his brother could hear the racing of his heart as they got closer to the house.

"You don't have to decide anything tonight Goten. Just get some rest and talk to Trunks in the morning."

"Wh—why are you doing this Gohan?"

"I want you to be happy Goten, and I know Trunks makes you happy. I know everything is a mess right now, but you two will figure it out together," said Gohan as he rang the doorbell to come face to face with a crabby Bulma.

Morning came upon the Briefs home and into Trunks' room, waking him up from a restful night and he didn't know why. Getting up from bed, he showered, dressed, and walked out into the hallway. Right away something felt different to Trunks and he couldn't put his finger on it. Stopping in front of one of the guest rooms, he head a noise from inside and rushed right in the room.

"Trunks."

"Goten?" said Trunks, realizing his friend was in nothing but a towel and fresh from the shower. "What are you—?"

"We need to talk," he blushed, "but I should get dressed first," he said as he grabbed his clothes from yesterday."

"I think I have some fresh clothes I left here before I moved out. I'll be right back," said Trunks but before he could leave, he felt Goten grab his hand.

"Wait!" said Goten as Trunks turned around to face the half naked saiyan. "I—Trunks couldn't help himself as he grabbed Goten by the waist and kissed him.

Trunks pulled away. "I just needed to do that before you tell me anything else. Anyway I'll go get those clothes," he said as he left the room.

Goten sat on the bed, surprised Trunks had kissed him out of the blue. It had felt so good after all this time. He wanted Trunks back so bad and now the opportunity presented itself, but it felt wrong with Trunks just breaking up with Marron.

"Hey."

Goten looked up to see Trunks with some clothes. Getting up, he took the clothes from him. "Thanks," he said as he headed to the bathroom, "I'll be right out." Goten came out to see Trunks waiting for him on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I heard about you and Marron. I—I'm so sorry Trunks. I didn't want—

"It's not your fault chibi. I've been in love with you since you were born. I think this would have happened anyway at some point. I was fooling myself in thinking I could move on from you," said Trunks as he took Goten's hand in his, "but I need to know how you feel about me."

"Trunks."

"I mean it was very clear when you were touching yourself, but I need to hear the words Goten, chibi," he said as he caressed the skin of Goten's face.

"Tr—Trunks I—"he said as he looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "I—I love you to Trunks."

Suddenly Trunks was on Goten so fast that the didn't know what was happening until his hungry lips attacked his in a kiss he could only describe as mind blowing. Every touch felt like home to Goten. It was warm, comforting, and passionate, and he couldn't be quiet about it as he moaned.

Trunks separated their lips to breathe, and he smiled at him before lying down beside him.

Gohan came down from upstairs to see Bulma in the kitchen. She looked like she was in deep thought, and Gohan was curious as he came into the kitchen to get her attention.

"Oh Gohan you scared me."

"Sorry Bulma, everything ok?"

"I'm just wondering what's going to happen between my son and your brother."

"Well I did sense Trunks in Goten's room so their probably talking as we speak."

"I hope they can work things out. I would hate their relationship to end over all this."

"It won't," said Trunks as Bulma and Gohan turned around to see Goten's hand in his.

"S—so does this mean what I think it means?" asked Bulma.

"Yes mom, we're together but we want to keep it quiet for now. I just ended things with Marron. It just seems insensitive to start a new relationship when I just ended one."

"That sounds fair," said Gohan as he smiled. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Gohan," smiled Goten. "It means a lot to us."

"Well I think this occasion calls for a grand breakfast," said Bulma.

"If it's grand you want, then shouldn't I be cooking?" asked Goten.

"He's got a point mom," said Trunks.

"I won't argue with the chef," Bulma said as she sat down, grabbed the paper and relaxed.

"Well I think I'll head home," said Gohan. "You two have fun celebrating."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and celebrate with us?" asked Goten.

"All right," said Gohan as he smirked, "but let me just call a few people to join us."

"The more the merrier I always say," said Bulma.

Goten got everything out he needed to make a breakfast fit for his friends and family that would be coming over. While he was cooking, he felt Trunks' eyes on him and it was making him nervous. 'I—I can't believe it, everything worked out,' he sighed, ' and now we can finally move on together.'

"Hey," Trunks said softly, his hand resting on Goten's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how happy I am that everything worked out. I thought I'd never get to be with you again and it nearly killed me."

"Well you don't have to worry about it ever again," he said as he wrapped his arms around his waist, planting soft kisses down his neck.

"Trunks," he blushed. "Um, everyone's here," he said as his family and Trunks' smiled.


	70. Chapter 70

Ch 70 (1 Year Later...)

Trunks woke up from a very good night including his mate and now husband to find he wasn't in bed. For some reason Trunks didn't like it but he shrugged it off as he got off the bed, put on some boxers, and went to find his mate on the balcony of his beach house watching the sun rise with a peaceful smile on his face. He couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked at this moment in just a white plush robe to cover his body. "How long have you been up chibi?" he asked as he joined him on the balcony.

"About an hour I think. For some reason I wanted to watch the sunrise so I got up. It's amazing you have to admit," he said as he felt Trunks' arms slide around his waist, holding him against his chest. "You just couldn't help yourself," smiled Goten.

"What? It's our honeymoon Goten, which means I can touch you all I want," Trunks smirked.

"Are you telling me you're not exhausted from last night? I don't know about you, but I could use another nap until it's time for breakfast."

Trunks laughed. "I'm not surprised you'd say that chibi."

Goten turned his body in his husband's arms, wrapping his arms around Trunks' neck. "So, that's the plan right?" he asked as he felt Trunks' arms now tightly around his mate's waist.

"Well," Trunks said as he moved his lips to Goten's ear, "I could just make love to you before that and then we can do what you want. How does that sound?"

Goten sighed. "Marriage is about compromise so—AH!" Goten yelled as Trunks carried him back inside their bedroom, dropping Goten on the bed, and was startled to see Trunks on top of him naked. It was then that he realized he was naked to. "How the hell—?"

"I have a lot of experience, but we don't really need to talk about that chibi and don't worry I know you're tired," he smirked. "You can just lie there if you want. I'll take good care of you," he said as Goten shivered.

"I—I—" he blushed. "Ok. I love you."

"I love you to." Trunks said as he passionately kissed Goten on the lips and everything after that was a lovely, hot blur.

Breakfast had come and gone along with their time spent on the beach. The night had come so quickly as the couple found themselves back in bed. It was late when Goten woke up to think about things. He looked at his sleeping mate and smiled. 'I know this isn't how things were suppose to turn out, but I'm glad,' he sighed. 'I feel free for the first time in a long time,' he said as tears of happiness came down his face.

As he shifted his body to go back to sleep, he felt sticky between his legs. He blushed, thinking about Trunks just had to have him again after dinner. Sitting up in bed, he stood up. 'I really need a shower,' he thought and then he felt Trunks' warm hand in his. He smiled as he turned around to see his sleepy mate wake up. "I'm just going to take a shower Trunks."

He had been fresh and clean until Trunks took him in the shower again, but he had made it up to him by washing him. Goten was pleasantly surprised Trunks had washed him without another sexual incident. When Trunks was done, he held his mate under the water and they were content. "I love you," Trunks whispered in his ear and this time Goten had to have him.

The End


End file.
